La Chica de Manga
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: "Una vez escuché que a lo largo de nuestra vida experimentamos diferentes clases de amor, todos en una intensidad e importancia incalculable. He vivido varios... entre ellos; el amor a Lucy Forbes, la heroína de mi manga favorito; y mi amor a Hinata Hyūga..."
1. Introducción

**_N/A:_**

 ** _Después de años de alejarme de los fics, con el final de Naruto no pude soportar la deuda que tenía con este animé, lo volví a ver completo y leer su manga, me volví a enamorar del Naruhina y de unos cuantos personajes; ni hablar de los preciosos fics que he leído *-* Me entusiasme y después de mucho pensarlo y masticarlo, me puse a escribir y salió esto Lol, disculpen si está confuso al principio :( prometo que poco a poco se aclarará._**

 _ **Les dejo el prólogo por hoy, mañana quizás suba el capítulo uno, dependiendo si le gustó a alguien la idea o no, bueno como sea -estoy un poco nerviosa-ansiosa-**_

 _ **pd: Sí, habrá otras parejas canon, pero la principal será Naruhina.**_

 _ **pd2: No creo que sea un fic muy largo.**_

 _ **pd3: Me inspiré un poco de Shingeki no**_ ** _kyojin, pero prometo que solo de esa "escena" -para los que las hayan visto- lo demás es invención mía :)_**

 ** _©Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

 **La Chica del Manga**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por Sonrisa de Clo_

 **.**

.

* * *

.

.

 **P** rólogo

.

.

 _Una vez escuché que a lo largo de nuestra vida experimentamos diferentes clases de amor. Todos en una intensidad e importancia incalculable._

 _Yo solo recuerdo... el amor al ramen._

 _El amor a mi familia._

 _Un amor platónico._

 _El amor al fútbol._

 _El amor a Lucy Forbes._

 _Y mi amor a Hinata Hyūga._

 _..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El abrasador hálito de las bestias se expandió por sobre la ciudad, un grupo de amedrentados soldados novatos habían quedado atrapados en medio de la batalla. Una mujer de larga cabellera y delicada figura brincó hasta su posición.

— ¡Teniente Forbes! —gritó uno de ellos.

La aludida se apoyó del hombro de su subordinado, el resto de sobrevivientes a su alrededor la quedaron viendo atónitos, estaban paralizados frente a tanta destrucción.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán Ren? —preguntó la teniente, mas nadie respondió. El silencio la desencajó, carraspeó apenas consciente. A unos metros divisó a su camarada más cercano—. ¡Will! ¿Dónde está Ren?

El joven impávido no reaccionó; la atmósfera era devastadora, los pocos soldados asistieron rápidamente a Will. La teniente caminó hasta llegar frente a él, repitió la misma pregunta, pero Will se echó a llorar, no dejaba de temblar, este abrió la boca en un intento fallido de vocalizar alguna palabra; la teniente tampoco reaccionó, una brisa cálida meció sus cabellos.

— Nuestra unidad —gimoteó Will—...el capitán Ren... ellos han cumplido con su deber ¡Y murieron heroicamente en batalla! Lo siento Lucy... Ren murió salvándome ¡Perdóname!

La teniente Lucy Forbes para desconcierto de todos los presentes, no retrocedió, se acercó gentilmente a Will y sobó su hombro.

— Wil... respira profundo, este no es el momento para estar emocional, levántate —Su voz fuerte y firme resonó en todos los presentes—. Soldados, si cruzamos y derrotamos a las bestias, lograremos llegar al cuartel general y habremos cumplido con nuestra misión.

— Pero Teniente Forbes incluso teniéndola con nosotros será imposible, hay demasiados de ellos...

— Podemos hacerlo, soy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que todos ustedes, puedo matar a todas las bestias incluso si estoy sola, ustedes son incompetentes o simples cobardes. Que patéticos. Pueden sentarse ahí y chuparse los dedos. Sí, hagan eso.

Ni una pizca de aflicción se advertía en Lucy Forbes, Will la observó aterrado, _algo andaba mal en ella_.

— Teniente Forbes sea racional, _no puede enfrentarse a todas esas bestias sola._

— _Si no puedo entonces moriré, pero si gano, viviré. A menos que no pelee no puedo, no puedo ganar._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¡A menos que no pelee no puedo, no puedo ganar! ¡de veras! —leyó con zozobra un chico, sentía en el correr de su sangre como la emoción lo invadía. Sus azules ojos no se despegaban del manga que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —murmuró la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Este apenado, se rascó sus alborotados cabellos rubios, ella por su lado solo resopló derrotada, conocía muy bien su reciente obsesión por FareOH. Naruto Uzumaki llevaba dos días en cama, en el último partido de fútbol en el que jugó, resultó esquinzado su tobillo, había sido prácticamente amenazado por su madre a quedarse reposando, lo que no le ponía nada contento, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida activa; Sasuke, su mejor amigo, le había prestado un par de tomos de un reciente shōnen, y ¡Cachis! El manga de FareOH lo tenía ensimismado en el mundo de las armas afiladas, bestias asesinas, asaltos, sobretodo una de sus protagonistas, la astuta y valiente teniente Lucy Forbes; ya casi terminaba el último tomo que le habían dado, tímidamente levantó la hoja que leía para pasar a la siguiente, pero una pequeña mano se adelantó a cerrar el librecito.

— ¡Solo un poco más Hinata —imploró Naruto con un puchero— de veras!

Hinata comenzó a reírse del rubio, se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama junto a él, jamás en sus casi 16 años se había sentido más dichosa.

— Me ha parecido el peor discurso de la historia de los héroes —se burló Hinata.

— No digas eso, aún no terminamos de leer este capítulo.

El Uzumaki un poco molesto terminó por decidir dejar de lado el manga, ya terminaría de leerlo en otra ocasión. Observó la sonrisa de la chica, desde que había entrado a su habitación estaba completamente ruborizada, al estar tan cerca de ella podía sentir su respiración acelerada y los suspiros que escapaban de su boca; reacomodó su espalda al respaldo de la cama, aún seguía con el ceño levemente fruncido por lo sucedido. Extendió su brazo para acercar a Hinata aún más a él.

El corazón de Hinata Hyūga rebozaba de alegría, en un par de días cumplirían 2 meses saliendo. _El sueño de Hinata era estar con Naruto..._ pero aún existía un resquicio de inseguridad, una pequeña piedra que le impedía ser plenamente feliz. _El sueño de Naruto... ¿Era estar con Hinata?_ Él emanaba una fresca fragancia, ella aproximó dulcemente su rostro para verlo mejor, no obstante al ver su expresión desganada, la acongojó de súbito.

—Na-Naruto-kun... —musitó Hinata agachando su cabeza— ¿De verdad te gusta mucho Lucy Forbes?

—¿A ti no? —cuestionó con extrañeza, en su cabeza se acunaba la idea de que Lucy era una creación perfecta —. Es una heroína distinta, por eso creo que es el personaje que más gusta —Tardó en darse cuenta de la reciente aflicción de su novia. Una sonrisa zorruna –tan típica suya- surcó sus labios, sujetó con fuerza la pequeña mano de ella y se agachó buscando sus ojos—, pero... más me gustas tú Hinata, porque tú eres real y me haces muy feliz.

La radiante sonrisa de Naruto y sus preciosas palabras nuevamente la salvaban de caer, se sostenía de esos risueños orbes azules, aún no se acostumbraba a quedarse a solas con su novio, resistió desmayarse en ese preciso momento y así estuvieron, como tontos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

 _Los dos estaban_ _con tanta fuerza_ _conectados que podían comunicarse a través de sus ojos._

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Hinata? —habló luego de un rato el rubio.

— N-nada... y-yo —ella no pudo controlar su tartamudeo, tragó saliva intentando desesperadamente calmarse—...yo soy feliz al verte leer tu manga, ¡Siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy con Naruto-kun!

No podía reprimirlo más, verla tan cerca y hermosa, lo volvía loco, le quemaba las entrañas no saborear esos labios, el chico apegó su frente con la de ella, apretó con fuerza la mano de la muchacha y con la otra, que tenía libre, apartó un mechón de cabello azulado que se columpiaba sobre su frente en un movimiento un poco torpe, Hinata respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa –es ahora o nunca- poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, ella cerró de golpe los parpados asustada, sus respiraciones eran profundas. Naruto a solo unos centímetros de su boca; atrapado, un latido se ahogaba en su pecho y un lío de nervios vibraba en su interior.

 _Solo un poco más._

— ¡La cena está lista! —Abrió de un estruendoso golpe la puerta una mujer de bella cabellera pelirroja, con su vibrante voz interrumpió aquel romántico momento entre su hijo y su novia.

— ¡Mamá! ¡carajo no puedes golpear la maldita puerta antes de entrar! —Protestó Naruto sonrojado cual tomate maduro.

— ¡Naruto! ¡no debes hablarle así a tu madre! —Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que dejó al chico más adolorido que antes— . Soy tu madre y entro como se me dé la gana.

La Hyūga se levantó como un rayo de la cama e hizo una reverencia frente a la madre de su novio.

— Es muy tarde, disculpen por las molestias, debo irme. ¡Adiós Naruto-kun! ¡Señora Uzumaki!

—Pero Hinata no te vayas, preparé ramen— rogó sin entender nada Kushina, pero la chica ya se había marchado muerta de vergüenza.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Fuimos felices. Olvidarlo sería continuar abriendo la herida que nos dejó el amor._

 _Una vez escuché... ¡Vamos! Qué he escuchado muchas cosas y yo solo sigo buscando una..._

 _Volver a sentirme así de feliz._

 _De la felicidad infinita y desorbitante que solo ella le propiciaba a mi alma._

 _..._

 _Lo siento Hinata._

 _El dolor finalmente debe acabar._

 _..._

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Disculpen si hubo Ooc, hago el mayor esfuerzo para que queden lo más "naturales" posibles._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz n.n_**

 ** _Dejen reviews sobre si les ha gustado u odiado, acepto críticas constructivas por supuesto, nos leemos :)_**


	2. I Entre hombres-La convención de manga

_Hola ¡Soy muy feliz! Ahora traigo el capítulo I, me costó mucho, no avanzaba nada y lo arreglé miles de veces jaja pero amé escribirlo c:_

 _Este es un capítulo introductorio de los personajes :) espero lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n_

* * *

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **E** ntre hombres; **l** a convención de manga

* * *

 **o**

 _Konoha. 4 años después a los eventos del prólogo._

 **o**

Sasuke Uchiha era la persona que mejor conocía a Naruto Uzumaki, inclusive mejor de lo que se creía conocer a sí mismo este último. De ahí el origen de su pésimo humor ante tal _noticia_ que le llegaba desde su celular; no iba a mentirse, le daba nauseas aquella _primicia_ , y si a él le revolvía el estómago, ni imaginar a su mejor amigo el cómo le caería tal revelación...

— ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? —cercioraba Sasuke a su interlocutor al teléfono.

— Hinata Hyūga, 20 años, ojos color perla, cabello azulado largo, bastante guapa —La otra persona en la línea era Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, quien al momento de enterarse llamó a Sasuke apenas pudo—; ha sido una estrella en potencia los últimos 2 años, fue una de las primeras actrices en considerarse para interpretar el papel.

— Tsk... ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que vaya ser elegida?

Al Uchiha menor le comenzaba aquejar un ligero dolor de cabeza. Dio un vistazo a su reloj en la muñeca, 15:05 p.m. Naruto venía retrasado al encuentro.

— Hoy anunciaran el reparto en la Convención —Itachi hizo una pausa, un ajetreo se escuchaba cerca—. Lo mejor será que no traigas a Naruto, si es cierto que ella interpretará a Lucy.

Un empujón en la espalda azotó a Sasuke, asomó el mentón sobre su hombro para ver a su atacante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke, debemos darnos prisa! —gritó alborotado un joven rubio—¡La convención ya empezó! ¡No podemos perdernos la presentación de FareOH!

Los muchachos acordaron reunirse en aquella estación a las 14:50 p.m. el autobús de las 15:00 ya había pasado, para alivio del Uchiha y desdicha de Naruto, ahora tendrían que esperar el próximo por media hora más.

— Llegaste tarde baka —espetó el moreno, aunque aquello sin duda le daba clara ventaja para planear el cómo desembuchar el anuncio a su amigo.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó el aludido y se sentó en la banqueta—. Mi madre me obligó a lavar los platos antes de venir.

Agosto era un mes que estaba esperando ansioso, la Convención de Anime-Manga de Konoha de este año traía el evento que más había esperado desde sus 16 años, lanzarían el live-action de su manga favorito, pero eso no era todo, el reparto sería anunciado de manera exclusiva, al fin conocería a la actriz que interpretaría a su heroína favorita ¡Lucy Forbes! Naruto divagaba figurándose a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta personificando a su tan apreciada teniente Forbes, al fin podría encantarse adorando a su musa inspiradora de carne y hueso.

— Eres un freak Naruto —lo interrumpió de sus fantasías Sasuke—. Podríamos estar haciendo mejores cosas que ir a un aburrido agujero de chiflados.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, un leve rubor tintó sus mejillas.

— Lo dice el menos freak de los dos —ironizó el Uzumaki—. Fuiste tú el que nos metió en el manga.

Sasuke entornó los ojos fastidiado, soltó un bufido -condenado Itachi y su sueño de ser mangaka que los había llevado a ser unos aficionados de solo algunos ejemplares- Aún no sabía muy bien qué decirle a su amigo, esbozaba dos posibles escenarios; el primero, un Naruto irritado, colérico ante semejante situación, temía de este por no saber con precisión qué haría, o más bien qué sería capaz de hacer por esa condenada _Lucy Forbes_ ; la segunda, su mejor amigo sumido en la tristeza, más ni mal, no había vuelto a ver a Hinata en los dos últimos años desde que cortaron, al menos no cara a cara –los videos de youtube y la televisión no contaban- y esa era la peor de las circunstancias.

Tanto él, como su hermano y amigos cercanos no habían vuelto a nombrarle a la Hyūga, era casi un tabú, su madre fue quién les pidió discreción, no soportaba que siguiera sufriendo por ella, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil con la creciente fama de Hinata, pronto estuvo en boca de todos y lo peor no fueron los dramas de televisión, fue esa canción de mierda...

Pese a lo duro que resultó ser, no podía negar que en esos dos años Naruto había madurado de tal manera que la consideraba parte de su pasado, no estaba falto de novias y amoríos, pero por alguna desconocida razón, tenía el presentimiento de que aún no conseguía superarla del todo.

— Leí que la actriz es hermosa, una actriz que poco a poco ha ganado fama —comentó el rubio con una ancha sonrisa, pero tenuemente su entusiasmo se opaco—. Pero no debería hacerme tanta expectativa, bien podrían haber escogido a una chica con cara de foca.

El Uchiha rió por lo bajo, no lo había pensado pero, la Hinata que él había conocido era tímida, taciturna, más bien depresiva y dependiente de las personas, nadie podía cambiar tanto en solo 2 años; Sakura le había comentado que sus actuaciones eran más bien precarias. Revisó rápidamente su celular, Itachi le mensajeaba que el evento se mantenía sin novedades.

— Dobe parece que lloverá —Se levantó Naruto observando con disgusto el cielo.

Nubarrones comenzaban a cubrir el cielo y unas leves corrientes de aire helado se levantaron.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

Por un angosto pasillo caminaban a paso firme tres jóvenes, entre ellos una chica que a medida que avanzaba terminaba de recoger su cabello castaño en dos chongos.

— No te distraigas Tenten —ordenó Neji Hyūga el líder del trío, este se adelantó unos pasos obligando a los otros dos a acelerar.

La chica terminó de acomodarse el peinado y resopló tediosa, hacía mucho calor dentro de ese pasillo. Su otro compañero era Rock Lee, un chico de gruesas cejas y una acentuada musculatura que no pasaba desapercibida, Tenten tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a su tonificado cuerpo. Aquellos dos eran sin duda muy fuertes e intimidantes, por esa razón Neji los había elegido para ser los guardaespaldas de su prima. El peso de los trajes formales les provocaba un extenuante bochorno, Lee aflojó un poco su corbata del traje, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la transpiración de su frente.

— No olviden sincronizar bien sus radios de comunicación —expresó el Hyūga—, no podré acompañar a Hinata-sama, pero estaré atento a sus informes.

— ¿Estás preocupado por si...? —intentó preguntar Lee, pero la castaña se anticipó a darle un empujoncito con su codo desaprobando su acción.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una puerta; Neji estaba serio, sus perlados ojos se posaron en sus acompañantes, acto que los sobresaltó un poco, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a la severidad del Hyūga, no podían ignorar lo tensión latente en que se hallaba últimamente, la razón la conocían muy bien, no por nada eran los mejores amigos del Genio Hyūga, el representante y aspirante a productor más prometedor del país.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse, hoy todo saldrá bien —Sonrió osadamente Neji—. Dejaré a Hinata-sama en las mejores manos.

Ambos guardaespaldas asistieron ante el aire de confianza brindado, esta sería una larga tarde...

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

Al otro lado de la puerta una canción sonaba tan fuerte que las paredes resultaban levemente golpeadas por el sonido. Una mujer de largos cabellos rojos chasqueó sus dedos y levantó su puño triunfante. Ella era Karin Uzumaki, conocida por ser una asesora de imagen extravagante, muy inteligente mujer con una particular habilidad de discernimiento a la hora de orientar a sus clientes y sacarles a relucir su _luz propia_ en cada ocasión. Apagó el _dubstep_ ensordecedor y se acomodó los lentes.

— Estás lista Hinata —voceó Karin—, solo falta un detalle para que nadie te reconozca antes del anuncio.

Hinata Hyūga abrió los ojos de par en par, trató de voltear su semblante en vista al espejo, pero la peliroja se adelantó y colocó un delicado antifaz blanco.

— Muchas gracias Karin-san —agradeció la chica. La sobrecogió el no poder haberse visto antes de salir, pero confiaba en que su asesora había hecho un estupendo trabajo.

— ¡No agradezcas! —Le sonrió, al momento en que se sentaba exhausta en el sofá. —Ahora cuéntame. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

Un frenesí de emociones se ataron en el estómago de Hinata, vaciló ante la pregunta, no podía fingir que no estaba nerviosa, dos años de una exitosa carrera y este parecía ser el momento más difícil de su vida, bajó la vista y apretó sus nudillos.

Se sentía tonta.

— No te quedes callada, escuché que al principio no aceptaste el papel —Karin sospechaba qué ocurría, Hinata no era precisamente un libro cerrado, había trabajado con ella desde su debut, su amabilidad y ternura eran los atributos que más le gustaba realzar, era sin duda la artista más hermosa para la que trabajaba, la chica era consciente de su enorme esfuerzo para ser cada vez mejor; solo que desde la noticia de que actuaría el protagónico de la popular serie FareOH, notaba un colmado sobre esfuerzo en ella, adoptando una manía perfeccionista en la interpretación e incluso en su vida. —. Anda, dímelo.

— Yo... yo solo quiero hacer la mejor interpretación de Lucy Forbes que exista. —Sentenció con la vista en alto, estaba decidida a lograrlo. —El estudio cinematográfico es de talla internacional, el director y el propio mangaka tienen mucha fe en mí.

— Estoy segura que lo harás bien, solo no explotes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es solo mirarte, estás más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Estás más volátil, pasas de estar muy feliz a irritada, te obsesionas por cosas insignificantes, como comer balanceado, no salir a divertirte, te estás concentrando en lo inconcentrable en mi opinión.

— El papel es un gran reto... no quiero decepcionar a los fans de la serie.

— No tienes que sobreexigirte. Los fans te amarán, eres perfecta y talentosa para el papel, deja de preocuparte, disfrútalo, _es tu momento._

Golpearon la puerta, sin esperar respuesta entraron dos individuos ya conocidos por ambas jóvenes, los guardaespaldas Lee y Tenten ya habían llegado. Se inclinaron a modo de reverencia y Hinata los saludó algo nerviosa, una sensación que iba en crescendo.

— Debemos ir al sector D Hinata-sama —anunció Lee—. Vamos a escoltarla al concurso de _performance_.

— Yo los acompañaré, me encantan los concursos de cosplay —enunció Karin—. Por fin después de tanto tiempo Neji te dejó hacer algo divertido.

— No es exactamente un concurso de cosplay Karin-san —explicó Hinata—. Los concursantes tendrán que improvisar una performance en base a un tema sorpresa dado por el jurado.

— ¿Hinata-sama será la animadora? ¿También cantará? —preguntó Tenten algo confundida.

— ¡Esperen un momento, no puedes salir con ese chongo medio hecho Tenten! —reclamó Karin acercándose a la chica.

— No pude terminar de peinarme —sollozó Tenten.

— Tenten —interrumpió Lee— Neji nos dio una misión y no debes retrasarnos.

— Solo tomará un segundo —Pero Karin ya había sentado a Tenten en una silla y desarmado su otro chongo para peinar su extensa y gruesa cabellera.

Hinata rió, sabía que aquello tomaría más de un "segundo" y el guardaespaldas de pronunciadas cejas ya perdía la paciencia frente a las chicas.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

Tomó la decisión en el decurso del viaje en autobús, le diría la verdad a Naruto. Apenas recibía el mensaje de confirmación por parte de su hermano, pero el Uchiha ya sopesaba las posibles consecuencias. Estaba casi seguro del cómo reaccionaría su amigo, sin embargo, se consternó a ser franco, Sasuke tenía una especie de deuda con aquel chico.

— ¡Viejo acelera! Llevamos parados 10 minutos y nadie ha subido —enronqueció el Uzumaki desde el asiento trasero del bus, inmediatamente su compañero le reprendió con un puñetazo directo a su cara—. A ti qué te pasa Sasuke ya casi son las 4 y seguimos aquí.

— Vamos a caminar tarado —escupió el moreno levantándose del asiento y cogiendo las mochilas de ambos—, faltan solo cuatro cuadras.

Naruto chilló restregándose la zona de la cabeza que le dolía, maldijo la fuerza del Uchiha. Las personas en el autobús, incluido el chofer, los quedaron viendo indignados, hacía un rato que ambos sujetos discutían desalmadamente. Sasuke tironeó a su amigo para que bajaran en medio de un intercambio de insultos entre los dos.

Una vez pisaron la vereda, el autobús aceleró perdiéndose entre los demás coches.

— ¡Viejo de mierda! —gritó Naruto a todo pulmón y levantó su dedo medio en la dirección en que se alejaba.

— Hmp —se bufó su compañero. Le arrojó su mochila y el rubio la sostuvo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la mejilla de Naruto, modestos chubascos le siguieron. Se echaron a correr e involuntariamente comenzaron una competencia de quién era el más rápido –lo típico- no solo eran amigos, también eternos rivales. Para cuando les faltaba una cuadra y media, Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

— Naruto espera.

El susodicho atisbó a su amigo, jadeando frenó y producto de la carrera perdió el equilibrio tropezando y yéndose contra el pavimento. Se ensució un poco la ropa, el suelo estaba mojado y la lluvia amonestaba en caer impetuosa.

— ¿Ya estás cansado? —Ahora era la ocasión para que el rubio se burlase de él.

— Itachi me dijo quién actuará como Lucy Forbes.

— ¡¿QUUUÉ?! Lo sabías todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste ¡De veras eres escoria Sasuke!

— Mi hermano cree que no deberías ir a la convención y enterarte en vivo.

— ¿Eso por qué?

Sasuke rechinó sus dientes, lo revelaría qué más daba, ya estaba preparado. Naruto estaba emocionado, se acercó hambriento de curiosidad al moreno; comenzaban a empaparse, aunque para ese entonces ellos ya evadían el clima.

— ¡Anda no te quedes callado!

— Es Hinata.

 _Ese nombre le sacudió un poco el corazón, pero tachó de inmediato las similitudes de su cerebro._

— Hinata Hyūga.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres..._

Naruto explotó a carcajadas.

— No juegues, es gracioso ¿Sabes quién es o no?

— No te diré que no vayas a la convención, solo te advierto que van a presentarla frente a todos, es ella Naruto. La Hyūga será Lucy Forbes.

— Me tomaste el pelo una vez, ya no es gracioso —El tono del muchacho cambió a uno severo, se puso el gorro del polerón, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la convención. —. Vamos Sasuke, aún no es muy tarde para llegar.

— No seas idiota Naruto.

— Me da igual lo que digas, no puede ser ella —seguía sin verlo a la cara—. Escogieron a una actriz famosa.

— Por favor no seas dramático, ella fue la bailarina principal de _Konoha Style_ —rodó los ojos disgustado, le repugnaba recordar ese videoclip—, es una canción mundialmente conocida. Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero tiene coherencia si lo piensas, Hinata ya dejó de ser una simple artista, actúa en dramas y los programas se pelean por tenerla.

O

O

 _— Lo siento Hinata._

 _— Conmigo no te disculpes... debes perdonarte a ti Naruto-kun, porque eres tú el que tiene una idea equivocada y un día te darás cuenta..._

O

O

Había vuelto a evocar su recuerdo sin premeditarlo, eso no pasaba desde hacía mucho.

No hubo reacción por parte de Naruto, permaneció inexpresivo. El aguacero continuaba cayendo, él cobijó sus manos en los bolsillos y por primera vez en todo ese lapso contempló a los ónixs ojos del Uchiha.

— Andando Sasuke, vinimos a la Convención de Manga, somos unos freaks, no podemos atrasarnos más — Sonrió el rubio anchamente— Lo de Hinata me es indiferente, tú más que nadie deberías saber que ya no soy un niño que patalea cada vez que algo no le gusta.

Ni una pizca de rabia o aflicción se advertía en Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke lo observó aterrado, _algo andaba mal_ , el chico que conocía no se quedaría sin decir o hacer nada ante eso.

— Si vas a decir algo será mejor que me lo digas aquí y ahora —Le amenazó con tosquedad—. No dejaré que hagas el ridículo allá.

Un prominente puñetazo golpeó con brutalidad el abdomen del moreno, aun estando con la guardia alta, la velocidad de Naruto había roto su escudo reflejo. Impresionante. Sasuke sofocó el agudo grito de dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se había mordido la lengua y un hilo de sangre se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Sus azules ojos destilaban una cólera indescriptible. Arrimó una patada que el Uchiha paró sin esfuerzo, tiró de su pierna y lo derribo con facilidad –lo que se temía- Naruto flagelaba, estaba tan aturdido por la noticia que de seguro se dejaría golpear por él hasta hartarse. Quizás podía entender su rabia, Hinata Hyūga había calado en lo más hondo de su corazón; Sasuke jamás se había enamorado, pero solía envidiarlos en un inicio, habían tenido un romance puro y cálido, incluso llegó a desear algún día vivir un amor así, pero la realidad golpea mucha más que la embriaguez del primer amor...

Y ahora Hinata se atrevía a arrebatarle a Lucy Forbes. Sí, Sasuke podía creer que tuviese rabia o decepción y sin embargo, se sentía frustrado, tal vez si él también se hubiese enamorado alguna vez o si le hubiesen quitado algo tan insípido como lo era ese personaje para Naruto, podría entenderlo con mesura. Pero en fin, tampoco iba soportar mariconadas.

Ellos y su maldita manía de entenderse a puñetazos y patadas.

El rubio pateó su cabeza mientras este todavía se aferraba a su pierna.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya nos molimos miles de veces en la preparatoria! —gritó Naruto sin dejar de propiciarle reiteradas patadas en su cara.

— ¡Voy aguantar todos tus golpes hasta que te calmes!

El chico se detuvo, quedó asombrado, escudriñó el amoratado rostro de su rival, ya no quedaba ni un resquicio del odio que por tantos años había acompañado a Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

— Eres mi mejor amigo —escupió un poco de sangre y continuó—. Luchamos durante años, _hemos recibido suficientes golpes tanto nuestros como de la vida, ahora es mi deber de hombre contenerte._

O

* * *

O

16:15 p.m. Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el sector C de la Convención de Anime-Manga Konoha, aún quedaba un largo rato para el turno de su entrevista. La zona de conferencia de prensa era la más pequeña de los 4 escenarios, pero no dejaban de ser 40.000 personas las que encontraban de las 300.000 que se pronosticaba asistieran al gran evento del país. Los mangakas invitados esperaban en una tarima especial que los separaba del público, desde allí Itachi escuchaba con atención al artista que daba la charla.

— Uchiha-san —Le tocó el hombro un muchacho de tez pálida. Era Sai, su joven ayudante que además aspiraba a ser dibujante—. Debo ir al sector A, mi novia tuvo un problema en el stand.

— Ok, solo necesito que me hagas un favor Sai-kun.

Estaba preocupado por Sasuke y en especial por Naruto, tenía el presentimiento de que en algo estaban metidos, no había vuelto a recibir mensajes de su hermano y no contestaba su teléfono. Encargó a Sai ocuparse del asunto, el chico fingió una sonrisa –últimamente se sentía el esclavo del Uchiha-. Salió del tranquilo sector C para adentrarse al apelotonado sector A correspondiente a los stands de artículos, revistas de manga y anime, incluía el patio de comidas y era contiguo a la salida al exterior, donde se levantaba una escenografía para las bandas de música. Era el corazón del evento, la aglomeración de personas irritaba a Sai, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba ver a la gente tan divertida y feliz.

El alarido de su novia lo obligó a correr hasta el stand. La hermosa rubia estaba tan angustiada que comenzaba armar un berrinche frente a los clientes.

— ¡Sai-kun es terrible, me faltan miembros para la coreografía!—abrazó a su novio y este besó su frente con cariño.

— Ino tengo que buscar al hermanito de Uchiha-san.

— ¡Ese tipo es un monstruo! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo lo que te pide? —gruñó Ino dirigiendo arrebatados manotazos al abdomen de Sai.

El chico detuvo los golpes desesperados de Ino e intentó tranquilizarla. Ino Yamanaka solía ayudar a su adorado novio con su trabajo, aunque atendía el stand del manga de Itachi, solo lo hacía mientras planeaba su gran afición, ella era la líder de un team de cosplay que presentaba performance en distintos eventos del medio y no podía hallarse más agobiada en ese momento.

— Fui a inscribirme al concurso de performance y me dijeron que la propuesta este año es darles un tema sorpresa a cada grupo para que armen un coreografía en un ¡Una hora! El tema me lo darán en 10 minutos y me faltan a lo menos dos personas para rellenar el cupo —Antes que Sai pudiese decirle algo ella continuó su parloteo—, las chicas están consiguiendo vestuario y maquillaje, yo debo encargarme de buscar quien más estará...

Mientras la muchacha seguía hablando Sai recibió un mensaje en su celular, al leerlo se le ocurrió una idea macabra. Le tapó con la mano la boca a Ino para callarla y le sonrió con altanería.

— ¿Podrías seguir atendiendo el stand mientras voy por tus bailarines restantes?

Le mostró el mensaje enviado por un guardia, este decía:

"urgente 2 tipos sucios ymojados estn aki en la entrada norte uno dice qe es saske hermano de itachi y tiene sangre en la camisa el otro es muy muy violentoo ven xfa sai"

O

* * *

O

Acoplada al sector D una pequeña sala aislaba el bullicio del escenario principal, al menos una cuarta parte de los asistentes se encontraba disfrutando del concurso de cosplay. Aquella apartada habitación era el cuarto VIP, equipada con todas las comodidades para las estrellas que participaban de los distintos escenarios.

Dentro, un solitario chico dormía apaciblemente en el sofá.

Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara, un genio de los videojuegos; célebre entre la comunidad gamer por ganar campeonatos de videojuegos como _Shinobi world_ y _League of heroes_ , juegos de rol de alta demanda. Había competido en el extranjero y llevaba años coronándose como campeón, no obstante la falta de interesantes rivales lo tenía hastiado y cuando era invitado a esta clase de convenciones prefería escabullirse.

Para su mala suerte, tres jóvenes interrumpieron su siesta entrando a la sala. Una era Temari, alborotada y guapa joven, afamada Dj de género _electro-house_ ; atrás venía Gaara, el actor del momento, ocupando el número uno en el ranking de popularidad de celebridades juveniles, de semblante serio, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo atlético, caracterizado por realizar él mismo sus propias escenas de acción, era sin menor duda, la mayor promesa en el mundo del espectáculo. El último era su hermano mayor, un hombre de terno llamado Kankuro quién era el manager del actor. Ellos tres eran los hermanos Sabaku.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en el sector B Shikamaru? —inquirió Temari con un deje de burla.

— Y tú en el sector A tocando tu basura de música —replicó el gamer.

— Mi música no es basura —Empujó las piernas del chico para sentarse en el mismo sofá y le sacó la lengua.

Gaara se acercó a la cafetera, sufría hacia un rato de jaqueca.

— Por favor no discutan —solicitó con parsimonia—, me duele la cabeza con todo el ruido de afuera.

Los aludidos guardaron silencio, pero Temari continuó mostrándole su lengua al Nara, él cerró los ojos con pesadez y siguió descansando. Kankuro exhaló conturbado, sus hermanos le sacaban canas verdes, sobretodo Gaara que actuaría como protagonista para la próxima película de FareOH.

— Recuerda que primero te presentarán a ti —le dijo a Gaara, este lo ignoraba rotundamente—, ahí es cuando debes decir lo que ensayaste; luego anunciaran a Hinata, después de que ella hable, es cuando te le acercas...

— Sí, sí —asintió sorbiendo un poco de su café —. Actúo como un tonto enamorado, no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces.

— Que aburrido que los fuercen a decir que son novios —bostezó Shikamaru—. Fingir es tan problemático.

— Se trata de una compañía cinematográfica extranjera —esclareció Kankuro—. Si la pareja protagónica confiesa que están saliendo hará más expectación en el público y eso se traduce a más ganancias.

— Solo no arruines al capitán Ren o yo mismo te daré una paliza Gaara —amenazó el Nara.

— ¿Eres un otaku? —volvió a mofarse Temari.

— Nada de eso, solo sigo ese anime desde que tenía 14, no me gustaría ver a mi serie de la pre-adolescencia hecha porquería.

— Gaara es el mejor actor para interpretar el papel, el mismo mangaka lo sugirió —comentó el mayor Sabaku con orgullo de su hermanito.

— ¿Pueden bajar la voz? La cabeza me va a explotar —protestó Gaara sentándose y sobándose con la yema de los dedos la frente.

— Yo estaba tan tranquilo descansando hasta que llegaron ustedes —terminó por quejarse el Gamer.

La puerta volvió abrirse, un chico regordete entró con prisa y se dirigió a Shikamaru. Era Shouji Akimichi, mejor amigo de este, también gamer, solían jugar juntos en cooperativo con alucinantes estrategias.

— Shikamaru no vas a creer lo que vengo a decirte, estaba en el sector B de videojuegos y una chica de pelo rosa les está %&$# %&! el trasero a todos los jugadores ¡Es imparable! —exclamó despavorido.

— ¿Una chica gamer? ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, se llama Sakura Haruno, ahora lleva la puntuación más alta de _Call of Victory._

— Yo no enfrento a niñas, déjame dormir.

Temari enarcó una ceja, había conocido a Shikamaru en el extranjero, a pesar de burlarse y aparentar llevarse fatal, admiraba su eminente inteligencia y sentido común, inclusive le daba lastima el que fuese tan perezoso como para no estudiar alguna profesión significativa. Idiota. Se levantó del sofá y lo desafió con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no puedes creer que una mujer sea una buena gamer?

El chico la quedó viendo, detestaba que esa muy problemática mujer se metiera en todos sus asuntos.

— Puedo apostarte que ni siquiera sabe sostener correctamente el control de la consola.

— Tienes que ir —expresó Shouji— están todos clamando tu nombre, no puedes quedarte aquí como un cobarde.

La Dj sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesta aceptada. Iré con ustedes, no me perderé ver cómo te patean el trasero en tu propio juego por una vez en la vida.

O

* * *

O

16:45 p.m

— Eres muy amable por ayudarnos Sai —agradeció Naruto. Él, Sasuke y Sai caminaban entre la muchedumbre del sector A. El Uchiha observaba con recelo al ayudante de su hermano, había algo muy sospechoso en él, aunque no lograba prever qué tramaba—. Espero que no sea muy tarde para conocer los 4 escenarios de la convención.

— Desde luego —aseveró el dibujante con una sonrisa falsa, que solo Sasuke notó, el rubio se encontraba encandilado con tantos stands y cosplayers—, primero les prestaré algo de ropa limpia, _no creo que pasen desapercibidos como zombis._

Ja. Ja .Já. La broma había sido dicha con tan mínima –por no decir nula- gracia que Sasuke no aguantó más y lo encaró.

— Escúchame rarito, no necesitamos ropa limpia, solo dinos dónde está Itachi.

— ¿Son ellos? —voceó una inesperada Ino atisbando a los mugrientos sujetos que acompañaban a su novio; detuvo sus ojos en el Uchiha y gritó de emoción— ¡Eres el mejor Sai-kun!

— Te los encargo Ino, volveré al stand, no dejes que molesten a Uchiha-san —sonrió macabramente el pálido muchacho, si hasta un poco de color le había subido a la cara; una pequeña venganza contra su jefe no vendría nada mal.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡hey! ¿Sai dónde vas...? —preguntó extrañado Naruto reparando que su salvador se había esfumado de la nada.

— Ustedes dos están a mi cargo ahora — la joven crispó los puños de dicha—. Me ayudaran a realizar la mejor performance de cosplay ¡y ganaremos!

— Olvídalo —objetó el moreno, que por cierto ni se inmutaba al estar con un ojo morado y el cuello de la camisa con evidentes manchas de sangre—. Vayámonos Naruto.

— Eh... Sasuke, temo que eso será un poco difícil. —advirtió el aludido palideciendo.

Cuatro chicas, además de Ino Yamanaka, los tenían rodeados, a pesar de la resistencia que pusieron Naruto y Sasuke, fueron fácilmente amordazados y arrastrados por ellas; su líder, la esbelta rubia, comenzó a reír despiadadamente.

— Tú serás el " _Sempai_ " —señaló a Sasuke para luego inclinarse a ver mejor a Naruto—. Sí, tú definitivamente vas a ser " _el personaje de relleno que muere a manos de la Yandere_ "

— ¿¡De qué hablas maldita loca!? —Ahora quién perdía los estribos era el Uzumaki.

— Nuestro tema para la performance es " _Ataque Yandere_ "

 _"Mierda"_ pensaron ambos jóvenes

O

O

O

 **N/A:** _Cambié el nombre de los videojuegos que conozco, quiero aclarar que no soy ninguna experta en tema, solo tomé los más conocidos :3_

 _Disculpen si hubo un poco de Ooc, sobretodo en Sasuke pero creí que al haber tenido una vida más o menos corriente sería menos emo jaja_

 _Para la última parte, me base en las típicas performance de cosplay de los eventos de anime, donde hacen una tipo representación de la obra y el tema es de Yandere Simulator, juego que está de moda por estos días._

 _Y por último pero no menos importante xD Konoha Style es en honor al pegajoso -fastidioso- Gangam Style. Creo que es eso, ya para el próximo cap vendrán sorpresas con Hinata :)_

 _¡Nos leemos, espero sus reviews me animan a continuar!_


	3. II Ataque Yandere-Kunoichi Kombat X

_**Hola :) Gracias a las personas que han comentado y agregado a fav, soy muy feliz n.n**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir les dejo este nuevo cap (:**_

 _ **pd: me inspiró la canción: A song about love **de **Jake Bugg**_

* * *

 **.**

 _Konoha, 2 años antes de la Convención._

 **.**

* * *

.

 _A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no nos hubiésemos rendido,_

 _Pero entonces comprendo que eso ya_ _ **no fue**_ _._

 _ **Ni**_ _jamás_ _ **será.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Era el decimoctavo cumpleaños de la _Princesa Hyūga_ , un título que cierta vez le otorgó la prensa de espectáculos a la joven Hinata, hija mayor de los Hyūga, su padre Hiashi era un influyente cineasta y Hanami su madre, una bella y destacada actriz. En ese entonces el mundo ansiaba expectante el debut de este nuevo talento que se sembraba, sin embargo, ella no demostraba tener ninguna aptitud artística innata, al contrario de su hermana Hanabi, quien con cuatro años menos manifestó habilidades en diversas destrezas. Ambas asistieron de pequeñas a clases de piano y ballet, la menor no solo superó por creces a su hermana, sino que con rapidez dominó los fundamentos musicales y acompasó su pueril cuerpo a la disciplina de la danza.

Su mente permanente revivía cada detalle de ese día, el fin del título.

 **O** **O** **O**

— _No debes estar triste Hinata_ —le sonrió con dulzura su madre. _Fue en el invierno de sus 13 años._ Sus padres se mudaban con Hanabi al extranjero, el mundo esperaba a la "pequeña promesa" y dentro de los planes no cabía ella—. Volveremos por ti muy pronto.

Mentía.

— Debes hacerte fuerte, estudia mucho, haz amigos, se amable, sigue bailando y enséñales tu hermosa voz —Hanami Hyūga se quebró y abrazó a su hija desconsolada, apenas logró articular un triste adiós— _Se tú misma Hinata._

 **O** **O** **O**

Creyó que era la peor de las despedidas que podían existir, _nada superaría el abandono de sus padres._

— No podemos esperar más Hinata-sama —Llamó Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos—, se nos hace tarde.

El auto aparcado afuera de la mansión Hyūga encendió el motor, Neji terminó de guardar el equipaje en el maletín. Konoha estaba cubierta por el frío invierno, había sido crudo ese año, una gruesa capa de nieve cubría las veredas, los muros, los techos de las casas; las ventiscas azotaban con tanta fuerza que la mayoría de las personas se refugiaron en sus casas. Excepto Hinata y Neji Hyūga _,_ ellos partían de esa ciudad.

La joven inerte observaba en la misma dirección, se asemejaba a un fantasma, la piel pálida, los ojos turbados, la punta de la nariz enrojecida, los copos de nieve solo embelesaban su figura. De hacía un mes que acarreaba el corazón rotó en millones de pedazos.

— Neji-niisan —musitó—... Y-yo guardé la esperanza de que él vendría a despedirse.

Una lágrima rodó por su helada mejilla, la había estado conteniendo desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. _Esperanza._ Soltó un quejido, le apretaba con desesperación el pecho y la garganta, le temblaban tanto las piernas que no pudo seguir sosteniéndose por ella misma y cayó de rodillas sobre la dura nieve, el golpe no le dolió, hipó en llanto.

A Neji el corazón le dio un brinco, sintió escalofríos, conocía muy bien esa escena; cuando los padres de Hinata la dejaron en la mansión al cuidado de sus tíos, la niña de ese entonces no hizo ningún berrinche, solo asintió y lloró silenciosamente, a sus 13 años Hinata enfermó de depresión... solo una persona había podido calentar de nuevo su corazón, pero _él_ ya no estaría.

El joven corrió a sostenerla, junto al chofer la cargaron hasta el auto. Hinata estaba gélida, apenas podía balbucear, Neji la arropó con su abrigo y la abrazó para transferirle calor. Los pensamientos de ella solo cavilaban en la _esperanza_ de que él llegaría.

— Espera solo un poco más... por favor —plañó llevando ambas manos a su corazón, le dolía tanto...

— ¡Naruto no vendrá! Entiéndelo —le respondió con rabia—. ¿Cómo puedes seguir esperando algo de él?

— Lla-llámalo...

— No, no voy a llamar a alguien que te hace sufrir así.

— No lo sabes Neji-niisan, solo sé hacer las cosas mal —gimoteó.

 _Naruto-kun..._

Odiaba verla así, la joven era como su hermanita; la abrazó con más fuerza, el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba. Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de ella y le acarició sus cabellos con afecto.

— Voy ayudarte a ser la mejor actriz —prometió Neji—. Eres fuerte, hermosa y talentosa. _Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que cumplas tus sueños._

La princesa Hyūga cerró sus ojos, estaba cansada, llevaba semanas sin poder dormir y apenas comía; agradeció profundamente a su primo estar con ella.

— Vayámonos —indicó al chofer y el auto dio marcha.

No pudo resistirse, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un alarido que le brotó desde las entrañas para rasgarle la garganta; Neji la abrazó, el auto seguía su curso. Ella dio otro grito, esta vez más desgarrador que el anterior, le sangraba el corazón y le dolía tanto, no podía evitarlo, _iba a soltarlo todo_ , porque ya no se sentía capaz de vivir sin él y solo quedaba esa salida, arrancarlo para siempre de su corazón.

 _Yo ya no era capaz de hacer feliz a Naruto-kun._

Tomó la fuerte determinación de dejar de llorar, Naruto lo había dejado claro, no quería seguir estando con ella y en el fondo Hinata también lo entendía, estaba muy triste, pero debían ir por caminos distintos de ahora en adelante, ya lo agradecería más adelante. Fue duro abandonar la idea de dejar de luchar por su amor porque ella era genuinamente feliz, ansiaba que él estuviese bien, l _o deseaba con todo su corazón._

Solo lamentó no verlo una última vez... Pues creía que no había una despedida más triste que la de sus padres, pero su corazón le demostraba que existía una aún más dolorosa, _la de aquel adiós que nunca se dio_.

 **ooo**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

* * *

 **"** Cuatro chicas, además de Ino Yamanaka, los tenían rodeados, a pesar de la resistencia que pusieron Naruto y Sasuke, fueron fácilmente amordazados y arrastrados por ellas; su líder, la esbelta rubia, comenzó a reír despiadadamente.

— Tú serás el "Sempai" —señaló a Sasuke para luego inclinarse a ver mejor a Naruto—. Sí, tú definitivamente vas a ser "el personaje de relleno que muere a manos de la Yandere"

— ¿¡De qué hablas maldita loca!? —Ahora quien perdía los estribos era el Uzumaki.

— Nuestro tema para la performance es "Ataque Yandere"

 _"Mierda"_ pensaron ambos jóvenes."

* * *

 **ooo**

 **Aclaraciones: El evento se dividió en cuatro espacios para las 300.000 personas que se esperaban asistieran.**

 **Sector A:** Entrada del evento, donde se hallan los puestos de venta y exhibición, además se incluye el emplazamiento exterior, una escenografía a patio techado donde tocan bandas y músicos populares.

 **Sector B:** Sitio ambientado a los videojuegos, equipada con distintas plataformas de jugabilidad para los gamers, incorpora campeonatos y nuevos lanzamientos.

 **Sector C:** Pequeño auditorio de conferencia de prensa, en particular para charlas y entrevistas a mangakas, editoriales de revistas y estudios de animación.

 **Sector D:** Escenario principal de la Convención, donde se realiza el más grande concurso de cosplay y este año un nuevo evento sorpresa de performance, además de muchas otras sorpresas.

* * *

 **o**

 **Capítulo II.**

 _ **A**_ _taque Yandere;_ _ **K**_ _unoichi Kombat X_

 **o**

* * *

Los organizadores de la _Convención de Anime-Manga Konoha_ fueron minuciosos a la hora de preparar cada uno de los espacios en el que se desarrollarían las actividades, no fue menor el trabajo que le dedicaron al concurso de cosplay y al reciente de performances; instalaron un toldo cercano al sector D y habilitaron en su interior bastidores para que los concursantes se preparasen.

Ino Yamanaka leía con esmero el guión entregado por producción, explicaba cómo se llevarían las preselecciones para el concurso oficial.

— ¡Qué no, he dicho! —gritoneó el rubio a las chicas que pellizcaban sus mejillas— ¡Nací con esas marcas de veras!

Las muchachas, sin tomarlo en cuenta, asiduas continuaron limpiando esos "sucios bigotes". Tenían agarrado a Naruto entre dos y no dejaban de medir su cuerpo y probarle prendas. El joven encolerizado intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil, estaba agotado por la carrera y la posterior pelea con el Uchiha; indagó buscando a su amigo, desde hacía unos minutos los tenían presos dentro de esos biombos y de él no había vuelto a saber.

La rubia de brillantes ojos celestes, le dio un manotazo al biombo que tenían en frente y Naruto sudó frío, Sasuke estaba amarrado a una silla con un pañuelo tapándole la boca, casi inconsciente con los ojos desorbitados, una chica a su lado reía de lo más degenerada.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme! —lo observó con horror y masculló con desprecio a Ino— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Gracias por ponerle el uniforme —agradeció con sinceridad la rubia—. Ahora es el perfecto Sempai de instituto.

— ¿Qué hacemos con este? No le queda nada bien —habló una de las chicas que pellizcaban a Naruto.

— Arremanguen las mangas de la camisa y suelten el cuello, así no se notará que no le queda —Le echo un vistazo al rostro del rubio con detención—. Tienes pinta de pandillero. Pónganle una bandada en la frente a ver si se le quita un poco.

— ¡AUXILIO! —gritó desesperado cuando las chicas se les venían encima.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

17:15 p.m.

Karin Uzumaki estaba algo aburrida, lo único que deseaba era ver los cosplay, pero acompañaba a Hinata detrás del escenario principal y no dejaban de rondarla agentes del staff.

— Estimamos que el concurso oficial comience a las 6 —le dijo el jefe de producción a la actriz.

— ¿Concurso oficial? —metió su cuchara Karin— ¿Están haciendo clasificaciones previas?

— Sí, son muchos concursantes y más de 80.000 personas están allí afuera esperando —indicó el hombre.

— ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer por mientras? —preguntó Hinata—. Ayudar por ejemplo, me siento mal solo esperando.

— Creo que es mejor que te quedes por aquí cerca, nosotros estamos trabajando en la pre-selección de los grupos que subirán al escenario.

— ¿Puedo ir a echar un vistazo? Podría ayudarles, soy asesora de imagen —se jactó la pelirroja.

— Sí, no hay problema Uzumaki-san.

La asesora se fue corriendo a los bastidores donde se preparaban los concursantes. Hinata se alegró por Karin y al mismo tiempo se halló ofuscada por tener que seguir esperando, mas entendía que no podía poner en peligro la sorpresa de la película antes de tiempo.

— Al fin te he encontrado aquí ¡ouh! _Señorita Byakugan_ , _¡Bakayaro! ¡Konoyaro!_ —expresó un macizo moreno a unos metros de Hinata.— ¡Bee-sama! —le sonrió con admiración— ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensaba que estaría cantando en el sector A.

Killer Bee, connotado rapero, quien a pesar de ser un hombre cercano a los 40 años, se mostraba jovial y lleno de energía, detentaba una fama mundial, sobre todo con el lanzamiento de _Konoha Style,_ cuyo éxito se lo encomendaba también a Hinata, más ni mal, fue la coreógrafa creadora de los virales pasos de baile, asimismo tuvo la inmensa paciencia de enseñársela al propio Bee y este le solicitó participar en el videoclip como la bailarina principal.

—Vine por ti —agitó sus puños con ritmo—. _¡Bakayaro! ¡konoyaro!_

A su lado lo acompañaban dos jóvenes, sus discípulos Karui y Omoi; él los había apadrinado para que fuesen las próximas leyendas del rap. La joven pelirroja se disculpó ante Hinata por la intromisión de su _maestro._

— Estaba tan empeñado en que lo acompañes a cantar que vino él mismo —explicó.

— Lo siento mucho Bee-sama, me han pedido que me quedé aquí —lamentó con pesar Hinata—. Se supone que salgo en 40 minutos al escenario a animar un concurso.

— Estos productores idiotas, solo desperdician tu talento ¡Bakayaro! Se me ha ocurrido una nueva canción para ti S _eñorita Byakugan_.

Ella jamás entendió muy bien las razones del por qué el famoso rapero la bautizó como _Señorita Byakugan_ , pero le gustaba ese apodo, se sentía profundamente agradecida de Killer Bee, también lo consideraba un _maestro_.

— De hecho hemos venido por eso Hinata-san —habló esta vez Omoi—. Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte.

Karui se distrajo por un momento, le pareció ver a Shouji Akimichi pasando muy cerca de ellos, tenía asuntos pendientes con él, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en escabullirse para alcanzarlo.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

En el interior del toldo se estaba llevando acabo el casting de los grupos que se seleccionarían para exponer su performance para el concurso. El jurado estaba liderado por Lord Orochimaru, uno de los productores más temidos del espectáculo, quien había sido contratado para la Convención con el solo propósito de escoger a los mejores para el show.

— No, esto es pésimo. Retírense —sentenció el hombre de larga cabellera oscura y ojos saltones, su solo aspecto de por sí proyectaba miedo, sumado a su rasposa voz que agitaba con repulsión ante los participantes—. Pasen los siguientes, rápido.

— Orochimaru-sama ¿No está siendo un poco duro? —preguntó el chico a su lado, Suigetsu otro de los jueces.

— Eran horribles —espetó Karin al chico, él frunció el ceño irritado—. Apenas han clasificado 10 grupos de todos los que se presentaron.

— Todavía no entiendo qué haces tú aquí Karin-zorra —Refunfuño Suigetsu.

— ¡Calla tu puta boca cara de pez!

Orochimaru les dedicó una mirada aniquiladora que los hizo silenciarse de súbito, el tipo desprendía un aura homicida por naturaleza, lo que lo hacía ser un hombre de difícil manejo. Karin anteriormente había trabajado junto a él, congeniando lo suficiente como para que el Lord no le pusiese trabas para unirse al jurado, aun así se estremecía por lo perturbadora que era su figura.

Los siguientes en pasar fue el team de Ino Yamanaka, vestían todos uniformes escolares y las chicas personificaban a algunas _yanderes_ de anime, sin embargo, llamó mucho más la atención de que su grupo trajese maniatados a los dos miembros masculinos y literalmente los aventaran delante del jurado.

— Buenas tardes —Presentó Ino con cortesía—, nosotros representaremos el tema que se nos dio " _Ataque Yandere_ "

— ¿Por qué esos chicos están amarrados? —preguntó Orochimaru con un poco de curiosidad.

— No se preocupen es parte de la performance —aseguró Ino agitando su ahora cabello rosado, la peluca del cosplay.

Karin examinaba con detención, solo uno de los jóvenes parecía consciente y sus azules ojos estaban llenos de pánico, pensaba que lo había visto antes... ¿Pero dónde? Inclinó la cabeza intentando recordar, pero era soso concentrarse en eso; posó su vista en el otro chico y _WOW,_ se le acaloró el cuerpo espontáneamente, él era la definición de sensualidad en su estado puro.

Las chicas soltaron a Sasuke, este terminó el mismo por arrebatarse las cuerdas, aún tenía la cara amoratada y adolorida, ahora las muñecas le ardían; intrínsecamente acumuló tanta furia que al primer movimiento en falso no dudaría en estallar.

— _ **Vamos a divertirnos**_ —carcajeó tétricamente el Uchiha, espantando a todos los que observaban la escena, hasta el mismo Naruto retrocedió. El moreno clavó una mirada de odio a Ino quien tiritó de espanto—... Fuiste tú la que nos hizo esto a Naruto y a mí... me las pagarás —Era hora de la _venganza_ — _ **...me las pagaran todos ustedes.**_

Levantó el puño dispuesto a atacar a Ino, pero fue detenido por su mejor amigo quien se lanzó sobre él para detenerlo, claro que no calculó muy bien su embestida y... fue a caer sobre el abdomen de Sasuke donde accidentalmente, con el brusco movimiento, recordando que Naruto seguía atado y torpe por el maltrato de las mujeres, de un zarpazo su boca chocó contra la del Uchiha que fue interpretado como un apasionante beso por los presentes.

— ¡Clasificados! —aplaudió Orochimaru anonadado por la actuación— Un _yandere_ hombre, jamás lo habría pensado, es brillante, me he quedado sin palabras. ¡Fue increíble que el criminal desalmado le propusiera ese acto de amor!

Absolutamente todos se cayeron de espaldas, incluida Ino que no concebía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, las chicas habían preparado una coreografía estupenda, los dos _prisioneros_ solo estaban de adorno para cubrir los cupos faltantes.

Sasuke empujó a Naruto quitándoselo de encima, ambos arquearon con asco, sin reparar en la saliva y otros fluidos que dejaban a su paso. El Uzumaki aprovechó que estaban todos conmocionados y pateó a Sasuke para llamar su atención, este no quería NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA con el chico, pero reaccionó rápidamente, esa era su única oportunidad para escapar; no lo pensaron dos veces y se largaron de ese sitio del demonio.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

17:35 p.m.

El sector B estaba aglomerado en solo una sección: _Los Shooters_.

Los aficionados a los videojuegos hacían fila para enfrentarse a una audaz jovencita de cortos cabellos rosas y unos intensos ojos esmeralda, nadie creería que esa menuda chica les estaba ganando a todos los pseudo-pro, incluso llegaron acusarla de usar cheats, pero la joven era imparable en cualquier juego de cualquiera plataforma, no faltó el que dijo que de seguro era una hack coludida con la organización del evento.

A Sakura Haruno le daba igual lo que dijesen esos _gordos espinillentos_ , soltó el mando de la consola y exhaló triunfante.

— ¡La victoria es mía Shannaro! —gritó de emoción, se encontraba llena de energía, decidida a coronarse como la nueva campeona.

— No tan rápido —interrumpió el animador del escenario—. Me informan que viene llegando el Campeón, el mayor estratega de los videojuegos, dominador del 2D, 3D y el _LAG_ , después de casi un año sin verle _ni la sombra,_ señores —miró a Sakura que estaba impaciente—... y señorita, me complace en presentarles al único genio capaz de descifrar los comandos antes de iniciar una partida ¡Shikamaru Nara!

El público enloqueció, se respiraba fuerte testosterona. Shikamaru con su perezosa fachada arrastró los pies por el escenario para saludar con un ademán a los asistentes, se rascó la nuca para bostezar sin pudor. Sakura sonrió con sorna, lo estaba esperado, le pareció a primera vista poca cosa, el chico a pesar de ser alto encorvaba la espalda, normal entre los adictos a los juegos, tenía pelusas asomándole en la barbilla, era todo un vago despreocupado por su apariencia, _mucho tiempo sin acción_ calculó ella.

Shouji le aventó el micrófono, el Nara se incorporó, no sin antes darle un breve repaso a Sakura, de nerd no tenía ni un pelo, la muchacha hasta era guapa, en la frente tenía tatuada una peculiar figura en forma de diamante, vestía de forma femenina lo que contradecía con su hombruna actitud.

— Estoy feliz de estar con todos ustedes hoy —platicó al público—, como sabrán hace un par de días, mis amigos de _Nether Studios_ lanzaron el nuevo _Kunoichis Kombat X_ y me han pedido una demostración para ustedes, así que los invito a moverse a la sección preparada especialmente para este juego.

La eufórica masa de personas comenzó a dispersarse camino a la otra punta del local donde había indicado Shikamaru. La chica de rosas cabellos se acercó al gamer con determinación.

— Espera, quiero hablarte —enunció antes de que él pudiese bajar de la tarima.

— Deduzco que tú eres la _patea-traseros_ —dijo Shikamaru prestándole una mínima atención.

— Sakura Haruno —se presentó ella—. Necesito pedirte un favor, es muy importante.

— No juego con niñas, vine aquí solo porque mi contrato me obliga.

— No te hagas el _cool_ frente a la chica —intercedió Temari. La rubia había seguido discretamente al Nara hasta el escenario—. Viniste porque te daba curiosidad conocerla, escúchala al menos.

Sakura quedó estupefacta al ver a la Dj, tembló de emoción y se acercó tambaleando hasta ella.

— ¿E-Eres Temari-ri no Sabaku? —tartamudeó por la explosión de vigor que sentía— ¡Soy una fan tuya! ¡Amo tu música!

— Me caes bien —rió ella, agradecida de que Sakura- _patea-traseros_ fuese una admiradora; decidió apoyarla, estaba dispuesta a ganar como fuese la apuesta de que el Nara perdería—. Adelante, qué ibas a decirle a este vago.

Sakura asintió captando la ayuda, se dirigió al gamer decidida a contarle su propuesta.

— Necesito que hagas equipo conmigo para un campeonato de un juego muy especial —Hizo una pausa para reformular lo que diría—... mi hermano es programador para una compañía de videojuegos...

— No me interesa —Desentendió, ya se figura los hechos, siempre llegaban a él para pedirle esos "favores" —. Como te dije _no juego con niñas._

— Eres el único que puede ayudarme —continuó firmemente—. He analizado tus estadísticas y tienes buenos porcentajes en puntuaciones, además de poseer mayor experiencia en jugabilidad. Busqué por todas partes a alguien que se te acercará un poco y no hay nadie. Necesito tu ayuda.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari respingaron de impresión, la mirada de la chica era de una crudeza innegable, ella torció los labios resuelta a convencerlo de sus planes.

— Voy a demostrarte que tengo casi tan buenas estrategias como las tuyas —afirmó sin pestañear—. Elige cualquier juego, si yo gano escucharas mi historia completa.

— ¿Y si yo gano qué? —preguntó él con un deje de ironía.

La rubia a su lado le entró un enorme coraje al ver la actitud del gamer; se acercó lascivamente con la intención de susurrarle a Shikamaru. La Haruno se sorprendió tremendamente de la joven que tenía frente suyo. Por supuesto, el chico no parecía inmutarse por el aire de sensualidad que despedía ella, a pesar de que su belleza y estilo no pasaban desapercibidos. Temari acarició con su dedo índice el hélice del oído del Nara deslizándolo hasta su lóbulo, lo tironeó para que sus labios se apegaron lo suficiente como para murmurarle: _Jugarás con ella sino quieres perder tu apuesta y sabes que yo no me pongo de buen humor cuando quedo intrigada._

La última palabra le produjo un espasmo a Shikamaru que le recorrió del cuello, rozándole la entrepierna hasta perderse en las puntas de sus pies. Se ruborizó y se tapó la cara con la mano intentando forzosamente pasar desapercibido. Sakura tosió un poco truncando la extraña atmósfera.

 _Problemática_. Todas las mujeres eran problemáticas.

Temari sonrió con satisfacción.

— Está bien, una partida de Kunoichi Kombat X y es todo.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

17:45 p.m

Naruto y Sasuke buscaban con desesperación el sector B de Conferencias, Itachi no contestaba el teléfono, de seguro estaba dando su entrevista, no sabían dónde carajos estaban, a su alrededor solo había niños correteando, cosplayers, otakus a montón y uno que otro periodista de alguna cadena de televisión.

— Yo no iría demasiado lejos si fuese ustedes —sugirió una voz a sus espaldas. Se voltearon automáticamente con los puños en alto por si se trataba de otra lunática.

— ¿Quién eres? —interrogó Naruto presenciando a una joven mujer de aspecto estrafalario.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Soy Karin Uzumaki, somos primos de segundo grado —sonrió con simpatía ella.

El Uzumaki la contempló de pies a cabeza, tenía el cabello rojo y lacio como su madre, pero el de Karin estaba desflecado de un lado, usaba anteojos del mismo color, hélixes y un industrial perforadas en sus orejas y otro piercing en el ombligo el cual no era difícil de ver, todo lo contrario, puesto que lo dejaba al descubierto su top negro con una margarita estampada, llevaba unos shorts también oscuros con unas botas, además de llevar una cazadora. Su maquillaje tampoco era nada recatado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojizos, que destacaban aun con un delineado poco pronunciado.

— De veras no conozco a ninguna metalera —dictaminó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No soy metalera! —negó comenzando a irritarse—. Soy Karin la hija de Nagato.

Se puso a pensar una vez más. Sasuke en tanto la ignoró completamente, para él cualquier persona que no fuese Itachi era una amenaza, no podían culparlo, había sido violentado por chicas extrañas y el trauma de besar a Naruto aún lo tenía aturdido.

— Mmm... no —negó nuevamente.

— ¿Karin _la fea_? —vocalizó ella con vergüenza.

— ¡Oh sí! —recordó repentinamente iluminándosele el rostro—. ¡Estás muy cambiada Karin! ¡De veras!

— Eso no importa —objetó borrando ese desdichado pasado de su memoria—. Vengo a buscarlos, no pueden irse, tenían ganado ese concurso.

— El concurso fue algo involuntario —declaró Sasuke áspero—, no tenemos interés en él.

— Pues deberían, son los favoritos de Orochimaru y el resto del jurado... No pueden dejar que sus compañeras ganen el premio.

— Karin nos da igual el premio —se encogió de hombros Naruto.

— Son 500 dólares.

Dicen que todo hombre tiene un precio superior a su dignidad.

— Eso es mucho... dinero —expresó atónito el Uchiha.

— Olvídalo —Naruto aparentemente aún no definía su precio—. No haremos el ridículo frente a todos.

La pelirroja reparó en que había despertado el interés del moreno, se peinó con los dedos su cabello revuelto con la intención de coquetear.

— Puedo ayudarlos a mejorar su aspecto —sugirió con un tono sutil—. Quedaran irreconocibles. Soy asesora de imagen, trabajo solo para los más famosos artistas. Piénsenlo mientras vamos al camerino, están de suerte, hoy estoy trabajando para una estrella y traje todo mi equipo.

— No —despertó Sasuke antes de verse atrapado frente la codicia—. Vamos Naruto, no caeré dos veces en ese juego hoy.

— No puedes dejar que se siga hinchando tu cara —dijo ella—. Al menos déjame curarte un poco y ya luego vete. Le pediré al staff que le avisen a Itachi dónde están.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Itachi?

Ella rodó los ojos y un leve sonrojó coloreó sus mejillas, Sasuke Uchiha la volvía loca; se incorporó rápidamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de ambos jóvenes.

— Conozco a Itachi Uchiha —Le tendió la mano a Naruto—, supe quiénes eran al leer su hoja de inscripción al concurso. Vamos, _sé que necesitan el dinero._

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

Solo una partida, Sakura Haruno se estaba _jugando la vida._

 **"Selecciona a tu personaje"** retumbó la voz del narrador ante todos los espectadores. Estaba todo preparado en la sección: _Fighters_. Una pantalla gigante exhibía a las _Kunoichis_ , las personajes seleccionables de la nueva novedad en videojuegos de los últimos días.

Shikamaru Nara tenía un contrato con la organización de la Convención, el tipo por sí solo atraía una fanaticada considerable de consumidores gamers, vale decir, tanto niños como adultos. A la industria le simpatizaba con creces su nombre, así que para él estaba bien lucrar con su persona, era un dinero fácil considerando que solo debía hacer una demostración de 10 a 15 minutos de un juego chafa.

— ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va esto? —señaló Temari a Shouji.

El staff les dio un sitio VIP a los chicos, con motivo de evitar ser acosados por los fans y de paso estar cerca de los gamers que se enfrentarían. A una distancia considerable de la pantalla ubicaron a Sakura y a Shikamaru, una plataforma con un sofá especial para cada uno; les dieron a elegir un mando para usar, pero la chica seguiría usando el suyo propio y para sorpresa del Akimichi, su mejor amigo solicitó que le trajeran su control personal. Ese detalle en particular repercutió en Temari.

— Kunoichi Kombat es una franquicia de videojuegos —comenzó con su explicación sin despegar sus ojos del Nara—. Nació en los _arcade_ , fue uno de los primeros juegos de pelea, de hecho _Kunoichi kombat II_ es considerado una obra de culto. A pesar de que ha ido evolucionando, se caracteriza por mantener lo esencial: Ninjas femeninas con poca ropa peleando entre ellas.

— Que sexista —comentó la rubia.

— Lo es —corroboró; el muchacho abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas y lo aproximó a Temari para ofrecérselas, pero ella negó con la cabeza; Shouji tomó una porción y la engulló en su boca para luego continuar—. La violencia y el nivel de erotismo no es menor, el juego llegó incluso a ser prohibido en algunas partes del mundo, con clasificación T y en otros inclusive M. Pero comprenderás que con los avances gráficos y la nueva generación de consolas se sigue vendiendo como pan caliente. Pero no hay duda de que es uno de los mejores en su género. Excepto que...

No logró terminar la frase, algo lo inquietaba desde hacía un rato. Los gamers ya estaban listos para el primer round y empezaron ante la expectación de todos los presentes. Temari era perspicaz, se dio cuenta desde un principio que _algo_ le preocupaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Shouji?

— Shikamaru detesta los juegos de pelea.

Ella lo miró extrañada, le fue inevitable no tener un pequeño nudo en el estómago, observó la pantalla. La Kunoichi de Sakura era robusta, pero muy fuerte, apenas comenzar le propino fuertes azotes al _genio._

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ansiosa.

— Lo que pasa con muchos juegos su especie y _Kunoichi Kombat X_ singularmente: lo impredecibles que pueden ser los combates. La ambientación del juego, la diferencia de estadísticas de las Kunoichis sumado a las dificultades aleatorias que se entregan a cada player antes de comenzar la partida, hacen de este tipo de juegos una verdadera apuesta. A Shikamaru se le da pésimo _"reaccionar"_ , él debe planear una estrategia y hacer un análisis antes de dar un ataque.

Para sorpresa de todos la Kunoichi de Shikamaru ya estaba casi muerta con apenas unos 40 segundos, la rubia le echó un vistazo al chico, este estaba tranquilo, con la vista fija en la pantalla, ella no pudo pasar por alto la manera en que su mando vibraba tras cada ataque propinado por Sakura.

— ¿Crees que podría estar en problemas?

— No lo sé, estará interesante si es que esa chica puede encontrar el punto débil de Shikamaru.

— Su punto débil... te refieres a que si puede golpearlo antes de que él pueda analizar y atacar.

— No —negó con total convicción—. Las mujeres.

Shikamaru había perdido el primer round, si la joven ganaba el siguiente perdería la partida. La Dj observó confundida ante lo dicho por el Akimichi.

— ¿Mujeres?

— Sí, cree que las mujeres son tan fastidiosas y mandonas que prefiere rendirse antes de _luchar_ con una.

— _Mujeres_ —murmuró una tosca voz atrás del chico regordete—... Mujeres, eh Shouji Akimichi.

Karui la rapera -cabreada- sorprendió al joven y le tapó la boca de un manotazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar de manera "normal". Temari se irguió para no hacerle frente a la parejita, esos dos eran cosa seria.

El segundo round dio inicio, la Kunoichi de Sakura corrió de la misma violenta forma hasta su contrincante, pero la del Nara retrocedió velozmente y desapareció. Un fuerte ataque como una ráfaga de viento golpeó la espalda del personaje de Sakura. ¡Por poco y _fatality_!

La Haruno quedó perpleja, pero se lo suponía, el Nara no había hecho mayores contraataques en el primer combate puesto que de seguro se concentró en desentrañar las debilidades y fortalezas de su personaje, pero no sería tan fácil como él pensaba. Acumuló suficiente energía para dirigirle una serie de golpes, solo que la otra Kunoichi era más rápida en comparación con la de ella y los esquivó, Shikamaru nuevamente hizo la combinación perfecta y esta vez le dio ¡ _Fatality_! vocearon todos los presentes al unísono.

El último round comenzaría en unos segundos, Sakura sentía la presión, no podía perder, respiró hondo y exhaló, debía concentrarse, su hermano contaba con ella y no podía fallarle.

— ¡Me rindo! —soltó el mando Shikamaru.

— ¡P-pero ni siquiera han sido 5 minutos! —reclamó el animador.

— Ella gana, este tipo de juegos es para gente con energía, ella es la jugadora ideal para un _Fighter._

El público no se hizo esperar frente a la inconformidad del ambiente y abucheó fuertemente.

— Escúchenme —habló el gamer fastidiado—. _Kunoichi Kombat X_ es un juego para que ustedes se diviertan con sus amigos, altamente recomendable, pero no soy de ese perfil. Sakura Haruno en cambio, es altiva, saca a relucir el poder de las Kunoichis, ustedes mismos lo apreciaron —Se enderezó hacía la chica que seguía alarmada sin creer que pasaba—. Gracias por la partida Sakura, hacía mucho que no me divertía jugando.

Al animador no le quedó otra que proclamar a Sakura.

— ¡Ella es la ganadora, denle un plauso, se lo merece!

Sakura Haruno ignoró al animador entre la mezcla de silbidos y aplausos de parte de los asistentes, corrió hasta el _genio_ y lo detuvo.

— ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

— No —espetó él.

— Pero teníamos un trato.

— No tengo ganas, parece muy problemático.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

18:00 p.m.

El par de amigos no aceptó ir al camarín propuesto por Karin Uzumaki, ya habían sufrido suficientes desgracias por pecar de confiados, pero aceptaron dirigirse atrás del escenario principal para ser auxiliados con medicinas para ambos, la chica les prestó a ambos cabelleras postizas para que no fuesen _reconocidos_ , participarían en ese concurso endemoniado, pero se asegurarían de que nadie más allá del jurado lo supiese, por cierto nada de besos ni actos homosexuales entre ellos.

Así fue como Sasuke terminó rubio y Naruto moreno, también a sugerencia del Uchiha, le maquillaron las mejillas para disimular sus características marcas y le prestaron una chaqueta oscura que encubriera la camisa y los pantalones que le quedaban justos.

Los productores no tardaron en acomodar al resto de participantes en una fila de acuerdo al orden que se presentarían los teams; Karin les dio vendas ya que a Naruto aún le dolía la pierna y a Sasuke la golpiza lo tenía de un humor de perros, no aceptó que fuese la pelirroja la que le sostuviera el hielo para la deshinchazón, se quedó absorto con la bolsa congelada al ojo evitando todas las miradas de las chicas que se le quedaban viendo.

— Muchas gracias Karin —Naruto le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas—. Te debo una ¡de veras!

— No se preocupen, no fue nada —Se cruzó de brazos aún sonrojada por los encantos de Sasuke.

— Hay algo que me ha estado rondado un rato en la cabeza —Achinó los ojos el Uzumaki apoyando su barbilla con la palma.

— ¡Tú pensando Naruto! Con razón está lloviendo — El moreno ahora rubio estaba insoportable.

— ¡Sasuke teme! —Karin separó a los chicos para que no se agarraran a golpes. Ya calmado el joven prosiguió—. No, pero en serio ¿Para qué artista estas trabajando hoy?

— Ah... ella debería estar por aquí, es la animadora del concurso.

Cayó en cuenta del gran alboroto que se estaba llevando detrás de escena, los productores agitados se dispersaban por todos lados y los guionistas sudaban hojeando documentos y reescribiendo. Inspeccionó buscando a Hinata, pero no la encontraba, menos con todo el desorden que estaba provocando el staff.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! —chilló Ino Yamanaka a su encuentro, ella y su séquito se arrodillaron rogando su perdón.

— Ustedes atrás —ordenó el Uchiha aterido por efecto del hielo—. Harán lo que nosotros digamos.

Mientras el team discutía cómo harían la performance, bajo las condiciones escuetas de ambos jóvenes. Karin se sentía incomoda frente a lo que sucedía, el concurso estaba programado para las seis, pero no había visto a Hinata ni tampoco a sus guardaespaldas Lee y Tenten; el caos de los organizadores no era buena señal, rogó internamente porque solo fuese un atraso en la programación, mas no estaba segura; marcó a Neji, -contesta, contesta- tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

 _Cinco minutos._

 _Lub..._

 _...Dub_

— _Ese es el sonido del corazón... Na-naruto-kun..._

— _¿Lub y Dub?_

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

Creía estar loca o peor, desquiciada. Había adoptada la torpe manía de _verlo_ en cada extraño, cada vez que veía a un hombre de su misma estatura con el cabello rubio y revuelto, pensaba que era él, a veces solo bastaba que fuese la misma fisonomía, el mismo estilo de ropa; los observaba a la distancia, incluso aunque le aparecieran de golpe. Pensó que era normal, lo extrañaba, le dolía; el recuerdo de Naruto parecía estarla persiguiendo, entonces comenzó acercárseles, comprobar que no eran él, que su cabeza solo estaba jugando con ella, pero cada vez era la misma reacción, _el corazón le saltaba hasta la garganta y el pecho se le entumecía,_ su estómago se le agrietaba, se sentía tan mal que llegó a temer que el día en que de verdad él se le apareciera, ella fuese a... ni de eso estaba segura, no quería saberlo, intentó dejar de obsesionarse, pero le era inútil _-quizás aún no lo olvidas-,_ pero pasó un año, pasó otro... y de él solo le quedaba una imagen difusa, algo gastada, una que llegó a mezclársele con los rostros y apariencias de tantos desconocidos; a veces intentaba recordar cómo eran sus ojos, si más azules o más celestes, pero se detenía, era tonto sopesar en ello; lo quitó de raíz de su corazón, prefirió guardar el recuerdo de _un niño cuyas únicas metas eran ser feliz y ser el mejor._

Era algo tan complicado de entender, que nunca se lo dijo a nadie por miedo a ser malinterpretada. Solo aquellos que han amado y han perdido podrían entenderla.

No estaba loca, ni dolida, solo luchaba contra ese sentimiento cada día, el de _olvidarlo_ y _no olvidarlo._

 **ooo**

Hinata estaba adaptándose a los audífonos que le había dado producción; la seguidilla de cables enredados y pegados al cuerpo, le era un poco incómodo, pero era necesarios para guiarla en el escenario. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que saliera. Se encontraba alegre, la conversación con Killer Bee la había dejado llena de vivacidad, ese hombre era un ángel caído del cielo, le había propuesto otra de sus locas ideas para una canción y ella había aceptado gustosa, estaba más que ansiosa por ese proyecto.

Volteó a echarles un vistazo a los participantes, sus trajes -cosplays- eran tan ingeniosos y le parecían tan fantásticos que la dejaron maravillada. Entre ellos, distinguió a Karin, sonrió al verla tan pícara con dos muchachos, uno era rubio y el otro moreno... contempló con detención a este último, padeció _otro de sus deja vú_ , ese uniforme se parecía tanto al de Konoha Gakuen, se sentía hipnotizada por aquel recuerdo, el chico alzó la voz para discutir con su amigo, _esa voz;_ Hinata crispó los puños y en un acto reflejo los presiono contra su pecho, olvidó a los miembros de la organización que le daban instrucciones y caminó en dirección a esos jóvenes.

Cada paso era un espejismo, las piernas le flaquearon, ella continúo.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó él— ¡Teme!

Era la misma voz. No, _era su voz_.

Él se giró, no tenía esas marcas. Pero sus ojos eran tan azules y despejados como el cielo.

 _Eran sus ojos_. Tal y como los recordaba.

No se trataba de un desconocido, estaba segura; su corazón le dio un vuelco, quería llorar, luchó por contenerse, soltó un par de lágrimas; cejó sus pasos, palideció, no podía dejar de mirarlo - _es él_ \- plantado frente a ella, su respiración se aceleró.

 _Lub. Dub. ¡Lub!_

El corazón le iba a estallar, huyó de ahí, necesitaba calmarse; sus piernas la llevaron hasta el angosto pasillo que estaba próximo, se sentó en el suelo agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Cálmate! —se gritó así misma. Se agitó la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¡Tranquilízate Hinata!

 _Tienes que salir, te están esperando, debes ser profesional..._ Contuvo las lágrimas y el pujar que hería su entrañas; respiró profundamente, no dejaría salir a la vieja Hinata Hyūga, no más ataques de pánico ni desmayos.

 _Fuimos felices._

 _Pero el dolor finalmente... debe acabar._

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

 _N/A:_

 _Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han comentado :) Me hace muy feliz ver que les guste, este capítulo lo terminé hoy a las 4 de la mañana (Soy un búho, escribo solo de noche xD)_

 _Resulta que mi facultad está en Toma-Paro, he estado así hace más de un mes y ya la verdad creo que me estoy aburriendo de no tomar el Código Civil y hacer algo bueno por mi vida, por esa razón, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por semana, creo que de esa manera está bien :) Son más o menos larguitos(?)_

 _Arg, carajo a ver si recuerdo todo lo que cite... Kunoichi Kombat me base en Mortal Kombat LOL, yo solo jugué el de arcade (sí, soy muy pobre y vieja) La parte de la batalla entre Shikamaru y Sakura me hizo tardar, es que en serio soy demasiado noob en ese mundo, pero quería hacerlo, tengo más idea por eso lo dejé como la pelea más corta-aburrida de la historia jaja_

 ** _Preguntas: por favor contestenlas!_**

 _¿Les dio pena Hinata?_

 _¿Quieren saber qué onda Sakura y su hermano?_

 _¿Dio asco Orochimaru? ¿Killer Bee es el nuevo Psy?_

 _Nos leemos, dejen review! :)_


	4. III FareOh-El mensaje

N/A: _Comprendí que mis intenciones eran totalmente distintas a las que pensaba, creí que escribía por el fandom, por gusto, por el solo hecho de alguien me leyera, incluso hubo un tiempo en que escribía solo para que alguien en especifico me leyera y pensé tontamente que entregándole un poco de mí él se enamoraría; pero escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta de algo muy personal, me costó tomar inspiración, porque precisamente la situación que describo jamás me ha ocurrido y por esa razón lo supe: Mi motivación para escribir no es otra que revivir lo que una vez sentí, cada palabra o gesto, cada sensación eléctrica, por cada lagrima derramada, en el fondo porque es el único medio en que vuelvo a sentir y vivir cada situación de adrenalina, y que me perdone mi editor por estas palabras, escribiendo vuelvo a sentirme feliz, aunque sea por unos breves segundos..._

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

 **"** El corazón le iba a estallar, huyó de ahí, necesitaba calmarse, sus piernas la llevaron hasta el angosto pasillo que estaba próximo y se sentó en el suelo agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Cálmate! —se gritó así misma. Con ambas manos agitó su cabeza—. ¡Tranquilízate Hinata!

 _Tienes que salir, te están esperando, eres una profesional..._ Contuvo las lágrimas y el pujar que hería su entrañas, respiró profundamente, no dejaría salir a la vieja Hinata Hyūga, no más ataques de pánico ni desmayos **."**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **F** areOH **;** el **m** ensaje

.

* * *

"Porque _siempre_ existirá ese _algo_ que nunca te dije y se quedó atrapado en mí, y aunque tuviese el valor de decírtelo, siempre quedará un resquicio que me conectará hacía ti"

¿pero qué es _ese_ algo?

¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

* * *

.

Sabaku no Gaara era oriundo de Suna, país aledaño a Konoha; desde niño fue introvertido y algo difícil de llevar, creció bajo el seno de una familia de políticos; su padre, un descarado gobernador, no estuvo exento de polémica; fue en la época en que el pequeño pelirrojo tenía 6 años, la justicia levantó cargos contra su progenitor por malversación de caudales públicos, fue una investigación agresiva y extensa; Karura, su madre optó por mudarse con sus hijos a Konoha, no quería más revueltas dentro su familia, mas no se divorció de su marido, de hacerlo habría significado el fin de la carrera política de los Sabaku y la prensa se encargaría de hundirlos aún más, anunciaron públicamente que se tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones por la salud y bienestar de sus hijos, lo cierto fue que Karura estaba aterrada por llevar una vida inescrupulosa, pese a las trancas del gobernador, ella solo lo dejó y buscó un mejor hogar para su familia.

Así fue como los hermanos Sabaku llegaron aquel país; Karura les entregó todo el amor y apoyo que necesitaron, Temari creció hermosa y llena de energía, convirtiéndose en un artista pródigo en mezclar y encontrar sonidos adecuados para su música iniciando a temprana edad su carrera; Kankuro era tranquilo, al ser el mayor de los tres creyó que sería el siguiente gran político de la familia, pero sin las ordenanzas del gobernador, reveló una madurez afectuosa y fue el soporte de su madre; Gaara en cambio fue el chico problema. Para su madre fue una tremenda complicación explicarle al pequeño los problemas que atravesaba su familia, él se mantuvo escéptico frente a las dificultades; supuso por parte de su familia extra protegerlo de los medios de comunicación e incluso de las personas, quienes se voltearon contra ellos.

Gaara no comprendía el odio que le dirigían a su familia. Tuvo impedimentos al sociabilizar, era tímido y no confiaba en las personas, creció encaprichado y soberbio, sin más cercanos que su propios parientes; causó dramas en cada escuela en que estuvo, se volvió violento y orgulloso, con el tiempo entendió la situación familiar y aquello solo empeoró lo cosas; detestaba a su jodidos familiares, odiaba con toda el alma a su padre por causar tanto sufrimiento de su madre, no era capaz de ver que era su rebeldía injustificada la que tenía enferma a Karura, ella se culpaba así misma por criar un hijo tan irrespetuoso.

A la edad de 16 años, la vida de Gaara dio un vuelco de 180° grados, su tío Yashamaru le invitó a pasar una temporada junto a él, aceptó por el solo hecho de que la relación en casa era insostenible –no eran más que unas ratas molestas-. El hermano de su madre era igual de bondadoso y paciente, pero no se dejó importunar por su sobrino.

— Me acompañaras al trabajo —ordenó Yashamaru.

— Paso —espetó Gaara—... lo de las cámaras no es lo mío.

Su tío se rió en su cara, él era director de fotografía de una importante compañía de cine y televisión.  
Para la buena suerte de Gaara, su tío lo obligó a ir y fue allí donde lo descubrieron.

— Hey chico, ¿has actuado alguna vez?  
— Nunca.

El joven era guapo, llamó la atención inmediata de los managers y cazadores de talento, le agradó que nadie lo juzgara por su pasado familiar, su madre se había encargado estrictamente de que sus hijos tuvieses una vida completamente limpia en ese país.  
Participó en la audición para un par de casting, le llovían propuestas para hacer de _galán_ y _chico-malo_. A pesar de nunca haber actuado, como nunca puso su esfuerzo y entusiasmo en ello, había encontrado algo que le gustaba, apreciaba los halagos y los aplausos; comenzó aceptar papeles, a tener un propio nombre zanjado de su propio trabajo y sudor.  
Sin duda el papel que lo llevó a donde estaba fue el de la serie _"Shukaku Ghoul" *****_ donde interpretó a un vampiro que resultó ser el héroe-villano que impactó al país, a él los personajes oscuros le iban como anillo al dedo. Las escenas de acción eran su deleite, comenzó a entrenar y a practicar su vida al límite, por primera vez pudo consumir toda esa adrenalina mal contenida en un propósito menos marginal.

No todo era excelente, pero con 20 años y un prometedor futuro dejó de quejarse, seguía siendo un mocoso mimado para el ejercicio de la vida diaria, pero su hermano mayor Kankuro lo mantuvo a raya.

 _Lástima que el pasado de su apellido aún no lo perseguía... y le arrancaba varios pedazos de su esquivo orgullo._

La propuesta de actuar como protagonista de FareOH elevaría su carrera internacionalmente, le agradaba el guion cargado de escenas de alto riesgo, acompañada de una producción de alto presupuesto; solo que los términos del contrato no terminaban de convencerlo, actuaría junto a una _idol_ altamente demandada por los fans y para atraer a una mayor cantidad de espectadores, la compañía les solicitó aparentar una relación.

.

* * *

.

18:05 p.m.

El dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco, el café y una medicina habían hecho efecto, tenía una tremenda ansiedad de fumar, a pesar de que en el gimnasio se lo tenían prohibido, pero cada cierto tiempo su cuerpo debía darle una calada. Aún quedaba una hora para el anuncio de la película, buscaba en el angosto pasillo un rincón tranquilo donde fumar, allí a oscuras, escondido como un anormal, porque si lo encontraba Kankuro o algún miembro del staff se armaría la grande.

Sin embargo, solo halló a su co-protagonista plantada frente suyo, con el rostro compungido; y sabía que debía ser ella, porque ni el antifaz lograba esconder esos ojos encandilados de luna, usaba un vestido tan costoso y elegante que solo podía permitírselo una actriz con su popularidad; y sus flamantes pechos, debía ser Hinata Hyūga y no apostaría otra cosa.

— Gaara-san —Su nombre se escapó de su boca en un ahogado grito de asombro.

— Deberías estar en el escenario.

Ella vaciló un segundo y entonces disparó.

— Ne-Necesito su ayuda, por favor.

" _Contesta Neji_ " Detrás del escenario principal, Karin persistía en comunicarse con el Hyūga; resopló ofuscada, Hinata aún no subía al escenario, el concurso llevaba un leve retraso que estresó cabalmente a toda la organización a cargo.

— Karin — contestó Neji para la felicidad de la pelirroja—. Si es por Hinata-sama, ella estará allí en un momento.

La joven no alcanzó a chistar, el joven colgó abruptamente para su disgusto. Ajustó sus anteojos para calmarse, echó un vistazo al lugar y para su desosiego, su cliente favorita del espectáculo Hinata Hyūga, caminó erguida hacía uno de los bastidores de entrada al escenario, custodiada por sus dos guardaespaldas Lee y Tenten, a rastras le seguía uno de los técnicos de instalación de los equipo de comunicación.

Aunque fue otra persona la que se robó todas las miradas; cogía la mano de Hinata, el guapo y recio actor, Sabaku no Gaara, quien permanecía ajeno ante los chillidos eufóricos de las participantes del concurso.

— ¡Karin! –gritó Naruto al oído de la pelirroja, ella despertó del trance provocado por la imagen que acababa de presenciar.  
— ¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo? —Intento incorporarse, pero no pudo desviar su vista de ese par.  
— ¿Por qué tanta bulla por esos dos?  
— Hum —mordió la punta de una de sus uñas pintadas de negro y sonrió infantilmente—... Trabajo para ella y él es su novio.

A pesar de que el Uzumaki estaba más que consiente de que por esos lares podría toparse a su ex de frente, hasta ahora no se figuraba ningún indicio de sospecha, el concurso y los planes de ganarlo lo despistaron. Achinó los ojos, examinó las figuras de ambas personas curioso, pero no la reconoció, el antifaz le pareció extraño, más le dio igual, tenía entendido que en esos eventos de otakus los fetiches abundaban y eran corrientes, creyó que ese brillante y laceo cabello podía ser perfectamente una peluca de alta calidad, semejante a la que Karin –su presunta prima lejana- le puso, dado que la cabellera falsa daba un aspecto más natural y realista; el vestido que llevaba puesto le pareció precioso, dejaba a la vista la esbelta y bella proporción de su cuerpo, el color le recordó al que Hinata usó una vez para su obra escolar, su mente actuó fugaz en censurar aquella imagen. Apreció de soslayo al supuesto novio, lo conocía de una serie que tenía loco a medio mundo, a él la dinámica de los vampiros le parecía muy afeminado, su examen del actor lo resumió en una frase: Apuesto a que es gay.

— Última pregunta para Uchicha-san —Se alzó el intercesor, en medio de la mesa de conferencias de prensa.

El mangaka Itachi Uchiha aclaró su garganta, atosigado bebió un poco de agua. Los 15 minutos de la entrevista se le tornaron pesados y aquello solo tenía un motivo: Sasuke y Naruto. No tenía noticias de lo que pasaba en los otros sectores de la Convención, su ayudante Sai había esfumado sospechosamente de su radar.

— ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que llegó a un acuerdo para el anime?

— Está en negociación —respondió seco.

— ¿Pero es factible o no?

— Acabó la ronda de preguntas —Dictaminó el intercesor a los periodistas—. Uchiha-san dirigirá un breve mensaje acerca de su obra _Sharingan_.

El moreno sujetó un ejemplar de su tomo de _Sharingan_ , sonrió a los presentes.

— _Sharingan_ es el reflejo de los demonios humanos arraigados, estos no deben ser necesariamente malos, al contrario, lo que quiero decir —Hizo una pausa, los periodistas lo escuchaban atentos—... En vez de dar spoilers o preocuparme por el anime, quiero que todo niño que lea esta historia, sea capaz de reconocer sus propios temores, hacerles frentes, abrazarlos y salir a delante junto a ellos. Dibujé esta historia para mi hermano menor, quería ayudarlo a aceptarse así mismo tal y como es, todos los deseos de mi corazón están plasmados aquí.

Al dar por terminada la conferencia revisó su celular, una inesperada llamada perdida de Karin Uzumaki tintineaba en la pantalla, seguido un mensaje: _"Ven al escenario principal right now!"_

Probó a contactar a su hermano, pero nada, señal muerta; marcó a Sai, menos, ignorado completamente. No le quedó otra que tomar rumbo hacía el sector D, echó un vistazo a su reloj, 18:30 p.m. Faltaba media hora para el anuncio de FareOH. La aglomeración de personas en dirección al show era abundante, le tomaría a lo menos unos veinte minutos llegar...

.

* * *

.

Fue inesperado para ella, el actuar frente al público relajó su temple -quien lo diría- Hinata las primeras veces que se presentó ante una audiencia, a duras penas modulaba una frase entera, sufría de pánico escénico y temblores en el cuerpo; pero ahora era elocuente, se atrevía a animar frente a un volumen considerable de espectadores, se mostró así: tranquila, alegre y cómoda. Centró su mente en enunciar con gracia a cada team que presentaba su performance, se desplazó por el escenario con elegancia, interpretaba un perfecto papel conquistando a los asistentes; no titubeó, el staff la guiaba en cada palabra y paso que debía dar, más en su estómago se tejía un nudo de ansiedad, era irremediable, en cualquier minuto subirían ellos, Naruto y sus compañeros.

 _Naruto-kun._ Evocar ese nombre causaba ambivalencia en su corazón; podía sonreír, por los inolvidables preciosos momentos juntos; o contrariarle, un hueco efímero se trizaba con aguda angustia.

Detrás del escenario, el ambiente se transformó en uno aún más caótico, grupos entraban y salían a escena, los organizadores corrían, los participantes intentaban ensayar sus últimos pasos; sin duda la más neurótica era Ino, la señorita tenía formado a su equipo, les hizo repetir para sí mismos sus líneas mientras acomodaba el cosplay a cada uno al mismo tiempo que los corregía, todo a una velocidad y persuasión digna de elogio, las chicas como papagayos declamaban y al mismo tiempo ajustaban sus especiales maquillajes característicos de cada personaje, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke; estos estaban despreocupados frente a tales exagerados pasos, en ningún momento le tomaron el peso al "show", sobre todo el Uchiha, que por cierto aún tenía una bolsa de hielo pegada al rostro; el tal Orochimaru se le había acercado solo para guiñarle un ojo, le perturbó, pero a esas alturas ya le habían ocurrido cosas tan raras que ni se inmutó.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba inquieto. Las severas pupilas de Sabaku no Gaara no se desclavaban de él.

— Oye tú, rarito sin cejas —Lo interpeló hostigado— ¿Qué tanto estás mirando?  
— ¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki? —El pelirrojo se le acercó altivo sin reparar en que los cercanos se volteaban a verlos.

— A ti qué te importa.  
— Naruto cuida tu boca —le regañó Karin tirando de su hombro para que reculase. Los guardias inmediatamente se acercaron a resguardar al actor.

— Veo que eres tú Uzumaki —Sonrió de medio lado burlón, sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y se lo enseñó—. Tengo un mensaje para ti, pero antes quiero que me respondas algunas dudas.

El rubio frunció el ceño, detestaba a las personas presumidas y ese sujeto con su simple presencia lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, aunque por alguna razón, ese trozó de hojas le intrigó - _¿Podría ser...?_ \- La idea de que fuese de ella le aceleró el corazón, una ola de calor se propagó por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el Uzumaki fingiendo desinterés.

— Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo —Gaara ladeó la cabeza en un ademán para que lo siguiera.

Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente, se cruzó de brazos; surtía una fuerte desconfianza al pelirrojo, pero de todas maneras se atrevió a seguirlo, porque de no hacerlo se habría lamentado toda su vida.

Sasuke se limitó a darle un vistazo mientras se iba. - _Usuratonkachi*_ \- murmuró para sus adentros.

.

* * *

.

— _Lo diré solo una vez Naruto ¿Estás seguro de quieres ir a ver el anuncio?_

— _Con mayor razón, si la veo le diré que más le vale que haga la mejor versión de la teniente Lucy Forbes que jamás se ha visto. ¡De veras!_

 _._

* * *

.

Se dirigieron al corredor; Gaara aprovechó la oportunidad de que nadie merodeaba y prendió un cigarrillo, la ansiedad lo volvía loco; su acompañante solo lo observó con una mueca de desagrado.

— Ve al grano —espetó Naruto.

El actor dio la primera calada a su cigarro extasiándose del humo que entraba a sus pulmones, un mes de abstinencia al carajo.

— Te la daré, cálmate Uzumaki —respondió exhalando un vaho de humareda—. Solo aclárame un par de cosas.

— No, tú respóndeme; por qué sabes mi nombre y de qué trata todo esto.

— ¿No lo sabes? —El pelirrojo dio un respingo; evaluó el rostro desconcertado de Naruto, su expresión avinagrada le hizo dudar si realmente desconocía el asunto o no, mas no iba a disuadirlo de sus intenciones con facilidad— ¿En serio no tienes idea de lo que te estoy hablando?  
— No, de veras —renegó.

Gaara miró la nota entre sus dedos recriminándose por haber aceptado el favor de Hinata.

— Entonces... —balbuceó— ¿Qué es lo que pretende _ella_?  
— ¿Ella? ¿Hablas de —inquirió Naruto, empuñó las manos, dubitativo preguntó—... Hinata?  
— Claro —afirmó el aludido—.Tú eres su novio, ella me pidió que te diera esta nota.  
— ¿Es una broma verdad? —Carcajeó incrédulo— ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
— No me lo dijo nadie —arrugó Sabaku la nariz ofendido—. Fue lo que pensé, Hyūga estaba nerviosa por entrar de la mano conmigo a los bastidores, me rogó que te entregara esta nota a ti.  
— Espera... ¿La chica que esta allá afuera en el escenario es Hinata?  
— Sí... ¿No era algo obvio?  
— Pero ella es tu novia.  
— Por supuesto que no, es solo publicidad para la película.

No podía ser más despistado, Naruto Uzumaki enmudeció.  
— Eres idiota —Gaara ya casi terminaba su cigarro, lo arrojó al suelo y lo aplastó con la punta de la suela— Aun así, no te la daré hasta que me digas que pretenden ustedes dos, me estoy arriesgando demasiado haciendo esto.  
— Estoy... confundido. Yo —Se alejó con brusquedad—... No tengo nada que ver con ella, lamento que te involucrara —Nervioso y aturdido, pero más que eso molesto, posó la vista en un punto fijo de la pared y masculló con fuerza—. Dile lo siguiente: Ella y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

El actor entrecerró los ojos, Naruto estaba pálido, le recordaba a la misma Hyūga; él no era de los que ayudaba a las personas, pero no pudo oponerse al talante de Hinata cuando se le acercó. Tenía una enorme curiosidad por la peculiar situación; le tendió la nota impulsivamente y el rubio lo observó atónito.

— No soy una maldita paloma mensajera —Le aventó la hoja y esta se fue deslizando en el aire—. No sé qué pasa entre ustedes, pero claramente ella si tiene algo que decirte.

Se marchó sin siquiera asegurarse de que el chico había sujetado la nota.

El joven esperó unos segundos, se rascó su traspirada nuca y de reojo observó como el pelirrojo desaparecía en la oscuridad del corredor; el calor dentro del angosto pasillo era sofocante, maldijo para sí; qué estaba haciendo, tenía 20 años y estaba allí en una Convención de anime vestido con un uniforme de preparatoria, encima le apretaba de todas partes y la chaqueta que lo disimulaba le provocaba sudar como condenado, sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos y las sobó, quitó el maquillaje que escondía sus acentuadas marcas, esos bigotes tan suyos, ya no importaba qué haría o a qué pretendía hacer. En el fondo seguía siendo inmaduro e impulsivo. La hoja de papel estaba tendida en el piso, se resistió un segundo, odiaba sentir tanto nerviosismo, ya no lo soportaba, terminaría con esas sensaciones de una vez. Se agachó y recogió la nota, bufó enrabiado. Le sudaban las manos y su pulso se aceleró como nunca en mucho tiempo - _esto es una mierda_ \- Pasaron 2 años Hinata ¿Por qué seguía molesto con ella? Ni de broma podía ser cierto, alguna trampa seguro. Su estómago se retorció, trago saliva y la abrió.

Tres palabras que tuvo que leer 6 veces, porque las primeras dos las vio tan rápido que no las entendió, a la tercera se le crisparon los músculos, con la cuarta y quinta recién logró asimilar el mensaje y la sexta la repitió verbalmente mientras corría en dirección al escenario.

La nota se soltó de sus manos y se fue flotando por el pasillo, en ella se leía con una temblorosa letra:

" **Tell your world*"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era el turno del team de Ino para presentarse. La rubia se enfermó de los nervios al no encontrar a Naruto por ningún lado, uno de los productores les obligó a tomar posiciones en la escenografía.

El Uzumaki llegó jadeando a bambalinas, tambaleaba; la fuerte música que correspondía a su performance se escuchaba con estruendo, un miembro del staff al verlo lo arrastró hasta el frente.  
— ¡Qué pasa hombre! —voceó el sujeto—. Tu grupo ya comenzó.

El joven no entendía ninguna de las instrucciones que le daba el tipejo; se sentía tan mareado que fue arrojado como un trapo a la tarima. Fue a caer justo en pleno baile de las _yanderes_ lideradas por Ino, esta al verlo rugió. Naruto pávido dio vista al frente, nunca había visto tal aglomeración de personas que fijaran su atención en él - _¡d-do-doble mierda!_ \- Despacio se incorporó, la música cambió escabrosamente por una macabra, diviso a Sasuke, este iba directo hacia Ino sosteniendo una katana; el rubio dentro de su frenesí, no advirtió que esta arma era de juguete, pensó que era otro arranque asesino del Uchiha y trotó a interponerse entre su amigo y la joven para zanjar el enfrentamiento.

Sasuke se percató de la actitud atolondrada y consiguió con suerte desviar la katana de plástico, sus ojos se desorbitaron al chocar nuevamente con el rubio -¿EN SERIO NARUTO? _Triple mierda_ \- Los espectadores aullaron ante la expectación, la posición daba entender que había atravesado a Naruto y este dentro de su afán de sacrifico besó a su _yandere_ y ambos cayeran impactándose contra el piso, el rubio herido y el Uchiha ahorcándose así mismo culpándose, solo que en realidad ambos estaban tan asqueados que lo que hacían era auto infligirse arcadas escupiendo las salivas del otro.

Lord Orochimaru vitoreó de pie junto a la seguidilla de aplausos y chiflidos de los asistentes, los chicos se habían superado a sí mismos, que hermosa era la juventud.

Ambos protagonistas que se enroscaban en el piso fueron levantados por Ino y abrazados por sus compañeras e hicieron reverencias al público.

En una esquina cercana a los bastidores, Hinata detrás del antifaz admiraba la presentación con desolación, sentía una fuerte punzada en el estómago y le temblaba un poco el labio inferior. Una mano que se apoyó sobre su hombro la despertó de su abstracción, más no desvió su mirada del frente, la persona, un joven de taciturnos ojos turquesa y cabellera roja, se inclinó sutilmente para quedar a su altura.

— Le entregué el papel.

— Gracias Gaara-kun —musitó ella, sus orbes de luna escudriñaban a Naruto, de pies a cabeza, se asemejaba a un espejismo del pasado, un mal chiste.

— Me debes una y ten por segura que te la cobraré.

Avanzó al centro del escenario, sus tacones de 10 cm se pasearon con delicadeza, con entereza dio cada paso y dedicando una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¡Eso ha sido muy intenso! —exclamó enérgica, el jefe de producción le dio indicaciones por el audífono—. ¡Me informan de que ya tenemos un equipo ganador!

Resultó que estaban tan cortos de tiempo que la premiación no duró más de 3 minutos.

— Los ganadores de la performance —Hinata fue interrumpida por Lord Orochimaru, quien voló hasta la tarima con un enorme cheque y le estrechó con fuerza la mano a Sasuke. No pasó desapercibido la lenta relamida de labios que dio en el acto. La Hyūga no le quedó más que pedir un fuerte aplauso para los chicos.

.

* * *

.

19:05 p.m.

Un brazo dentro del grupo lo jaló, el team se retiraba hasta las primeras butacas con vista a la escena. Naruto fue arrastrado por el grupo, pero su mente estaba cegado por la presencia de Hinata Hyūga, la contempló de perfil, una electricidad lo taladró; estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia y en ningún instante se cruzaron, pero su respiración se entrecortó, los empujes lo alejaron de la joven y cada vez se le dificultaba más contener el aire en sus pulmones. Sasuke notó la palidez de su amigo, se aproximó a su lado y lo examinó, el rubio llevó su palma al pecho y tiró de la camisa, tenía el pecho agitado y sudaba, el Uchiha se preocupó al verlo y lo ayudó a bajar a los asientos. Naruto no escuchaba las palabras, se sentía pésimo, verla dolía, no concebía la idea de que Hinata tuviese ese efecto en él, se aferró a su amigo y gradualmente fue recuperando la compostura.

Las luces se apagaron por largos minutos, dejando en penumbras al sector D, solo los focos que rodeaban el tablado acompañaban con su débil fulgor; una voz grave se hizo escuchar, anunciaba que el momento que tanto esperaban los fans había llegado, la épica música del anime de FareOH retumbó en los oídos de los asistentes, la imagen de un contador apareció en las pantallas repartidas por el escenario, emitieron imágenes continuas de la serie, instantes memorables y actuaciones heroicas.

Entre la oscuridad, una ronca voz se alzó.

— Soy un cazador —Un foco alumbró a Gaara, este vestía el uniforme del personaje que interpretaría, el Capitan Ren, apuntó con su arma a la pantalla principal donde la escena mostraba a los parásitos gigantes de la serie—... y ellos mi presa.

— La humanidad está pagando un alto precio —La suave voz de Hinata se escuchó como un susurro, su figura en cambio fue proyectando tenue, a medida que decía sus líneas mostraron a una sombría chica de vestido negro acarreando una guadaña—. El destino es ira, miedo, crueldad. Nadie nos ayudará, las bestias han arrasado con nuestras almas. No queda esperanza.

— Debemos unirnos y luchar —Se aproximaron hasta rozarse.

— ¿Contra qué? ¿Contra quienes?

— Ven Lucy —Gaara sujetó su mano, se enderezaron quedando frente al público —.Con tristeza y confianza en nuestros corazones demostraremos la voluntad de seguir adelante. Nadie será privado de su vida, mientras yo viva. Acabaremos con todos, uno por uno, los enemigos de la humanidad caerán.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba boquiabierto, sus pensamientos quedaron suspendidos en el espacio-tiempo, seguía sin reconocer a Hinata, frente a él estaba otra persona: Lucy Forbes, su gloriosa y hermosa teniente, tembló, pero está vez de emoción, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo furioso, se sintió marica, sopenco.

Las luces se encendieron, Hinata sonrió y sus ojos de piedra luna gritaban un sinfín de emociones inefables, su corazón se iba a salir del pecho; lo buscó a él entre el público y no lo halló, siguió actuando cuando el presentador subió junto a ellos y entrevistó a Gaara, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, una gota de sangre humedeció su boca; el animador le habló, mas ella no entendió qué le dijo, su co-protagonista le apretó la mano y contestó por ella –Está muy emocionada- contestó seductor.

El escenario D era un bullicio de gritos y silbidos, de pronto las luces volvieron a bajar; ella sintió frío, sus pies le dolían, de pronto todo el cansancio acumulado cayó de golpe sobre ella. El animador le quitó la guadaña, Hinata sonrió como tonta, Sabaku se le acercó desencajándola.

— Tienes que cantar ¡Reacciona!

Dio un pequeño brinco, quedó sola en medio del espacio y recuperó la consciencia, respiró hondo, las luces difusas eran azules – _como sus bellos ojos_ \- y se esparcían como luciérnagas por el gran escenario.

— Esta canción —Sacó fuerzas y firme, levantó su voz—... es un regalo para ustedes. Se llama Tell your world. Su significado es, que puedes expresar las cosas que tienes que decir mediante todas las expresiones de arte, una de ellas es la música...

 **...**

 **—** _Naruto-kun, quiero regalarte esta canción._

— _Tell your world ¿Por qué?_

— _Escúchala._

 _Sus finos dedos presionaron tímidos acordes del teclado; al chico le causaba fascinación oírla tocar, cuando Hinata cantaba se fundía con la música, ella se volvía arte._

 ** _..._**

 _ **Esos sentimientos intangibles, no los olvides (...)**_

 _ **De pronto me atrapó la frase que entonaba**_

 _ **Las palabras que llevaba en mi corazón, las liberé en el cielo.**_

El rubio no entendía qué es lo ella pretendía, pero quedó atrapado por la atmósfera; la joven cantaba con el alma y entonces _¡cloc!_ Algo dentro de él se removió, la reconoció, su menudo primer amor parado frente a miles de personas vocalizando la canción que le pertenecía.

 **...**

— _¿Por qué esta canción Hinata?_

— _Porque Naruto-kun puede conectar a las personas..._

— _Entonces que sea nuestra_ _ **clave**_ _, cuando quieras decirme algo importante que te cueste decir solo cántame esta canción y el mensaje me llegara ¡De veras!_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hay algo que quiero decirte**_

 _ **Hay algo que quiero entregarte**_

 _ **Un montón de puntos forman una línea resonando en la distancia...**_

El chico despabiló, una catarsis de emociones encontradas reactivó su adrenalina; divisó las esquinas del escenografía y sus piernas corrieron en una dirección dispuesto a realizar la mayor de las locuras, era un estado de ebriedad, porque no razonó; se encontró a los guardaespaldas Lee y Tenten que le detuvieron el paso.

— Está prohibido pasar de esta línea.

—Déjenlo entrar—intercedió Gaara desde arriba. _Algo_ de esos dos, había conectado en lo más hondo de su ser, una especie de empatía o quizás envidia de esos sentimientos, supuso; se preguntaba a sí mismo que llevaba a dos personas tan distintas y rotas a hacer ese tipo de estupideces.

Lee se resistió confundido, pero el actor apartó a los guardaespaldas y le tendió una mano a Naruto para que subiera

— Pasa de una vez Uzumaki.

 _ **Hay palabras que quiero decirte,**_

 _ **Hay sonidos que quiero entregarte,**_

 _ **Muchas lineas forman un enlace, conectando todo...**_

La canción estaba terminando y la voz de Hinata llegaba a su clímax, Naruto corrió al borde de las bambalinas y se detuvo a observarla -Del pasado no se vive, a su vez solo te pudre y no te deja continuar-.

 _ **Por un instante creo que el sonido sacude el universo.**_

 _ **Díselo, a ese mundo solo para ti,**_

 _ **Donde quiera que estés.**_

 _ **...**_

—S _i el destino nos vuelve a juntar... te prometo que haré las cosas de manera diferente._

— _¿Y si es muy tarde?_

 ** _..._**

Corrió al centro del escenario y se plantó frente a ella, Hinata se giró y se petrificaron.

Ninguno de los dos pudo mover un músculo.

 **...**

 **— _Tell your world._**

— _¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?_

— _Tuve un mal día, necesito uno de tus abrazos._

 ** _..._**

No podían pretender que eran las mismas personas de hace 4 años, cuyo romance de adolescentes duró un poco más de dos; eran otros, adultos y con vidas ajenas, pero ahí estaban desubicados ante la expectación de miles de personas contemplando su atrocidad, cómo osaban en escarbar en las heridas selladas.

— Interpretaré a Lucy Forbes— declaró ella— ¿Estarás bien con eso?

Él admiró su rostro de porcelana, era otra, más adulta y segura de sí misma, pero en sus ojos y en su voz continuaba siendo la misma tímida chica que una vez amó.

—Sí... enhorabuena por obtener el papel, lo harás genial Hinata.

—Gra-gracias Naruto-k-kun.

Fue sacado a tirones por los guardias, sentía el cuerpo hueco, sin órganos ni sentidos, como si una parte de él se hubiese muerto; y Hinata lo vio alejarse derramando al fin la última lagrima que por tantos años hubo retenido.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Shukaku Ghoul"*** Inspirado en Tokyo Ghoul, anime que no me gustó mucho, pero se me ocurrió en el momento jaja_

 _ **Usuratonkachi** * Estúpido, cabeza hueca._

 **Tell your world*** Esta canción fue creada por Kz para el comercial de Google Chrome, para promoverse en Japón.

.

.

.

 **Hoy estoy muy feliz, la verdad no esperé tantos follow y más fav, eso se traduce a nuevas personitas que van llegando, pero quiero que se prenuncien! con sus reviews es la única forma en qué sé si estoy haciéndolo bien o no, además si veo interés puedo actualizar más rápido y todos somos felices (?)**

 **Saludos especiales a Elena, no creo que haya resuelto tus dudas con este capítulo, pero ya para el próximo te prometo que sí!**

 **Se acabaron los flash back y los misterios, desde el próximo capítulo me voy con todo (:**

 **Nos leemos! Chauu**


	5. IV Naruto: Enemigo de Shonen

**N/A: Capítulo largo, en compensación por no subir la semana pasada.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, violencia explícita (moderada)**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

.

.

Era una noche cálida; en el cielo despejado las estrellas tintineaban tímidas y una tibia corriente de aire aceleraba el paso de los transeúntes, solo los faroles y los semáforos adornaban la oscuridad; a excepción de los focos de un pequeño cine.

La cartelera apenas parpadeaba de lo desgastada, al parecer era la última función del día y las personas se retiraban airosas, quejándose del calor.

Una solitaria joven de largos cabellos y flequillo azulado, salió cabizbaja, sus piernas flaqueaban avanzando a torpes pasos, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. De sus perlados ojos se derramaban silenciosas lágrimas, el resto del mundo creería que se trataba de la emoción contenida tras ver la película; mas la chica, de no más de 14 años, reñía duelo en su corazón.

Era el cumpleaños de la gran actriz Hanami Hyūga. Un desafortunado incidente terminó con su vida hacía unos cuantos meses atrás; a la de edad de 35 años, en la ciudad de Kumo, país del Rayo, fue encontrada muerta en su habitación de hotel, aún sin quedar claro si se trató de un homicidio o un suicidio. La prensa especuló tantas sandeces, que la propia familia Hyūga se vio obligada a declarar que _ella no atravesaba un buen momento_ , sin descartar presuntos trastornos mentales. A pesar de que la justicia seguía investigando, el caso quedó zanjado al poco tiempo.

Un solo cine en Konoha se atrevía a proyectar una vieja película en la que una vez la hermosa actriz participó, como si Hinata, su hija mayor, y aquella gran pantalla fuesen los únicos en ansiar recordarla.

— _Debes hacerte fuerte. Estudia mucho, haz amigos, se amable, sigue bailando y enséñales tu hermosa voz. —Hanami Hyūga se quebró y abrazó a su hija desconsolada, apenas logró articular un triste adiós— Se tú misma Hinata._

Volver a contemplarla en vida la empapaba de felicidad, aunque fuese por unos escasos segundos, confortaba su pecho revivir el lazo de amor que la unía con su madre. La extrañaba tanto...

Por las circunstancias que la envolvían, estuvieron separadas por casi medio año, se sentía culpable, si tan solo se hubiese esforzado más, o haber nacido con talento artístico; pero fue el fracaso Hyūga.

— _Hinata no irá con ustedes, no tiene lo que se necesita, a pesar de tener 13 años, no demuestra habilidades, ni carácter. Hanabi siendo más joven, parece entender mucho mejor el mundo del espectáculo, ella será la indicada para trabajar en la Agencia._

El eco de la voz de su abuela repercutía.

Habían tomado la determinación, Dejar que el tiempo la haga madura, veamos si algún día supera las expectativas. Difícil.

De no ser por su incompetencia, habrían estado juntos como familia.

Se dirigió sin rumbo por las oscuras veredas; sus oídos no escuchaban, insensible al calor y frío, solo percibía un sangrado palpitante al interior de su cuerpo. Hinata sucumbía en una honda depresión, se esforzaba por entender su situación; pertenecer a la aclamada familia Hyūga significaba estar en permanente sacrificio.

— _Los Hyūga hemos puestos nuestras vidas a disposición del público, entiéndelo mocosa inútil._

 _Lo llamaban el alto precio de la fama._

Su mente estaba débil y cada vez se extraviaba más en la agonía de sus cavilaciones.

Sin cuidado, continuó adentrándose por las escabrosas calles.

No había ni un alma a su alrededor y aunque hubiese habido alguien, ella seguiría como una muerta en vida, sin miedo, sin más nada que perder.

Detrás de ella, aparecieron dos sujetos, quienes la seguían _in fraganti_ ; escondían sus cabezas con las gorras de sus polerones. Hinata habría podido sospechar que la venían acosando desde su salida del cine, pero estaba tan nublada que no hubo caso.

— ¡Ahora! — Uno de los sujetos se acercó por su espalda, tapando de un manotazo su boca. Hinata no reaccionó hasta que el filo de un cuchillo le amenazó con hendir su garganta.

Fue arrastrada hasta un callejón; su menudo cuerpo no opuso resistencia, ella seguía impávida, habiendo tocado fondo, lo único que deseaba era morirse allí y rápido.

— No se te ocurra intentar nada. —Le amenazó con su febril voz el chico que la tenía amordazada.

El otro, que al igual que su cómplice, parecía tan solo un chiquillo de no más edad que ella; nervioso, le quitó la cartera a Hinata y revisó sus pertenencias.

El cuerpo de la niña se tensó; inmóvil y asustada sin dejar de llorar.

La desesperación embargó al que sostenía su bolso, sus patosos movimientos provocaron que su gorro se soltara, dejando ver una mata de cabellos rubios.

— Idiota, cúbrete —masculló el otro alarmado.

Este levantó la cabeza extrañado, aún sin percatarse de su error fatal.

Hinata clavó sus orbes de luna en el rostro de su asaltante, escaneando cada detalle de él; las marcas de sus mejillas, su recta nariz y, aunque estuviesen en penumbras, sus azules ojos brillaban anonadados, escudriñando en la joven Hyūga, buscando en la chica resquicios de un inexistente recuerdo.

De pronto sintió paz en su corazón, una bella luz en medio de las tinieblas...

— ¡Mierda, qué haces!

El rubio reaccionó, la contracción de su rostro cambió bruscamente por una relajada.

— En su bolso no hay nada, solo una billetera, déjala ir y vámonos.

— Nada de eso, entréganos todo lo que lleves de valor.

La muchacha obedeció y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó su celular; su atacante se lo quitó.

— Te falta algo.

Hinata tembló y meneó la cabeza en signo de negativa.

— Dijo que no tiene nada, ahora vayámonos.

— Nos enviaron por esa cosa, ella sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

Intentó remover la mano de su opresor, este apretó con más fuerza; apenas podía respirar.

— Danos el prendedor.

A la joven Hyūga le azotó una inmensa ira; guardaba de su madre un delicado prendedor, prefería morir antes de entregarlo. Su cuerpo actuó inconsciente, mordió los dedos de su captor y este dio un grito soltándola. Viéndose libre se echó a correr despavorida.

— ¡Mierda! — voceó enfurecido el sujeto-. No te quedes parado Naruto, hay que seguirla.

—¡Olvídalo Sasuke, no voy a seguir con esto! Fue un error hacerle caso a tu primo Obito, no somos ningunos ladrones.

— Idiota, ella vio tu cara.

El rubio inexplicablemente le asestó una fuerte patada, aventándole como un saco de patatas al pavimento.

— ¡No importa!

— Nos enviaran a un mugriento hogar de menores si no la atrapamos. No estoy dispuesto a que eso pase.

Algo se removía en su cabeza; un chispazo, un recuerdo, aquella chica, un _dejá vù_... Caos mental.

— Ella no era alguien común y corriente... ¿Qué te dijo Obito?

— Solo que le quitáramos el prendedor a esa niña rica, qué importa quién sea.

— Tenía unos muy ojos extraños...

—¡Mierda! Me torciste un pie tarado.

La primera vez que se vieron Hinata Hyūga y Naruto Uzumaki, se grabaron en la retina con suma prolijidad; no fue su deseo, sus más fuertes miedos se conectaron, hirviendo en recovecos que desconocían tener.

Ella vio arrepentimiento, fracaso; y a la vez, un cálido halo posándose frente suyo, lleno de vida, como suaves rayos de sol de un acaso al final de una carretera; Naruto fue una paradoja.

Él supo que Hinata sufría y su orgullo no soportó hacerle daño, nuevamente se reflejó en alguien, la misma clase de dolor que acarreaba consigo, uno que se impregnaba en el cuerpo, apresando tan fuerte, sin permitir respirar...

Jamás olvidarían esa sensación; solo que sus cerebros se encargaron de bloquearse, enterrándose en el baúl cerrado del subconsciente, escondiendo el crepitar de las emociones que bombardearon con frenesí sus cuerpos; Naruto y Hinata jamás dijeron una sola palabra acerca de esa noche, en parte porque él aún era inmaduro, temía más por meterse en problemas y ella por vergüenza y aturdimiento.

.

* * *

 _Capítulo IV._

 _._

 **N** aruto: **E** nemigo de **S** hōnen

* * *

 _"Es curioso lo que un joven recuerda. Porque yo no recuerdo haber nacido, no recuerdo lo que me regalaron para mi primera Navidad y no recuerdo a dónde fui para mi primer pic-nic. Pero si recuerdo la primera vez que escuché la voz más dulce de todo el mundo." - Forrest Gump_

.

.

El primer amor de Naruto Uzumaki fue su mamá Kushina.

Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes. Acabado el instituto, Kushina y Minato unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, a juicio de ellos no existían razones para retrasar inminente hecho, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, el amor más puro que se había visto por Konoha.

Sin embargo, no fue sencillo.

Iniciaron de cero; Minato era un hombre leal, amable y más que brillante, solían llamarlo el genio que aparece una vez por cada generación, solo que él no aspiraba a ser doctor o abogado; su sueño era ser profesor y lo cumplió, amaba la docencia y usar ese "poderoso cerebro" para idear mil maneras de llegar a sus alumnos; a Kushina en cambio, estudiar se le daba fatal, pero secundó a su esposo, su entereza y corazón eran inquebrantables, siendo capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por verlo alcanzar sus sueños.

La pareja trabajó duro; él, de día estudiaba en la universidad y de noche laboraba de barman en una taberna no muy lejana a su hogar; ella pendoneó por varios trabajos, su hiperactividad y temperamento no parecían encajar en ningún perfil, pero era testaruda y jamás se rindió, demoraba poco en volver a ser contratada y aventurarse en un nuevo oficio.

El nacimiento de Naruto les llenó de dicha. Minato cursaba su último semestre para graduarse y comenzar con su vocación, por ello vivían de lo justo y sin más lujos que una reducida televisión en la que Kushina veía las teleseries; con la llegada de su primogénito se conmovieron de riquezas, los rizos dorados y los juguetones orbes azules del niño colmaron sus almas de amor y orgullo, no existía mayor felicidad en sus vidas y si aquello no era opulencia, preferirían ser toda la vida pobres almas convidándoles a su hijo la mayor de las devociones antes de poseer millones de pestilentes dólares.

El pequeño Naruto creció feliz, sus padres eran superhéroes y los tres se las arreglaban para disfrutar a pleno aquellos instantes en familia; vivían en un departamentito cercano al centro de Konoha, un poco apretados, pero tampoco tenían demasía de bienes, se las apañaban bien a pesar de las pocas comodidades. Kushina dejó de trabajar para cuidar de su criatura y Minato se convirtió en el sostenedor. Fue criado, irremediablemente, como un hijo de mamá, mimado y disfrutado por sus padres a montones.

Su segundo amor fue el ramen, era la especialidad de su madre, uno de los pocos platillos que a la mujer le resultaban espléndidos, o mejor dicho, sin ápices de ingredientes extra-indeseables, degustar una sopa caliente y fideos amasados con empeño, con agregado adicional de amor-de-Kushina, se embutieron en Naruto grabándose para siempre de esa exquisitez en su paladar y estómago.

Su siguiente amor, uno apasionado que también le acompañaría por el resto de su vida, fue el futbol. Minato le regaló un balón para su tercer cumpleaños; los dos jugaban todos los días, incluso aquellos extenuantes en que el padre llegaba muerto de agotamiento, mas este se rendía ante la energía y viveza de Naruto, procuraba darle al menos 10 a 15 minutos de su tiempo; excepto los días de invierno, puesto que su mujer de largos cabellos rojos les reprendía severamente si los hallaba afuera exponiéndose al frío.

Su padre le enseñó las reglas de un partido real y él poco a poco fue entendiéndolas, le fascinaba perseguir la pelota y echar goles, entrenaba incluso solo, desarrolló un espíritu competitivo y siempre ansió superarse a sí mismo, Naruto quería ganarle a papá y demostrarle a mamá que él era el mejor.

Minato fue su primer rival, posición que años después ocuparía Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando Naruto conoció a Hinata, no advirtió en que se trataba de la misma niña que tiempo atrás vio en aquella fantástica película. Fue en la época en que con su familia se sentaba a cenar viendo películas por la tarde.

— ¡Qué ojos más extraños! ¡De veras! —exclamó con su pueril voz a sus 7 años, asombrado por la niña de inmensos ojos lavanda grisáceos que apareció en la diminuta pantalla.

—Son los ojos Hyūga ¡Sabes!*—Kushina se emocionó al verla- Ella es la hija de Hanami y Hiashi Hyūga ¡Es tan linda!

Minato rió ante las expresiones del par, su hijo se deslizó hincado hasta quedar frente a la pantalla, hechizado por aquella rareza humana, perplejo como todo niño que ve algo diferente por primera vez. La actitud infantil de su esposa la esperaba, Kushina era una fan empedernida del trabajo de los Hyūga; como dueña de casa ociosa, veía cuanto drama y peliculón transmitiesen, incluso de esas lejanas veces que se daban el gusto de ir al cine, ella elegía la cinta donde alguno de los dos Hyūga estuviese presente.

— ¡Oh! Es una princesa. —Naruto observaba ensimismado a la pequeña Hyūga.

Llevaba un níveo vestidito que le daba la apariencia de una muñeca dócil, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus azulados cortos cabellos; tan serena y sonriente, mas sus mejillas teñidas de austero rojo delataban su nerviosismo, un actor adulto posaba sobre su cabecita una deslumbrante tiara. Naruto presionó con sus dedos la pantalla y le dio suaves golpeteos a la imagen de la niña.

— ¡Mira papá! Tiene una corona.

— ¡Qué linda! —voceó estremecida Kushina— Sin duda llegará a ser una gran actriz como su madre.

Esa fue una de las últimas tardes que pasaron los tres juntos, Naruto olvidó a aquella niña y sus blanquecinos orbes, esa memoria fue reemplazada por la tibia sonrisa que le regaló Minato a su hijo ante su reacción al ver los ojos Hyūga. Un año más tarde, un tumor se lo llevó para siempre de su vida.

.

* * *

.

No hubo tiempo para la tristeza.

Pasado un mes de la muerte de su esposo, Kushina Uzumaki se encomendó en la ardua tarea de buscar trabajo. Jamás se rendiría, incluso con su corazón hecho añicos, se resistió a no claudicar ante su perdida; Naruto vio llorar a su madre frente a él dos veces, la primera en el funeral y la segunda, la noche en que llegaron al Barrio siete.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos se vio forzada a mudarse junto a su hijo, sin Minato, no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir pagando el costo del alquiler del apartamento.

— Viviremos frente a los Uchiha. Mikoto tiene un hijo de tu misma edad, ¡Sabes! Te aseguro que serán amiguitos.

Su madre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa; por un segundo la seguridad extraviada le volvió al cuerpo, pero la congoja regresó de súbito cuando pisó el menesteroso ambiente que lo rodeaba.

La señora Uzumaki consiguió un automóvil para trasladar sus pertenencias, su pequeño rubio admiraba por la ventana del copiloto el desolador paisaje.

El Barrio siete se ubicaba a las afueras de Konoha, lo conformaba una seguidilla de lomas con calles a medio pavimentar. Se respiraba polvo producto del viento que elevaba los montículos de las calles de tierra, las deshechas casuchas estaban pegadas unas con otras y niños correteaban por los angostos pasajes acompañados de perros moribundos.

Naruto temía bajarse del vehículo. La atmósfera era hostil, nadie inspiraba confianza ni sonreía, los colores eran grises y las miradas iracundas; sintió mucho miedo y se aferró fuertemente a las faldas de Kushina.

Llegaron a una casa cuya fachada era bastante deprimente, aunque se asemejaba al tamaño de su anterior departamento; a Kushina el pecho se le contrajo, al menos ya estaban acostumbrados habitar una apretada habitación; la casa era de madera y estaba forrada con material, un alivio más para la pobre mujer, su niño no moriría de frío en el invierno.

De la deteriorada casa del frente, salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches, llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina y bajo sus ojos se pronunciaban lóbregas ojeras.

— ¡Al fin han llegado! — Las mujeres se abrazaron.

— Mikoto, ¡Sabes! Estoy tan agradecida... — Kushina contrajo su quijada, temía romper a llorar en los brazos de su amiga y nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si Naruto la veía débil.

La mujer Uchiha acarició con ternura la espalda de ella; entendía perfectamente el dolor por el que atrasaba, Mikoto también cargaba con sus propios pesares. Se había separado de su marido hacía un par de años, quedó sola con dos hijos, salió a duras penas adelante y fue Kushina la que le dio su apoyo incondicional para apartarse de la escoria de su ex esposo. Al enterarse de la tragedia de los Uzumaki, fue la primera en acercarse para tenderles una mano, a pesar de ser humilde y no tener mucho que ofrecer, se las arregló para que el dueño de la casa vecina le dejase el alquiler a un buen precio.

Un niño de rebelde cabellera morena y etérea mirada, algo turbado, se acercó hasta las mujeres.

— Este es mi hijo Sasuke. Saluda mi amor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres una monada! Ven Naruto, saluda a tu nuevo amigo.

El rubio se plantó frente al menor Uchiha, fue la primera vez que se reflejó en una persona, la segunda vez, sería Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto no demoró en advertir que el muchacho tenía algo familiar, él solía jugar con los demás niños de la escuela y los percibían tan "distintos" a él... pero siendo tan joven no era consciente de qué se trataba o de qué era. En cambio, cuando le conoció, al cruzarse con los herméticos ojos Uchiha, lo sospechó; Sasuke tenía el mismo aire de infelicidad que él, pero su cabecita infantil no lo acabó de comprender hasta mucho tiempo después.

Ellos eran iguales, sus etéreas pupilas guardaba un inmenso dolor y se tradujo en el mohín despectivo que adoptó ante Naruto, al rubio le descolocó su actitud y lo aborreció, se ignoraron y menospreciaron por los siguientes años.

Su segundo y eterno rival: Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Esa noche Naruto durmió junto a su madre. Kushina esperó a que su pequeño durmiera y lloró silenciosamente, deshaciéndose de la inservible pena de su corazón.

— Te extraño tanto Minato ¿Por qué nos tuviste que dejar?

Abrazó con fuerza a su hijito; este en medio de la oscuridad aparentó dormir y se aferró más a su mamá, quiso decirle muchas cosas, mas no pudo, su garganta apesadumbrada no le dejó y frustrado, lloró.

— Mamá... ¿algún día el dolor se detendrá?

—No Naruto; pero aprenderás a vivir con ese dolor... Sabes, hay una manera de que duela menos, llenando ese dolor con mucho más amor...

.

* * *

.

También experimentó un amor platónico. Naruto habría creído que se trataba de su primer amor, pero su madre le convenció de que solo contaba si este se consumía. En el decurso, asimiló que se trató de un simple amor no correspondido, uno que igualmente atesoró con melancolía en su corazón.

La conoció de entre el círculo de vecinos del barrio, se juntaban a jugar en una improvisada cancha de tierra, que tenía por juegos un par de arcos sin malla y unos columpios hechos de neumáticos. Era la época en que la tecnología aún no invadía con furor en las personas y aquellos niños eran felices con la simpleza de la vida.

— ¡Saluden todos al chico nuevo! —gritó a viva voz uno de los niños.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¡Gusto en conocerlo! ¡De veras!

— ¡Juguemos a la pelota! -Interrumpió una petisa de cabellos rosas y alegres ojos verdes.

Y fue ese el momento en que experimentó por primera vez las mariposas escurridizas en el estómago, sus mejillas se ruborizaron furtivas por su presencia.

Sakura Haruno, su eterna platónica, la niña más bonita del todo el Barrio siete y de la escuela, y a decir verdad, la niña más linda que había visto en sus escasos 8 años.

La muchacha vivía dos calles más abajo de su pasaje, su actitud marimacho combinada con su inocencia atrajo su atención.

Aunque para su desdicha, la pequeña Sakura estaba prendida por Sasuke, una razón más para aborrecerlo.

Todos los niños del Barrio siete asistían a la misma escuela; un establecimiento público ubicado en la entrada al sector. La escuela era precaria en cuanto a material y dependencias; pero servían desayunos, almuerzos y de cena entregaban sándwiches a los niños, para que así estos pudiesen alimentarse bien e ir a clases; por supuesto que aquello incentivaba a los padres a enviar a sus hijos a estudiar y frenar, idealmente, la alta tasa de deserción; comprensible para familias que apenas podían sostenerse económicamente y se veían en la necesidad de ordenar a sus hijos a trabajar.

Kushina lo único que soñaba era en ver a su hijo superarse y ser un gran estudiante, le aterraba que su actual situación lo estancara. Pero lamentablemente, Naruto no heredó el brillante cerebro de Minato, sino la cabezota despistada de su madre.

.

* * *

.

Incluso con lo poco que tenía, Naruto volvió a ser feliz.

Jugar a la pelota era su distracción y continuó entrenando; gustaba de fanfarronear de sus habilidades con el balón, que en realidad no eran nada del otro del mundo, pues rara vez metía un gol, aunque a los demás niños les gustaba invitarlo a jugar partidos, pues era el único que contaba con una pelota de fútbol decente; pero el bochorno comenzaba cuando se les unía Sasuke, quien en realidad si parecía tener un poco más de dominio.

— Eres un tramposo Sasuke. —Le agarró del cuello cierto día en medio de un partido.

— No me digas tramposo. Idiota, la pelota pasa a tu lado y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Sakura fue la única en atreverse a separarlos.

— ¡Naruto no le hagas eso a Sasuke-kun!

— Suéltame. —Se zafó el Uchiha— Usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué me dijiste mal nacido?

A los 10 años tuvieron su primera pelea de verdad. Y supo que fue de verdad porque Kushina llegó a separarlos y los arrastró a ambos mocosos de las orejas hasta sus respectivas casas y posteriormente castigados por sus madres por dos semanas sin salir. Sasuke terminó con una mano torcida y un diente menos; el rubio tocó peor suerte, el Uchiha le propino un certero golpe en la cara que le dejo ambos ojos amoratados y la nariz fracturada.

.

* * *

.

El barrio siete era uno de los más peligrosos de Konoha, solo se le permitía la entrada a sus propios habitantes.

Existían ciertos días en que Naruto no podía salir de casa, su mamá se lo prohibió terminantemente si llegaba a ver un carro policía, o alguien sospechoso que no fuese de su calle merodeando; en poco tiempo entendió que era mucho mejor quedarse a salvo, encerrado en casa, que ser alcanzado por alguna bala loca, supo de muchas personas que resultaron heridas o incluso muertas...

En el cerro más macizo y alto, existía una zona que se hallaba vedada; a veces Naruto sentía curiosidad por la caravana de automóviles y la circulación de extrañas personas que subían a los alcores.  
¿Acaso había una parte aún más oscura del mundo que él no conocía?

— Naruto, pase lo que pase, jamás subas a ese cerro ¿Queda claro? —le advertía Kushina en cada ocasión que el niño le atacaba con interrogantes.

Mamá trabajaba arduamente y al término del día, llegaba tan exhausta que apenas y podían pasar tiempo juntos; pasó por tremendas rabietas, a ningún niño le gusta quedarse solo.

Le aburría la televisión y su programación básica, no tenían para darse el lujo de pagar el cable y ver las caricaturas de los canales que seguía en el viejo departamento. Para los cumpleaños y navidades, el pequeño recibía juguetes económicos, que siempre solían coincidir con lo que le llegaban a Sasuke, un dos por uno a precio de ganga.

Un día se acercó a Kushina con una importante petición.

— Necesito unas nuevas deportivas para jugar fútbol, las que tengo están muy rotas y no puedo jugar con ellas, de veras.

El niño nunca pedía nada, pero le urgían unas zapatillas, le rogó a su madre con todo su corazón, pues participaría en un campeonato de la escuela en los próximos días.

— Hijo, sabes que ahora no tenemos dinero, tendrás que esperar hasta el otro mes.

— ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Tengo un partido!

— Entonces dile a Sasuke si puede prestarte unas zapatillas.

— ¡No! —Su rostro estaba colorada de impotencia— No quiero pedirle nada, necesito las deportivas ¡Mira como están las mías! Me duelen los pies cuando que las usos.

A Kushina la aquejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con esfuerzo posó su vista en las gastadas y mugrientas zapatillas, por supuesto que no ignoraba que necesitaba unas, pero se encontraban apretados; por su cuenta, la mujer recorría los escaparates en busca de unas nuevas para Naruto, se le partía el corazón no poder darle todo lo que quisiese a su hijo, pero si ahorraba por otro mes, podría comprarle unas de mayor calidad.

— Naruto, ¡No tengo dinero para comprar unas ahora! Como vuelvas a gritarme estarás castigado y no participaras en ese torneo.

Unas lagrimas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas.  
— ¡Es tan injusto, nunca hay dinero para nada! Odio a papá por haberse muerto y dejarme con una mala mamá como tú.

Solo se escuchó el secó sonido de una bofetada.

A Naruto le ardió la mejilla, Kushina se cubrió su propio rostro con ambas manos, no dejaría que él la viese llorar.

— Vete a tu cuarto —articuló rasposa—, eres un malagradecido.

A su corta edad, Naruto digirió la crueldad del mundo.

Ese día no fue a su cuarto, sentía muchísima furia, corrió hacia la calle en dirección al desolado parque.

Pateó su pelota con fuerza, vociferando insultos y llevando su cuerpo al limite de la presión, el fútbol le ayudaba a liberarse de todos los malos sentimientos.

— Oye muchacho, me gusta tu pelota.

Naruto se percató que dos sujetos lo comenzaban a rodear; detuvo el balón adoptándose a la defensiva.

— Es mía, consigan la suya.

Uno de los sujetos se encogió de hombros carcajeándose, el otro empujó a Naruto al suelo de tierra y en medio del ajetreo le quitó la pelota.

— Nosotros tomamos los que queramos. —Infligiendo fuertes patadas al niño que yacía en el suelo, siguieron burlándose de él hasta que este quedó aturdido— Mocoso de mierda.

Uzumaki no tuvo oportunidad de escapar de la golpiza; tendido en medio de la cancha, vio alejarse a los tipejos.

Se sentía roto, sosteniendo un ápice de orgullo en su cuerpo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? —Llegó corriendo a su lado Sakura, desde lejos, presenció asustada el asalto, temblaba y sus ojos amenazaban con quebrarse— Iré a buscar a tu mamá.

—No Sakura-chan.

A duros esfuerzos se incorporó, con su puño limpió la sangre que se asomaba por su boca y sonrió con tranquilidad.

— Por favor no la preocupes, estoy bien.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta, juraría que Naruto moriría por semejante acto, pero estaba allí y sus ojos azules denotaban el mayor brío que pudiese existir.

— ¿Sabes por dónde se fueron?  
—¡ah! —La niña soltó un alarido— Naruto no puedes seguirlos.  
—Tengo que hacerlo, esos malnacidos robaron un preciado recuerdo para mí.

Sin previo aviso, una desafiante presencia llegó hasta su lado.  
— No eres rival para ellos.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, también contempló el ataque a la distancia, él conocía de sobra las acciones que esos sujetos del sector alto, molestaban a los niños, reprendiéndolos para asustarlos de futuros _planes_ que llevarían acabo en el barrio.

— No quiero pelear, solo quiero mi pelota de vuelta.  
— Es solo una pelota Naruto, no arriesgues tu vida por una tontería.  
— No es una tontería, esa pelota me la dejó mi padre antes de morir, fue la ultima que pudo regalarme.

Fue el momento en el que decidió jamás volver a caer, Naruto Uzumaki nunca más retrocedería.

— La traeré de vuelta y jamás nunca me rendiré.

El mundo era cruel; las mujeres se vendían de noche, la gente se emborrachaba y se mutilaba por drogas, los cuchillos y los puños eran armas asesinas; sin piedad ni esperanza, ese parecía ser el propósito del barrio siete; una crudeza a la que los niños no le era extraña, un agujero sin salida, sus propias familias ejercían los negocios ilícitos e incluso algunos comenzaba a participar de estos a temprana edad. Era su destino, no había escapatoria.

— Te mataran.  
— ¡Que lo intenten! Pero no dejaré que nadie me diga qué hacer y qué no. Jamás volveré a sentir miedo.

Después de lo dicho, se dirigió a perseguir a sus asaltantes. La pequeña Sakura se quedó inmóvil, Sasuke en cambio le siguió.

Los sucesos que acontecieron serían los que marcarían el inicio de una cadena de desgracia para los niños...

Naruto se sorprendió de que Uchiha llegase a acompañarlo, pero no dijo nada.

Afortunadamente, los tipos aún husmeaban por los alrededores, de haber tenido que subir al cerro, la historia sería absolutamente distinta.

Un piedra impactó en la nuca de uno de ellos, al percatarse de que Naruto era el autor de tal ataque, arremetieron contra los niños.

— Mocosos de mierda.  
— Hey, este niño es un Uchiha —indicó con recelo uno.  
— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —escupió Sasuke.

En un segundo, fue sujetado del cuello por uno, intentó zafarse, retorciendo su cuerpo con patadas y puñetazos, pero los hombres eran fornidos.

Necesitarían de un milagro.

—¿Ves esta cicatriz? —En su cuello un desagradable costurón le atravesaba—. Un camello Uchiha le pareció divertido tajar mi cuerpo cuando tenía tu edad.  
— Deberías hacerle lo mismo.

El moreno palideció, un enorme horror despedía la figura de su captor.

—Déjalo maldito, la pelea es conmigo —gritó Naruto, aquello solo aumentó su ansiedad.  
—Tú poco importas niño. —Le dio un empujón apartándolo— Pero este Uchiha debe morir.

El rubio continuó lanzando piedras a los bravucones, guardaba en sus bolsillos unas cuantas.

—Comienzas a molestarme ratita. — Se acercó al niño, quien no retrocedió. Retiró de su banano un arma y apunto el cañón directo a su frente— Ultima advertencia, vete hijo de perra.

Cualquier niño en su lugar se habría meado en sus pantalones, pero el asunto era que ya no quedaban mentes infantiles en el barrio siete, todas y cada una de ellas eran constantemente violentadas con las imágenes terrible que presenciaba a plena luz del día; no necesitaban que les explicaran qué era la sangre o los cartuchos tirados por el barrio, fueron los niños criados para una guerra en vida.

Las pupilas de Naruto ardían de odio puro.  
— ¡Mi madre es una santa, maricón!

Sasuke miró de reojo al enardecido Uzumaki.

Forcejeó con más fuerza para liberarse, hasta que alzó la pierna tan alto, que obtuvo amedrentar contra la quijada de este, dio un respingo y cayó de espaldas; las piernas del joven Uchiha eran poderosas, no por nada era el goleador número uno en la escuela.

Un disparo hizo vibrar sus oídos, buscó a Naruto, pero el humo emitido por la pistola le obligó a retroceder unos pasos.

— ¡Naruto!

El muchacho estaba tendido boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, el Uchiha se espantó al ver un charco de sangre derramado junto a él.

—¡Ayuda! —Era el sollozo del que le apuntó al chico; estaba de rodillas delirando y una hemorragia le brotaba de los brazos.

Su compañero apurado le auxilió llevándoselo.

Solo quedaron en medio del pasaje: Sasuke Uchiha jadeando tembloroso, un chamuscado Naruto Uzumaki que sonreía satisfecho, los restos de un arma que explotó y una intacta pelota de fútbol.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —Los niños a rastras se observaron mezquinos —¿Sigues asustado, gatito miedoso?

— Tarado. —Soltó un suspiro el aludido— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— ah... Bueno, quizás tus piernas sean fuertes, pero todos sabemos que yo soy más rápido, de veras...  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo esquivaste? —Incrédulo, zarandeó su cabeza negando tal posibilidad.  
— Solo me quité de su mira, de todas modos, creo que jamás había disparado en su vida, ya sabes... la pistola ni siquiera estaba bien cargada...

Sasuke sopesó la situación... era factible que el arma por algún defecto hubiese explotado.

— Hmp... tuviste suerte.

Ambos chicos volvían a ser los de siempre; pero a Naruto aún le picaba una duda.

— Oye Sasuke... ¿Es cierto que tu familiar le cortó el cuello?  
— Yo qué sé.

Vaciló. Tomó la pelota, deteniéndola bajo su brazo; con la mano que tenía libre, le ofreció ayuda para que el rubio se levantara; continuaron la conversación mientras regresaban a sus casas.

— Los Uchiha solían llevar todos los negocios del barrio, pero muchos murieron y el resto está en prisión.  
— Ah... ¿Y tu padre?  
— Ni idea, desapareció cuando mamá lo echó a la calle. Solo quedamos mi hermano Itachi, mi primo Obito y yo. Pero ninguno de nosotros planeamos seguir "el camino familiar".  
— Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes, de veras  
— Generalmente nadie nos dice nada, pero tampoco nos acercamos a la zona prohibida, sería un suicidio, allí solo nos quieren muertos.

— Tengo una duda... ¿Por qué odias a tu padre?

— Porque... eso no te importa.

Su actitud con el chico cambió radicalmente, Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos dejando atrás.

La amena conversación que habían llevado, o al menos la más larga de lo que consiguieron sostener en todo el tiempo en que se conocían, quedó truncada por la incomodidad de la atmósfera. Naruto nunca había preguntado, hasta ese momento; la verdad de la familia Uchiha le revolvió el estómago, pero agradecía que Sasuke se sincerará con él, aunque fuese tan poco; a su vez el moreno también sentía un menguado alivio.

Pero seguían siendo demasiado tercos como para reconocerse como camaradas.

— Date prisa, usuratonkachi, no vaya a ser que vuelvan con amigos.

— ¡Se voló la mano, lo pensará dos veces antes de volver!

— ¿Eres tonto? Podríamos haber muerto imbécil.  
— No me insultes Uchiha, para empezar tú no tenías ni que haber venido, nadie te pidió tu ayuda.  
— Nunca vas a madurar, agradece que estaba aquí. Esos dos te matarían a golpes.  
— El que casi muere eres tú.

.

* * *

.

Pasado ese episodio, ambos muchachos de cierta forma crecieron, aunque las peleas irracionales no cesaron, por el contrario, aumentaron proporcionalmente. Muchos llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma que en que podrían entenderse era a trastazos y escupitajos.

— ¿Pueden intentar hablar en vez de irse por todo a golpes? —inquirió un día Itachi Uchiha, mientras auxiliaba a su hermano desinfectando sus heridas, después de que casi se reventaran con Naruto, literalmente, después de un partido.

— Hmp... No te metas.

 _Ustedes dos son tan parecidos..._

Un día al Uchiha mayor se le ocurrió una idea.

Reunió a Naruto y Sasuke; ellos no opusieron resistencia y él se aprovechó de la curiosidad que emitían sus cuerpos de 13 años; sabía que estaban adentrándose en la pubertad, sus hormonas y temperamentos amenazaban con explotar sus propios cerebros; se compadeció de ellos y decidió ayudarles.

Los invitó a su apartada habitación para enseñarles una algo _colosal_. Movió su cama y sacó de debajo una caja; en ella guardaba su más _preciado tesoro_ , un _vicio_ que compartiría con ellos y les cambiaría la vida a ambos chicos, marcando un antes y un después.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja hermano? —preguntó expectante Sasuke.

Tanto él como el rubio permanecieron atentos aquel misterio.

— ¿Qué piensan que sea?

— Porno —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Marihuana? —replicó inseguro Sasuke.

El par se miró de reojo, desprendían un aura asesina y tóxica que desconcertó a Itachi.

—No... —Rió nervioso— Pero no me extraña que piensen en esas cosas.

— Estúpido pervertido —espetó Sasuke mientras un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

— ¡Cobarde drogadicto! —Acusó de vuelta un escandalizado Naruto.

— Cálmense. —Intentó apaciguar los ánimos el mayor; exhaló consternado y colocó a disposición la caja— La abriré.

En su interior aguardaban distintos tomos de manga, algunos con las esquinas magulladas, pero en su mayoría en buen estado; no eran muchos, pero para Itachi tenían un sentido especial, consideraba que aquellas historietas le habían salvado la vida, de no ser por las horas de diversión empeñadas, habría sucumbido a los malas prácticas del Barrio siete, considerado un foco conflictivo de violencia y droga. Lo que más deseaba era salvar a su hermano y a Naruto de ese cruel destino.

Les tendió un manga a cada chico.

— Naruto, aléjate de las prostitutas de las calles de arriba.

— Qué asco... de veras...

— Sasuke... por favor no fumes.

— Solo pregunté si era marihuana...

Itachi sonrió ameno, ellos estaban felices de recibir los mangas, conocían el anime, pero tener acceso a las revistas de manga era otra cosa, eran pocos los que se daban ese gusto y aquellos que tenían no las prestaban.

— Gracias Itachi... —articuló absorto Naruto.

— De nada... a cambio quiero que guarden un secreto. —Las pupilas de ambos temblaban viendo al Uchiha mayor, tenían tremendas ganas de empezar con la lectura— Mi sueño es ser mangaka, quiero dibujar un historia que llegué al corazón de millones de niños.

.

* * *

.

El plan de Itachi resultó un éxito, aquellas increíbles historias y valientes personajes, iluminaron sus corazones; las discusiones y peleas se trasformaron en largas conversaciones sobre los mangas, no lo admitieron, pero poco a poco Naruto y Sasuke se unieron, se entendían y hablaban el mismo idioma, o al menos lo intentaban. No los compartieron con nadie, mantuvieron el secreto solo entre los tres.

Naruto fue el que recibió la mayor de las influencias, sus favoritos desde luego, fueron los Shōnen,su mente se adentraba en un sinfín de aventuras de toda clase, deseando ser un héroe y repitiendo todas las frases _cool_ que hallaba.

Ardía el sol sobre Konoha, el Barrio siete no sería la excepción, bajo los frondosos árboles del parque, reposaba bajo sus sombras Sasuke, el chico ojeaba el manga de HunterxHunter*, lo habría hecho en casa, pero el calor de verano era demasiado asfixiante para aguantarlo encerrado en aquellas habitaciones de madera.

En el columpio de neumático, un rubio también leía, en una difícil posición, con el cuerpo atravesando el agujero, afirmó sus piernas y dobló su espalda quedando volteado, la sangre gorgoteaba hacia su cabeza, mas él seguía atentamente leyendo la revista de shōnen que Itachi le había regalado unos días atrás.

—¡No! No puede quedar así —masculló, adoptando un mal movimiento que lo llevo directo al suelo, dándose un topetazo contra el tierra ennegrecida.

— Actúas así cada semana idiota. —Se quejó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, el calor y la estupidez de Naruto desataban su peor humor.  
— Malditos autores, siempre dejan los capítulos en la mejor parte. —Se incorporó el aludido aún sin recuperarse de la emoción que le provocaba la lectura semanal.

Una jovencita de larga cabellera rosa llegó corriendo a encontrarlos. Estos, velozmente escondieron la revistas y el tomo de manga en una mochila, podían ser los tipos más egoístas si se lo proponían.

— ¡Naruto! Hay un hombre preguntando por ti.

Lo chicos sudaron frío, echándose miradas de complicidad, temían que algo saliese mal, desde el incidente nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido y eso era muy peligroso.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hombre? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dijo qué quería?  
— Mmm... nunca lo había visto antes. Es un hombre mayor, de cabello largo y blanco. Y... estaba muy limpio, no dijo quién era, solo que te busca.  
— ¿Dónde está?  
— En la entrada al barrio.

Se dirigieron los tres a esa dirección.

Y ahí estaba él, la siguiente persona, que junto a sus padres, siempre estaría para Naruto.

El hombre bien vestido, flirteaba a unas mujeres voluptuosas que transitaban.

— ¡Ah! Al fin llegas. —Talante, se cruzó de brazos embozando una sonrisa— Gracias jovencita, fuiste de gran ayuda. Aquí tienes —Le tendió un billete a Sakura y esta rió nerviosa ante la desconfianza de sus amigos—Ah, no se preocupen, soy muy amigo de su hermano, por eso le pedí que te trajera Naruto.

— No tenías que hacerlo Sakura, es un pervertido—Le regañó Sasuke, sin perder de vista al hombre desconocido.

— No es una mala persona. —Sostuvo avergonzada—. Fue profesor de mi hermano en Konoha Gakuen Den.

— ¿La preparatoria de excelencia? —habló por primera vez Naruto.  
— Así es. Soy Jiraiya, el mejor profesor de Literatura.

Empleaba una elocuencia un tanto extravagante, chasqueando la lengua con parsimonia y gesticulando con elegancia. A Naruto no le pareció una mala persona; al contrario, si hacia clases en semejante sitio que era considerado el mejor y más caro del país, todo un nido de élite, había que darle mérito a ese sabio pervertido.

— Mi padre trabajaba allí.  
— Así es. —Asintió con melancolía Jiraiya, pero la cubrió furtivo, sacando pecho con orgullo— Podríamos decir que Minato y yo nos llegamos a conocer muy bien. ¿Qué te parece Naruto si te invito a comer y charlamos un poco?

Con un tazón de ramen iniciaron una extensa conversación; hablaron alrededor de dos horas sobre Minato y su excelente labor como padre y profesor.

A Naruto le fascinaba como Jiraiya hablaba sobre Minato, rememoraba su cariño fraternal; en parte porque el viejo tenía un espíritu muy similar al que una vez tuvo su papá.

Jiraiya supo apenas lo vio, que se trataba del hijo de su más preciado alumno y colega; tenían parecido físico y la misma sonrisa segura de sí, pero también una remarcada personalidad hiperactividad y tontaina de Kushina.

—¡No puedo creer que papá también halla sido tu alumno! Pensaba que él estudió en una escuela pública.

— Minato era el mayor genio de su generación. Intenté incansables veces de convencerlo que estudiará ingeniería o leyes, pudo ser astronauta si se lo proponía... pero se casó joven y estudió pedagogía.

Un aire nostálgico los envolvió.

— Él amaba su trabajo de veras.

— Sí, fue una lastima que muriera.

Jiraiya examinó al chico con detenimiento, verlo en el barrio siete le partía el corazón; sabía de sobra que él y su madre estaban derrumbados económicamente y la desesperación de Kushina la había hecho refugiarse allí.

— ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

— Está bien.

—Oye Naruto. —Volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente suyo, agachando la cabeza y lo desafió con la mirada— ¿No te gustaría estudiar en Konoha Gakuen Den?

El rostro del niño se iluminó, su cuerpo tiritaba de nerviosismo ante la propuesta; se sintió tan feliz que dio un grito alborozado.

—¿Pu-puedo? ¡Pero tendría que esperar dos años! ¡uf! ¡A quién engaño, soy muy cabezota para conseguir matricula y tampoco tengo dinero!

Lloró internamente ante su desdichada realidad y Jiraiya le propinó unas palmaditas de apoyo en su lomo.

— Por dinero no te preocupes, yo costearé todo; además seré tu tutor durante este tiempo.  
— ¿Hablas en serio ero-sennin?  
— ¡No me digas así mocoso!  
— ¡Muchas gracias! —Agradeció chillando; armando un alboroto en el restaurant que nadie allí pudo soportar.

— ¡Baja la voz Naruto!

— Debo decirle a mamá

— No te preocupes. Hablaré con ella y le explicaré  
— ¡Soy tan feliz!

El hombre de cabellera blanquecina sobó su frente apenado por la actitud infantil de su nuevo alumno, pero él también estaba feliz. Al fin cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Minato...

* * *

Hasta Sasuke Uchiha se entusiasmó con la idea de entrar a Konoha Gakuen Den. Enterneció a Jiraya la precaria situación en que se desenvolvían los muchachos, así que le convenció de que con sus excelentes notas podría conseguir una beca.

Un día mientras Naruto y Sasuke estudiaban, la televisión anunció el sensible fallecimiento de la famosa actriz Hanami Hyūga. Kushina lloró a moco tendido todo ese día.

.

* * *

.

Dos meses después, un hombre con una cicatriz repulsiva extendida en la zona izquierda de su rostro, hizo su aparición bajo un frío atardecer; golpeó la puerta del hogar Uchiha, él sabía que solo se encontraban los adolescentes de 14 años, Naruto y Sasuke dentro, pues tocaba una de esas tardes en que jugaban videojuegos prestados por el hermano de Sakura.

— Obito —pronunció extrañado el Uchiha menor.  
—Sasuke, seré directo.

Su actitud era impenetrable, su presencia misma era un misterio, Obito Uchiha había desaparecido del radar del barrio siete hacía años...

— Ambos la han cagado. —Sentenció vago, mas su ceño fruncido les puso alerta— Si quieren salir vivos de esto, acompáñenme.

.

.

.

.

.

 **El capítulo lo tuve que cortar justo al final, pues estaba muy largo, así que ya en el próximo lo aclararé mejor. Sé que dije que ya no usaría flash back XD lo siento!**

 **Ya con el próximo capítulo cerramos el ciclo del pasado :) Si leyeron todo, muchas gracias 3**

 **No sé cuándo actualizaré, mi facultad volvió a clases y me quedan 3 exámenes, que debo preparar en tres semanas completas, ruego paciencia. :)**

 **¡Nos Leemos! Clau.**


	6. V Un Bonus 1 de vida y un Beso de amor

**N/a: Demoré un montón, lo siento ;_; Pero ya saben... no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague. Esta vez quiero dejar un mensaje solo en esta entrada, en primer lugar darles gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo, son los mejores lectores, lamento haber dicho que no seguiría publicando en , fue infantil de mi parte. Me encuentro** **muy feliz, aprobé mis exámenes y sigo invicta en la universidad, no creí que sería posible jaja Ahora volví a las clases regulares y este semestre será caótico, ya tengo al menos unas 100 páginas que estudiar y es poco (jajaja) ... pero estaré actualizando en la medida de lo posible.**

 **¡un beso y nos leemos!**

 **Aclaraciones: Lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de tono (no muy explícitas) Narración en retrospectiva.**

 **Decidí cada tres capítulos ir "cerrando" partes de la historia, por lo que queda un próximo capítulo en el pasado, para retornar a la línea temporal de los primeros episodios.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

 **"**...Un hombre, con una repulsiva cicatriz extendida en la zona derecha de su rostro, hizo su aparición bajo un frío atardecer. Golpeó la puerta del hogar Uchiha, él sabía que solo se encontraban los adolescentes de 14 años, Naruto y Sasuke, dentro, pues tocaba una de esas tardes en que jugaban videojuegos prestados por el hermano de Sakura.

Su actitud era impenetrable, su presencia misma era un misterio; Obito Uchiha.

— Seré directo. Ambos la han cagado. —Sentenció con vaguedad, mas su ceño fruncido les puso alerta— Si quieren salir vivos de esto, acompáñenme. **"**

"La primera vez que se vieron Hinata Hyūga y Naruto Uzumaki, se grabaron en la retina con suma prolijidad; no fue su deseo, sus más fuertes miedos se conectaron, hirviendo en recovecos que desconocían tener. **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Un _**B**_ _onus +1_ de **V** ida  
y un **B** eso de **A** mor.

* * *

Veintidós.  
La cantidad de cartas que Naruto recibió de Hinata, dadas sin falta cada mes como obsequio por su noviazgo, en total, 22 meses de relación.

Concluía el invierno y dos meses después del quiebre, allí estaba él, junto a sus mejores amigos, 9°C en el patio trasero de la casa de Sakura Haruno, observando como una hoguera improvisada arrasaba con todos los recuerdos y presentes de Hinata.

 _Tu piel... quema._

— ¿Puedo reírme? —preguntó Sakura, inclinada cerca de las llamas, sosteniendo una fotografía de la ex pareja próxima a quemarla.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto.  
A su lado, sentado en una silla de plástico, Sasuke Uchiha hojeaba un manga con hastío, en su portada se leía en letras rasgadas: _FareOH, ataque a las bestias._

— Hmp. —Se levantó y escupió a la fogata un gargajo que resistía atorado en su garganta desde hacía unos minutos— Iré por una bebida ¿quieren una?

La joven de cabello rosa le reprendió sus modales entre alaridos, al Uchiha su contravención ética le dio un poco igual, iniciando una discusión cuyo alboroto, en los oídos del rubio Uzumaki, no atenuaba el bullicioso crepitar de las cartas consumidas por el fuego.

Desaparecian los últimos vestigios de su idilio.

 _Tu piel me quema... es tan cálida._

Un espasmo recorrió su abdomen, el fuego desprendía un ligero aroma a canela, la evocó y es que le era fácil. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo su billetera, enronqueció fuerte, sacando de ella los últimos tres profilácticos que conservaba.

Rabia, furia. Te odio.

— Estos los compré para nosotros. — Los arrojó al fuego, estampándolos con desenfado en la hoguera; empuñó sus manos, su mente se nubló y encolerizado, vociferó incordios en nombre de Hinata— ¡Quémate...! Por tu tartamudeo, por tonta, por esa apestosa canela, ¡oh mierda por todo! por aburrida, por tu... argghhh ¡Por ser tú! Rara.

Quedó sin aliento, asimismo, su cuerpo aumentó su temperatura en el frenesí y gotas de sudor resbalaron por sus sienes.

— ¿Condones? —Sakura explotó, pero fue medianamente contenida por el agarre del Uchiha, quien sonrió con burla— ¡preste mi patio para que quemaras tus cartas, no te pases de puerco!

La cabeza de Naruto tambaleaba en un estado de crispación y a su vez distensión, turbado a pesar de que no cambiaría jamás su decisión.  
Terminó. No hay vuelta atrás.

...

Conocerla fue el mundo. Anticiparse a una catástrofe y salir ileso, victorioso; entender la razón de un invierno y la existencia de un verano, pues ella era la transición. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con hambre, con apuro, trazando sobre su vientre, con los dedos torpes, líneas, caminos, que recorría con su lengua cual loco, y si gemía no era suficiente; mordía sus pechos, succionaba y refregaba su rostro en ellos; canela, sus poros despedían ese suave y embriagante aroma. Él subía a su cuello, respirándola, oyendo su voz clamar su nombre y su cabello largo siempre estorbándole el paso a su piel, a su rostro, _Hinata..._

Porque no era fácil quererla, entenderla en sus días en que nada le salía bien y al mundo asemejaba arrastrar junto a ella aires injustos. Desde luego, no brotó en Naruto un amor a primeras, no formo Hinata, parte de su despertar sucio, ella fue solo una chica de esas apartes, que aparecen sin cambiar nada, y sin embargo, capaces de disparar al corazón balas cargadas de sentimientos puros; aquello imperceptible, pero milagroso y hermoso, todo eso era Hinata.

 _Hinata es mía, solo mía,_ suspiraba posterior al libido.

Empapada en sudor, sonriendo, con los ojos semiabiertos y el brasier colgando de su fino hombro; y es que él no tenía remedio, la devoraba y a veces ella apenas podía seguirle el ritmo; revoloteaba sus cabellos, la besaba una y otra vez, y otra vez, _te quiero_.

 _Mía,_ mía.

...

Su historia no tuvo un inicio, sino, un sin fin de instancias y desencuentros arrebatados; tampoco existió _un momento_ en el que Naruto se detuviese a desenredar sus sentimientos por ella, no hubo nada de aquello; Hinata fue a Naruto... y allí partía la locura ¿qué era ella?

El periodo en Den Konoha Gakuen se resumió a Hinata.

Fue inefable explicar su impresión por este instituto; ingresó triunfante; con mucha -bastante- ayuda de Jiraya; él, Sasuke e incluso Sakura, pues ella consiguió matricula gracias a sus notables calificaciones. Así el trio de amigos se aventuró.

Sin embargo, al Uzumaki y al Uchiha les perseguía una deuda no menor, _y vaya que jodidos estuvieron._

Vivir en el barrio siete no era el problema, sino salir.

...

No existió un momento, pues Naruto estaba seguro de que solo era ella, _simplemente_ Hinata Hyūga.

— Tu piel es muy cálida Naruto...-kun... —Las cuencas de sus ojos se abrieron desorbitantemente y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furtivo, sudó y la mandíbula le tembló por unos segundos, un movimiento escueto de la mano de Hinata acariciando su mejilla lo sacó de trance.

Se habían escabullido hasta uno de los puntos ciegos del instituto, un patio poco transitado por su ubicación alejada de las aulas, el chico no soportó más el remordimiento y confesó su delito, el asalto cometido a las fueras del cine y los planes de Obito.  
La reacción de Hinata no fue la que él se esperaba, ella _simplemente_ cobijó su rostro entre sus manos, pues para ese entonces ya tenía el corazón sano, lleno de luz a causa de su amor por Naruto y verlo derrotado, la conmocionó.

— ¿p-po-por qué esa cara? —rechistó Hinata, alejando sus dedos y agachando su cuerpo avergonzando— lo-lo sieen-to.

— ¡no tartamudees!

Lo que más echaba de menos, era el contacto de su piel y su boca fríos, que siempre necesitaron de su calidez. Si él le era útil con ese pequeño de gesto, quererla en sus torpezas, con su sonrisa en paz, satisfecha después de actuar, si él era el apoyo para verla en toda su gloria, muy dentro de él, se cocía un amor que le hacía sentirse inmenso, orgulloso; y eso no podía encasillarlo en palabras. Le hizo perder la cabeza.

— lo siento mucho.

— ¡deja de disculparte! De veras, eres... rarísima

La muchacha de apenas quince años se sobrecogió ante aquellas palabras, escondiendo el rostro detrás del flequillo se alejó de Naruto con tristeza.

— hey Hinata —llamó quisquilloso, rascando su nuca y enderezando la espalda, aún sonrojado —, no pasa nada... ¿quieres... volver a clases?

Hinata titubeó, no podía verle directamente a la cara.

— Yo... pero... —Tragó saliva, armándose de valor, tendió su precioso prendedor frente a él— ¡Quiero dártelo!

Uzumaki renegó, aquella joya equivalía a la mitad de la fortuna de los Hyūga, tenerla le haría inmensamente rico y solucionaría muchas de sus penurias, inclusive las de Sasuke. Pero no, no así. Sujetó de los hombros a la Hyūga y sonrió con zorruna.

— No Hinata. Al demonio todo, Obito me la suda.  
— No quiero que les hagan daño, ni a Naruto-kun ni a Sasuke-kun... por favor, recíbelo.

— Es un regalo de tu mamá. Yo no soy como ellos, no vine a robártelo, ni yo ni Sasuke, vinimos porque queríamos, me hace feliz estudiar aquí, trabajé muy duro...

— no quise decir eso...  
— ¡si lo sabes, entonces no sigas insistiendo con esta mierda!

La joven se paralizó ante sus gritos, Naruto muchas veces perdía la paciencia, pero su actitud violenta le colmaba los nervios, a veces temía de él.

— lo siento... yo solo...  
— deja de disculparte.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, uno pesado e incómodo, muchos de los que abundaron en su relación.

— gracias Naruto-kun...  
— de nada...

La joven extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, pero Naruto no se percató y volteó en dirección a las aulas.

...

— La cagaron. —Sentenció Obito, serio.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, a la defensiva.

— No se lo tomen mal, ya está solucionado...

El hombre, de no más de 20 y tantos, se paseó sin mesura por el hogar Uchiha, la cocina, el living y el comedor se reducían a una habitación estrecha, con pocos bienes, daba la sensación de orden, a excepción de las patatas fritas y la consola play que desencajaban; su tarde de videojuegos era sagrada.

Obito Uchiha guardaba silencio; sus ojos ónix, a diferencia de los ojos de Sasuke e Itachi, no denotaban más que vacío, un deje desolado, que a Naruto en vez de temer, le dio lastima. Su cicatriz en el rostro era vieja, conocía la historia, el niño Uchiha que intentaron matar aplastado y quemándole vivo, como venganza por un mal trato en los negocios que llevaba la familia, así era, Uchihas y barrio siete...

Aunque también pensaba que no era un mal tipo, al contrario, Obito corazón de abuelito, sensible, asustadizo, pero valiente si se trataba de cuidar de sus amigos y camaradas, uno de los cuatro Uchihas que no delinquían, uno de los pocos en lograr lo tan anhelado por los muchachitos, salir del barrio siete.

— No debes estar aquí. —intentó sonar amenazante Sasuke, seguía perplejo por verlo después de años.

— Seré breve... ¿tú me conoces mocoso? —se dirigió a Naruto.

Este asintió no muy convencido de su respuesta.

— Entonces, saben que pueden confiar en mí. Estoy aquí porque no quiero que les pase nada, quiero cuidarlos.

— No andes con rodeos, di qué quieres.

— Sasuke, ¿no te parece extraño que los hombres del cerro no se hayan aparecido por aquí?

La imagen del hombre con la pistola apuntando a Naruto, él siendo asfixiado por el otro sujeto, el charco de sangre, Naruto ileso y el energúmeno con la mano desplomada. Pasaron un par de años y nadie bajó por venganza, al comienzo vivió perseguido, pero los chicos mantuvieron la distancia, un perfil bajo.

— Éramos niños, —Sasuke fingió no darle importancia— no tuvimos problemas luego.

— _Alguien_ los mató.

— ¿es cierto o solo viniste a fastidiarnos? —Se cabreó el rubio, no podía soportar quedarse al margen de la charla.

— Si murieron da igual, no es nuestro problema. —espetó el Uchiha menor.

— Debería interesarte Sasuke porque la policía vendrá aquí en un rato.

 _Insoportable._ Azotó de un manotazo la pared de material, no permitiría que nadie viniera a importunarle a su propia casa.

— ¡Cállate! vete de aquí y no vuelvas aparecerte, no quiero gente del cerro buscándote aquí.

El Uchiha de la cicatriz repulsiva se encogió de hombros.

— Me iré, pero ya saben, si quieren salir vivos de esto acompáñenme.—Dedicó un último vistazo a la casa antes de marcharse— Mientras vivan en el infierno, no pretendan que no se están quemando.

* * *

 _Den Konoha_ _Gakuen,_ cinco años antes de la Convención de Manga Anime Konoha.

La chica arrugó con pereza la punta de la hoja de su cuaderno, el profesor hablaba y muy pocos en el salón prestaban la debida atención; Hinata no era la excepción a la regla, sondeó a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo, mientras su dedo índice siguió doblando la hoja.

Un murmullo a sus espaldas le estremeció, no era una sensación nueva, al contrario, vivía sobrellevando el ser una Hyūga. A sus 14 años, podía afirmar con orgullo que se comportaba a la altura de una familia despampanante y famosa, criada para ese fin, continuar con el espectáculo de los Hyūga; pero lo cierto era que la apariencia fue ensueño, Hinata no podía cambiar lo que era, una adolescente insegura y asustada.

Sabía muy bien lo que los murmullos decían, por eso le inquietaba.

"¿La hija de Hiashi y Hanami Hyūga? ¿La actriz que se suicidó hace un tiempo? Debe ser mentira, mírala, no se ve ni triste ni famosa... _solo mírala_." Sellada en una risa ahogada.

Apretó con fuerza la esquina de la hoja, rasgándola de paso. Llevó su mano velozmente a su sien, fingiendo peinar sus mechones azulados con los dedos, encogiendo la mano, de tal modo que el dorso cubriera su parpado, había adoptado esa manía cada vez que se sentía a punto de llorar. Neji le amenazó con que no llorará en público, mucho menos se mostrará infeliz en el instituto, pero cómo hacerlo...

Su madre ya no estaba en este mundo y su suerte parecía solo empeorar.

Atraviesa un cuadro depresivo, diagnosticó el psicólogo.

No podía preocupar más a su familia, la situación de los Hyūga era delicada, su padre Hiashi y su hermana Hanabi vivían en el extranjero, su padre estaba siempre trabajando como director de películas, envuelto en grandes eventos, su hermana desde hacía un año trabajaba también para la agencia. La vida no se detenía por asuntos así.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Pues Hinata era débil, sentenció su abuela. Hinata era distinta al perfil adecuado para enfrentar una horda agresiva de fama, entonces, llegaron a la conclusión de que la dejarían en Konoha hasta que su talento y personalidad se pulieran.

Su abuela había dictaminado y nadie pudo decir nada al contrario, Hinata lo entendía, debía hacerlo; nació en un mundo envidiable, ostentoso, espectacular en toda su amplitud, su abuela solía decirle que el precio de la fama debía ser devuelto, con mayor trabajo, mayor satisfacción.

— Dejamos de ser solo personas, nosotros los Hyūga entregamos pasión al mundo, generaciones de personas han vivido momentos gratificantes de sus vidas a través de nuestro trabajo, somos más que artistas, somos lo que ellos desean que seamos.

"Soy lo que ellos quieren que sea" repetía en su fuero interior.

...

Entró al baño nerviosa. Tocaba el receso del instituto, le causó extrañeza que estuviese vacío, una de las esenciales reacciones de toda mujer al verse libre es ir al tocador más cercano. Estaba sola, observó su rostro pálido reflejarse en el espejo impecable y de su bolso de manos retiró un poco de polvo que esparció con suma delicadeza en sus mejillas, frente, nariz y cuello.  
Quitaba el exceso de su cara, cuando la puerta de un aseo se abrió, dejando ver una melena algo despeinada de pelo rosa. Hinata la vislumbró por el espejo, pero de inmediato fingió ignorar su presencia.

La muchacha al notarla retrocedió de impresión, pero sonrió con impaciencia.

La Hyūga le sonrió amena, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la trataran así, como si fuese alguien... quien sabe, increíble...

— Hinata-sama ¡Hola! Digo ¡Buenos días!

La joven sonrió con ilusión, sus orbes verdes brillaron, como si ante ella tuviese a una divinidad; a la Hyūga le encandiló su belleza extravagante, su rostro conservaba aún un aire infantil, aunque un par de espinillas se asomaban por su frente, que era amplia, que no por eso dejaba de ser bella, más alta que el promedio, de complexión delgada, el uniforme le quedaba a la perfección; mas resaltaban su mala postura, con los hombros gachos y los pies torcidos, su falta de maquillaje y la pose masculina.

— Hola —saludó con dulzura, inclinando su cabeza levemente—. Por favor solo Hinata, ¿t-tú eres?

— Sakura Haruno, clase C.

— Sakura, ¡como las flores de cerezo!  
— Me lo dicen siempre. —Rieron por inercia—¿Está bien Hinata-sama? ¡Oh! Solo Hinata. Es difícil acostumbrarse.

— Para mí sería todo un logro no ser tratada tan formalmente por un día.

— ¡Eres la princesa Hyūga! Todos te respetan y admiran.

Simuló gratitud, aunque sus gestos se ensombrecieron. Sakura era perspicaz y se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que se hallaba, tenía la virtud de leer con facilidad a las personas, aun bajo la máscara en que se escondían.

— Se hace tarde para el almuerzo... —Hyūga terminó de peinar su fleco y cerró su bolsa.

— Oh... almorzaré con unos amigos. —Con aspaviento, exasperó sus gestos para retenerla— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Nos reímos mucho, sobre todo de Naruto, es un idiota.

— ¿Na-Naruto?

 _Lub, Dub,_ un calorcito empapó sus mejillas junto a un sonoro dolor en el pecho que no era del todo desagradable.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? Sí, somos amigos, junto a Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que les gustará conocerte.

— De-debo hacer una cosa antes, lo siento. ¡Mu-muchas gracias por la invitación Sakura-san!

La joven Haruno quedó pasmada viendo a Hinata marcharse, no aguantó las ganas y la siguió; no podía permitirse el no espiar a una famosilla, lo más cercano que había estado de una en su vida.

No se fue muy lejos, pues esta entró al auditorio, allí supuso de qué trataba. Fue corriendo en busca de sus amigos, aquella primicia no habría de perdérsela por nada del mundo.

...

— Sakura-chan, tengo hambre.

— ¡baja la voz Naruto! La audición va a comenzar.

Escondidos entre las butacas del auditorio, se escabulleron, obligados por la joven de pelo rosa, para prsenciar las actividades del club de teatro.  
Un gruñido estomacal hizo eco a su lado.

— Esta vez, apoyaré a Naruto —expresó Sasuke sobando su barriga—, tenemos menos de una hora para almorzar.

— ¿No que estaban tan ansiosos de conocer a Hinata Hyūga? Esperen un poco...

Una joven de rubio platinado se acercó con un micrófono al centro del escenario.

— El club de teatro comenzará sus audiciones, mi nombre es Shion, soy su presidenta. Este año, las votaciones han sugerido que la puesta en escena será ¡Frozen!

Aplausos femeninos ensalzaron lo anunciado.

— Gracias, ¡fue mi idea! Como sea, la primera en la audición es... Hinata Hyūga, ¡ven amiga!

Hinata caminó erguida hasta Shion, esta le dio entusiasmada el micrófono y la dejó sola.

— E-Esto, yo... yo voté por Los Miserables, no preparé ninguna canción de Frozen.

— ¡Hinata canta la que preparaste! —gritó Shion.

— Está bien...

Debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el auditorio, para Hinata fue fácil desenvolverse, sufría pánico escénico, pero creyendo que solo estaban las chicas del club, se armó de valor y continuó.

— I dreamed a dream, dedicada a mi mamá.

Su voz se desgarraba en cada alto, daba la apariencia de que en cualquier segundo se desvanecería, a Hinata la canción le era especial... la historia de una madre que debe abandonar a su hija para asegurarle una mejor vida; la extrañaba, la necesitaba, daría lo que fuese por volver a abrazarla, escucharla.

La canción era una obra maestra, la letra, el sonido, la voz suave y a su vez potente, no pudo no taladrar en su corazón, Naruto recordó a Minato y a Kushina, la lejana época en que los tres eran completos, intentaba no hacerlo, pero estando en Konoha Gakuen, imaginaba qué hubiera sido de ellos sin la muerte de su padre, ¿Mamá sufriría menos? ¿Estaría Minato ahí dando clases? ¿Tendría más hermanos? ¿habrían más partidos de fútbol juntos?

No se percató de Sasuke yéndose del auditorio, este fue seguido por Sakura, quedando solo, entre los asientos mirándola a ella bañada por la luz de los focos.

Supo entonces, que no sabía nada y que posiblemente solo se trataba de otra pobre alma como él, la vio frágil, humana, imperfecta. Y se reflejó, dicen que ese tipo de amor es altamente condenatorio, más allá de la atracción física, de la compenetración, cuando eres capaz de reflejarte en el otro ser, siendo uno, ese milagro que rara vez sucede, has caído en la más vil de las desgracias, pero de eso Naruto y Hinata estaban hartos, no podía ser una desgracia quererse con tan magnitud, no podía ver maldad donde solo existía pureza y belleza en su conexión.

Hinata Hyūga fue el primer verdadero amor de Naruto Uzumaki, su amor épico, sus primeras experiencias, sus primeros celos y egoísmos, su primer todo, Hinata, su chica.

◇◆◇  
Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando frente a la hoguera, oh maldita seas.

— Sasuke, Sakura-chan... ¿Fue un error ir a Konoha Gakuen?

Entre mocos y el corazón partido, su visión era realmente patética.

— Naruto... ¡ya no pienses más en ella! —Le abrazó por la espalda su amiga y lo rodeó por la cintura arrullándolo.

— No seas maricón Naruto, era solo una mujer, habrá miles más como ella.

Miles de mujeres, pero nadie como Hinata.

— Hay muchas mejores que ella, que te amarán más ¡y te valoraran más! ¡Y no te harán sufrir!

Se refregó su manga sobre el rostro, aturdido. Tenían razón, Hinata traía felicidad, pero también dolor, mucho dolor.

—¡Propongo que vayamos a jugar play dentro, o wii, tú eliges Naruto!

—¡Sí! Vamos Sakura-chan —Aún gangoso, la abrazó por los hombros con una ancha sonrisa.

Para que estaban los amigos sino para arreglarte el corazón a pateaduras, en su caso, palizas en Shinobi world por parte de Sakura.

El par caminó hacía la puerta, Sasuke se quedó en su lugar, sorbiendo su bebida, sus ojos negros se perdían en un punto del nublado cielo.

— Espérate Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke tenía solo un miedo, perder a su madre y a Itachi, esa tarde de videojuegos interrumpida por Obito, fue el presagio para que aquello se concretara.

— Sasuke, no te alarmes.

— No entiendo... ¿tú lo hiciste?

Jamás vivieron algo tan fuerte, ver a los policías irrumpir en el hogar y arrestar a Mikoto Uchiha, esta no ofreció resistencia, sabía que pasaría.

— Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

— Es un error, tienen a la persona equivocada ¡déjenla!

Comenzó el forcejeó con los policías, Itachi lo agarró por el cuello paralizándole.

— No se preocupen por mí. Itachi sé un buen hermano y cuida a Sasuke...

A las veintiuno con treinta se la llevaron, Sasuke y Naruto sabían cómo funcionaba, en el barrio siete nadie salía de casa si estaban los polícias, solo los dejaban marcharse si no querían más problemas.  
Sasuke se soltó y maldijo en mitad de la noche a medio mundo y a cada Uchiha que se pasó por su cabeza.

— Cálmate Sasuke —voceó Naruto  
— Todo es tu culpa, tu puta culpa.

Se agarraron del cuello, enardecidos.

—Ven Sasuke, solucionaré las cosas.

—¿y cómo mierda Itachi? No tenemos dinero para la fianza, se va a secar en la carcel.

...

Tuvo razón, el costo de la fianza y los demás gastos no podían ser sostenidos por sus bolsillos. Sin Mikoto, Itachi debió buscar trabajo para mantener el hogar.  
Sasuke se sentía derrotado, impotente.

— No dejes que Sasuke haga tonterías Naruto, por favor te lo pido.

A los días supo que Sasuke comenzaba a contactarse con los hombres del cerro y temió que se metiese al viejo negocio de las drogas Uchiha.

Entonces Obito volvió.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a Sasuke? Solo hay una forma inmediata Naruto. ¿Conoces a los Hyūga?

— ¿La actriz que se suicidó?

— Sí, ella. Hanami Hyūga tiene una hija, le heredó la mitad de la fortuna de la familia a través de un prendedor, siempre lo porta consigo. Debes quitárselo mientras la familia aún no se de cuenta de lo que hizo Hanami.

—¿ah? ¡¿es broma?!

—No tendrás muchos problemas, es la hija marginada de los Hyūga. Es depresiva y últimamente no dejan de darle ataques, estará distraída cuando le quites el prendedor, tráemelo y me aseguraré de darles el dinero sin problemas.

 _Piénsalo._

— ¿vas ayudarme o no tarado? —impugnó Sasuke, abriendo la puerta de casa.

Era la noche del asalto, Obito les había dado todas las indicaciones para que el plan resultase.

— ¡qué harás si algo sale mal! No confió en él.

El Uchiha se impacientó, su apariencia era terrible, no tenía ánimo ni expresión, ordinariamente él no era alguien fácil de tratar, pero con Naruto podía abrirse aunque fuese un poco.  
— Mamá... confesó. Lo hizo para protegernos.

Se espantó hasta la médula de los huesos, al rubio se le erizó la piel. No sabía qué decir.

— Con dinero puedo ayudarla a conseguir un mejor trato.

Sudaba debido al estrés, Naruto se levantó del harapiento sofá y tronó los dedos hiperventilado.

— No puedo confiar en Obito... ¡está mal!  
— ¿crees que no lo sé? Intenté juntar dinero... pero, me amenazó, si no le entregamos esa cosa, va a perseguirnos hasta...

Nunca había visto al Uchiha así de descojonado, espantoso, con las manos temblorosas y las pupilas acuosas, enrojecidas.

— Él denunció a mi madre y también puede hundirla más. Ideó todo esto, solo quiere el dinero y se largará, nos dejará en paz.

Tragó saliva, los músculos se le crisparon, su cerebro jamás terminaba de dimensionar toda la maldad que existía en el mundo, inocencias irrumpidas ¿a quién culpar? A las personas las cuales actuaban conforme a la cadena de odio, o a sí mismos, por permitirse no frenarla...

Y es que no veía otra salida.

— Lo tomaré por ti Sasuke, le quitaré el prendedor y te lo daré —declaró Naruto con convicción, alzó el pulgar y le sonrió petulante —, ¡como sea nadie ira a la cárcel ni morirá de veras!, porque sin mí solo eres un _gatito_ _asustado._

* * *

El día que Hinata conoció a Naruto, que supo su nombre y su afición al ramen, rió como tonta por el resto del día y por los siguientes tres que le siguieron, hasta que volvió a verlo y solo le embargó la vergüenza y la duda, inconscientemente, se movía por la vida con una sola intención, ansiar la próxima vez que lo viese.

Se sentía como la protagonista de True Romance, película que vio a lo menos 10 veces en su vida, una de ellas con su preciado Naruto-kun y que una vez acabado todo, nunca fue capaz de verla de nuevo.

—¿ah? ¿tú de dónde saliste? —cuestionó consternado, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, menos la reconoció de lo apurado.

Hinata se quedó quieta, el chico había pasado corriendo a su lado tan rápido como un rayo y abierto la ventana con intención de brincar hasta el patio contiguo.

— ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —Se espantó ella al descifrar sus intenciones.

— ¡shh! no te muevas —susurró el extraño rubio en mitad del pasillo.

Un grito llamándole lo alertó.

— ¿estás intentando es-escapar del instituto?

— ¡shh! ¡De veras harás que nos encuentren!

— ¡y-yo no estoy intentando irme!

— ¡y qué haces aquí entonces!

— E-Esto... y-yo —la chica de lunares ojos balbuceaba sin saber qué contestar, la persona frente suyo tenía unas pintas tan extrañas, que junto a su gallardo talante, le sacaba de onda.

—¡NARUTO! Vuelve aquí sabandija.

El aludido saltó la ventana y se escondió en el profesor no tardó en llegar y encontrar solo Hinata le extrañó.

— Señorita, ¿ha visto a un rubio problemático? Tiene unas marcas en el rostro.

—¿marcas?

Y su cerebro hizo Clic, estrellándose con el hecho evidente.

— N-no —negó rápidamente, tornándose de todos los colores —, n-no m-me he topado con na-nadie que tenga esas características sensei —mintió, aunque el profesor no descifró lo que su tartamudeó decía.

El maestro se fue vencido.

En tanto, Hinata estaba mareada ante la revelación que acaba de hacer.

— ¡gracias niña, has sido de mucha ayuda de veras!

— ¡Tú! Me atacaste —retrocedió ella temblando—, ¡eres un ladrón!

— ¿de qué estás hablando? —Naruto se rascó la nuca distraído —¡debo irme, nos vemos niña!

—¡te-te denunciaré!

Uzumaki volteó y creyendo que Hinata hablaba de acusarlo por escapar, la miró fijamente.

— ¿estás amenazándome? —Suspiró contrariado—. Me rindo, ¿qué quieres de mí?

— ¿ad-admites que me asaltaste?

— nunca te he visto —Se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hinata Hy-

— no me suenas de nada —explayó su sonrisa despreocupado.

Solo que de pronto, a su cabeza también le dio por hacer clic.

— ¿ah? ¿tú eres la Hinata de los Hyūga?

De un tirón arrastró a la joven hasta el patio y ella no alcanzó a chillar, pues Naruto los obligó a agacharse, pegando su rostro al de Hinata, la escudriñó sin importarle que estuviese invadiendo su espacio personal, atarantado, como él solo.

— ¿podrías... no decirle a nadie? ¡por favor! ¡Te lo compensaré de verás!

Se arrodilló suplicándole, honesto, o al menos eso quiso creer Hinata pues su corazón le dio un vuelco y desde ese momento inicio una persecución en su nombre, cuyos motivos oscilaban entre la curiosidad y otros demonios...

* * *

— Espérate Naruto... aún te falta quemar algo —enunció el Uchiha, sacó de su mochila una cajita de cartón.

— ¿aún lo guardabas? —su amigo se sorprendió desmesuradamente — ¿nunca se lo diste?

— Kakashi cumplió. Obito desapareció y ya no necesitaba el dinero. ¿Quemar esta cosa te arreglará la cara?

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —Sakura se revolvió de intriga — ¿puedo verlo?

Naruto sujetó la cajita y la abrió, en su interior vislumbraba una de las gemas más hermosas del mundo, tallada en un delicado prendedor que alguna vez perteneció a la actriz Hanami Hyūga.

— ¡Shannaro! Es... no tengo palabras... ¿cuánto vale?

— Nunca estuve muy seguro... Hinata calculaba que 228 millones, o algo así.

— oh... hasta me dolió el estómago —expresó Sakura escéptica — ¿qué harán con él?

Se miraron los tres, ¿qué hacer con 228 millones...? Era una muy buena pregunta.

— ¡Pido el control de play nuevo! —salió disparado Naruto hacia la casa.

— ¡No! Mi hermano me lo dejó encargado! —gritó enfadada Sakura.

— Kakashi me lo dejó a mí, —se pavoneó Sasuke —yo soy el que trabaja para tu hermano.

— Kakashi-oniisan volverá en una hora ¡de todas formas les patearé el trasero a ambos!

— ¡me pido un bonus de vida! —gritó desde las entrañas Naruto.

— ¿Bonus de vida? —preguntó Hinata sin entender nada del videojuego frente a ella —Soy pésima para esto Naruto-kun...

— No te preocupes Hinata, harás equipo conmigo para toda la vida.

Carcajearon amorosamente, estaban en una fiesta y como era de anticiparse, unos pocos se habían calentado en jugar algunas partidas.

— Hinata ¿te gustaría jugar Just Dance?

— ¡Sí, Sakura-san!

— ¡te advierto soy una experta!

— ¡y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros! —alegó Naruto que bebía cervezas junto a Sasuke.

— ¡Juguemos en equipos baka!

— Yo seré con Hinata —abrazó borracho a su novia.

— Sasuke-kun te toca conmigo —sujetó a Sasuke quien apenas se mantenía en pie de lo ebrio.

"Call me maybe" tintineaba la pantalla.

Por efecto de los vituperios, los movimientos eran retardados y manotazos volaban en el aire, Sasuke y Naruto eran tan tiesos que cualquier zombi a su lado tendría más ritmo.

Pronto no pudieron seguir el ritmo, Sakura prefirió sacarlos de competencia y seguir bailando con Hinata.

Ya para cuando iban por Skrillex y Rock N' Roll, tuvo que aceptar que Hinata no lo hacía para nada mal, de hecho de a poco le alcanzaba en puntuación, entonces optó por poner la canción más difícil del Just dance hasta la época, porque no permitiría ser derrocada de su trono gamer.

Hip hop en dificultad extrema.

— ¡oh Sakura-san! ¡Soy una fan empedernida de Killer B ! ¡Una vez tome clases de música con él!

La Hyūga se entusiasmó tanto, o también porque a esas alturas estaba en su límite, que no tardó en cansarse luego de casi alcanzar una super puntuación de 5 estrellas, cayó rendida en brazos de Naruto.

— ¡eres increíble Hinata!  
— ¡pido un bonus de vida! —alzó su voz.

No se resistieron, los labios del rubio rozaron los suyos y empezaron una guerra allí mismo, en el sofá, rodeados de la euforia de una fiesta, como si se hallasen solos, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando cada rinconcito, mordió sus labios, separándose por casi nada, lo rodeó con los brazos y sintió la presión de su cuerpo abalanzársele, perdiendo la cordura.

Nadie les interrumpió, pero Naruto no pudo ignorar las exquisitas fotos que le llegaron el día siguiente.  
¡ÍDOLO! Lo etiquetaron en facebook.


	7. VI No tenía dirección

**N/a: Está un poquito confuso, lo siento. Me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo porque no tenía tiempo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

"...quedó solo entre los asientos, mirando cómo era bañada por las luces de los focos.

Supo entonces que no sabía nada, que posiblemente solo se trataba de otra pobre alma como él; frágil, humana, imperfecta. Y se reflejó en Hinata. Dicen que ese tipo de amor es altamente condenatorio, más allá de la atracción física, de la compenetración, cuando eres capaz de reflejarte en el otro ser, siendo uno, ese milagro que rara vez sucede, has caído en la más vil de las desgracias, pero de eso Naruto y Hinata estaban hartos, no podía ser una desgracia quererse con tan magnitud, no podía ver maldad donde solo existía pureza y belleza.

...

Conocerla fue el mundo. Anticiparse a una catástrofe y salir ileso, victorioso; entender la razón de un invierno y la existencia de un verano, pues ella era la transición...

...fue una chica de esas apartes, que aparecen sin cambiar nada, y sin embargo, capaces de disparar al corazón balas cargadas de sentimientos puros; aquello imperceptible, pero milagroso y hermoso, todo eso era Hinata.

 _ **Hinata es mía, solo mía..."**_

* * *

 _...I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

—Canta con fuerza Hinata —susurraste a mi oído.

Tu respiración abrumadora impactó en mi nuca, por acto reflejo quise sostener tu rostro, pero estaba mareada y apenas rocé la yema de los dedos por tus mejillas; me encantaban tus ojos azules eclipsados en pupilas dilatadas.

La mezcla de alcohol. El frenesí de la música en la fiesta. El esfuerzo de mi cuerpo por llevar el ritmo de Just Dance!

En variadas ocasiones perdí la cabeza, me confundía, pero mi _limerencia_ hacia ti era lúcida y estaba extasiada por padecerla...

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium..._

No resistí, nuestros labios se unieron y empezaron una guerra, en el sofá, rodeados de la euforia de la fiesta. Olvidé la existencia de los demás, me rodeaste con tus brazos y sentí la presión de tu cuerpo abalanzarse sobre mí, sabía que reclamabas más de lo que en ese momento podía darte. Entonces te detuve.

Fue una subida de cordura, contrariado erguiste la espalda acomodándote en el sofá.

—Me dejé llevar. —Reíste desvergonzado.

Cerca, carcajadas y flashs de cámaras se dirigían desprevenidos a nosotros. No me sorprendía la actitud de las personas, pero a ti te irritaba; enardecido empujaste brusco a uno de aquellos tipos.

—¡A ti qué te importa qué hagamos o no idiota, déjennos tranquilos!

Mi estómago se revolvió y una acidez primó en mi garganta, salí despavorida del salón, buscar un baño era imposible en medio del tumulto de adolescentes borrachos y desenfrenados.  
Apareciste a mi lado y me tironeaste hasta el antejardín, tuve que aplastar mi boca con la palma de la mano porque las arcadas fluían.

—Hinata aguanta un poco.

Nos apartamos un poco de la casa, por lo que recuerdo, me ayudaste a sentarme en la solera de la calle y enrollaste alrededor de mi cabeza una chaqueta.

Vomité en su interior, mis oídos estaban sordos en medio de la irrupción de mis quejidos, me abrazaste limpiando los resquicios de suciedad en mi cara, estaba tan apenada, muerta de vergüenza con mis 16 años y una borrachera mal llevada.

—Perdóname Naruto-kun...

—Siempre disculpándote. —Sobaste mi espalda, no tenía más que expulsar— Debí haberle echado menos vodka a tu vaso, antes ya habías bebido unas cervezas.

Sentados en la quietud de la calle, la sonora música electrónica le daba una sensación extraña a la atmósfera, los focos parpadeaban y fuera de ello, el resto era confuso.  
Sostuve mi cabeza, me temblaban las manos.

—...Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no tienes que preocuparte.

Sostuviste mi mano, parecías ajeno, como si la embriaguez solo me afectase a mí. Estaba feliz de estar contigo, necesitaba en mi vida más noches con apariencia infinita a tu lado.

—¿Bebes a menudo? —pregunté.

—No, me toca sujetar a Sasuke o a Sakura-chan cuando salimos los tres, de veras que esos dos se prenden con agua, —volviste a reír mientras me quitabas la chaqueta toda sucia— pero por ser a ti... te cobraré mis servicios.

Ver la prenda asquerosa hacía que muriese de pena.

—¡Arruiné tu chaqueta Naruto-kun!

—No importa, se la quite al hijo de puta que nos molestaba ¡perdón! ¡No diré más palabrotas!

—Gracias por defendernos ahí dentro, pero no es necesar...

—¡Sé que no es necesario pero me revienta! no soporto a esa clase de gente que tiene que _psicopatear_ todo lo que hacemos.

Yo solo pensaba que contigo unas simples gracias era una nimiedad, me frustraba el no poder encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarme.

—Gracias por traerme a esta fiesta, me divertí mucho, le agradeceré a... ¿Naruto-kun, de quién es esta fiesta?

—No tengo idea, a mí me invitó Sasuke, teníamos ganas de beber.

Supuse que a Sakura-chan la habían invitado a esta fiesta, ella no iba a ningún sitio sin sus amigos, de seguro que así nos colamos al desmadre sin proporciones de algún o alguna compañera de clases.

—¡Hinata te amo! —Declaraste a todo pulmón y besaste mi frente, agradecí que eligieses ese sitio y no mi boca, mi aliento debía ser fatal y los mareos me venían cada dos por tres— Es hora de largarnos, vamos por Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

—Ellos estaban pasándosela bien, —interrumpí— es injusto que por mí deban irse, llamaré a un taxi para que me recoja.

Vacilaste, sujetaste mi rostro mientras sonreías mordiendo tu labio inferior, una de las primeras veces que hacías estremecer mi cuerpo al punto de erizar mi piel y recuerdo el siseo de tu voz tornándose patosa...

—No quiero dejarte ir, ni esta noche ni nunca.

* * *

● _ **Konoha, semanas después de la Convención.●**_

 _..._

Hinata estaba distraída, observaba las gotas de lluvia serpentear a distintas velocidades por los vidrios, abrió la ventana unos centímetros, le deleitaba el frío estupor colarse a la cálida habitación, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al respirar el aire limpio de Konoha. Neji sujetó su hombro y sus pensamientos se disiparon al igual que los vahos en los vidrios.

—Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que comience el rodaje de Fareoh.

Desde la Convención, la prensa rosa los acosaba; él se había encargado de alejarla de aquello, Hinata estaba tranquila, tras meses de mucho estrés, después de aquel día, algo había calmado su mente. Curiosamente nadie le preguntó directamente: ¿Quién era aquel chico?

—¿Lo dices por Naruto-kun?

Que usase el sufijo "kun"; no, decir su nombre tan directamente y sin tapujos, sorprendió a Neji.

Si bien los periodistas y la mitad de Internet se lo preguntaban, era tan extraño que no se hubiesen filtrado información de él, la joven creyó que de seguro era por su primo.

—Solo importa que este incidente no haya cambiado nada.

—¿Qué podría cambiar Neji-niisan? —aquello había sido suavemente musitado, como si se lo estuviese cuestionado a sí misma.

Neji ajustó su corbata, su semana fue pesada.

—No era eso lo que venía a hablarte. Es algo más... grande.

Ella le quedó viendo seria, había aprendido a interpretar a su primo con acierto, era por lo mismo, una de las personas a las que más respetaba.

—No podré seguir siendo tu manager.

Hinata sonrió amena, sopesaba qué sucedía.

—Me propusieron la dirección de una película en Suna, me reuní con la compañía Madh y gente interesada en el proyecto y acepté.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Felicidades.

—He dejado todo preparado para que no te preocupes hasta la filmación de Fareoh.

—Gracias.

Hinata volvió a estar absorta, su primo la acompañó en silencio, ¿cómo saber qué pasaba por su cabeza?, tenía incluso miedo de descubrirlo, existía una nebulosa en la historia de Hinata que nadie -ni él- se atrevía a profanar.

—Me gusta verte así Hinata-sama, por favor no cambies.

 _Por favor no vuelvas a perder la dirección..._

—Quisiera aclarar lo que pasó en la Convención. —Soltó de una vez, sintiendo un alivio casi embriagante— No quiero que por un error mío, la película y las personas que han trabajado tanto en ella sean perjudicadas.

—No fue tu culpa lo que pasó.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, se sintió torpe al no poder decirle la verdad de que fue ella misma quien confabuló para que el incidente con el Uzumaki pasara; pero ya era tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar y darle un final, como se merece.

—Acordaré una entrevista con el mangaka de Fareoh.

* * *

 **VI**.

 **N** o **t** enía **d** irección **.**

 _ **Primer acto:**_ _Pequeña princesa Hyūga._

* * *

Vivía con un permanente nudo en el estómago, me acostumbré a los nervios bullendo a flor de piel, mis declives de apetito e incluso soportaba las ganas de vomitar, tensaba mis músculos y me quejaba de las fuertes puntadas de dolor en los brazos y en el cuello; era estrés acumulado día tras día.

Una rutina recta, clases particulares, eventos sociales, periodistas, sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas, más.

Era un círculo vicioso que debía ser alimentado; gente sonriendo, ropa que se sentía pesada, lugares distintos a los que ir y que a larga parecían siempre ser lo mismo. No discernía entre lo privado y lo público, lo que se debía esconder y aparentar, muchos escándalos junto a personas de presencia ambulatoria.

Fama desde la cuna, fotos mías en google, mi nombre y datos en _wikipedia_ y un sin fin de cosas que en ocasiones me eran espeluznantes.

Yo tan tímida, sin nada que ofrecer más que un apellido famoso... Pero pertenecer allí era un privilegio y debía esforzarme al máximo para aprovecharlo.

No me bastaba.  
Mamá y papá eran felices con su trabajo, imaginaba un manto de auroras desplegarse sobre ellos, eran héroes, preciosos, amables y reconocidos. Más importante que eso, ellos querían que nosotras, Hanabi y yo, los acompañásemos, no solo por la brillante alfombra roja, sino en sus propias películas, como camaradas, como una familia.

 _"—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos."_ Diría padre y nosotras agradeceríamos dichosas.

Pero ese día no llegó.

Al contrario, si tuviese que elegir el día en que de verdad sentí el peso de la familia Hyūga derrumbarme, el día que clavé en mi retina que no importaba si yo quería llevar una vida así o no, porque mi vida no me pertenecía a mí...

 _...Entregamos pasión al mundo, generaciones de personas han vivido momentos gratificantes de sus vidas a través de nuestro trabajo, somos más que artistas, somos lo que ellos desean que seamos._

...

En la mañana de _ese_ día, la abuela irrumpió en nuestra casa, impregnando hasta en los recovecos del salón recibidor su embelesaste _Channel_ ; su tez tan blanca como un fantasma, aunque su tupido semblante ya denotara hondas marcas de expresión que se desplegaban sobre su frente y barbilla, más su extenso cabello blanquecino siempre estaba estático, aun así, su actitud era reacia, como siempre.

Sus penetrantes ojos lunares jamás me miraron fijamente. Su imponencia era equiparable al de una diosa.

La abuela Kaguya, matriarca de la familia Hyūga.

Ni mamá ni papá estaban; Hanabi y yo, desayunábamos en el comedor con vista al jardín trasero, por lo que cuando ella llegó, recuerdo a uno de los empleados llegar corriendo olímpicamente para darnos el aviso, pero solo pudo alertarnos unos escasos minutos, lapso en el que rápidamente nos levantamos en dirección al recibidor, aún tenía el sabor de la mermelada humectando mi lengua.

Su figura me incomodó, miré a Hanabi nerviosa, esta enrojeció, tampoco le agradaba la visita. Sostuve su mano y nos sentamos juntas ante la presencia de la dama.

—Buenos días abuela —saludé con una reverencia y debí toser para aclarar mi garganta.

—Tu voz es apenas audible, habla más fuerte.

—Bu-Buenos días abue...

—Buenos días.

Tomó asiento.

—Es tarde para desayunar, sus padres no están y ustedes inmediatamente se relajan.

—¿C-Cómo estuvo su viaje al país de la lluvia? —pregunté tensa.

—Bien, pero es una ciudad asquerosa y contaminada, Konoha no se queda atrás.

Su tono despectivo era inherente a su personalidad.

—Estás más alta Hanabi, pronto alcanzarás a tu hermana.

Sucedía que ella nunca decía mi nombre, siempre se refería a mí con otros epítetos.

—Alístense, me acompañaran al estudio.

...

Tenía 6 años cuando conocí un set de filmación; casi siete años después, volvía a pisar uno en compañía de mi abuela Kaguya. Tan solo se trataba de una audición, pero me dolía fuertemente el estómago y si intentaba hablar, mi voz no saldría.

 _"—La hija mayor de los Hyūga es linda, pero pienso que le falta actitud._

— _Parece un ratón asustadizo._

— _¿Es la misma hija que actuó en "El señor de los collares"?_

— _Sí, tuvo un pequeño papel cuando era menor._

— _Parece raro que no volvieran a reclutarla..."_

Eran los comentarios al aire de gente del personal del estudio, no me inquietaban, toda mi vida giraba en torno a críticas.  
Era la severa presencia de mi abuela la que me abstraía.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿Leyó los diálogos? —me preguntó un simpático guionista.

Asentí pronunciando un "Sí" que no consiguió salir de mi boca.  
Mi cuerpo sudaba frío, no podía arruinar una oportunidad así.

—Tranquila, no estés nerviosa, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actuaste.

El director a su lado, conversaba ameno con mi abuela, dándome un atisbo, me indicó que comenzara.

Miré a mi abuela y como temí mi voz no salió.

No recordaba mis líneas, con estrés intenté recordar, mas mi mente se nubló por completo.

— _¿Pánico escénico? Puff... al cabo que con esa personalidad está lejos de conmovernos como la auténtica interpretación Hyūga. Es una pena._

—Descansa Hinata. —La mueca de decepción del director era súbita.

—Prueba con Hanabi —dijo mi abuela, lo que sonó a una orden más que a sugerencia.

Ella no mostró signos de descontento hacía mí, supuse que la abuela Kaguya se esperaba un fiasco de mi parte, solía repetirlo siempre, que por alguna razón yo no servía para este mundo.

Si no quiere que actúe... _¿Por qué me hace esto?_ Quise creer que en el fondo ella si me guardaba un poco de fe.

Mi hermana repitió las líneas un par de veces y contestó a las preguntas del guionista con personalidad, para ser su primera vez se veía más relajada y eso pareció satisfacer al director.

 _"—Ya sabemos por dónde va el talento de la familia."_

—Señorita Hanabi estaremos encantados que venga a la agencia con nosotros. ¿Qué opina Kaguya-sama?

La decisión estaba tomada.

...  
—Esfuérzate más.

—Sí a-abuela.

—Tus padres viajaran al país de la hierba para un rodaje, es justo que tu hermana vaya con ellos, obtuvo su primer papel.

He hablado con tu tío Hizashi, tu padre y yo acordamos que te quedes esta temporada con su familia, vendré de vez en cuando para supervisarte, toma este periodo para trabajar (...) quieres ser una actriz ¿No?

* * *

 _ **Segundo acto:**_ _Primo Neji._

Fueron semanas en las que lloraba a escondidas; por las mañanas, saboreaba el salado sabor de mis lágrimas secas, mis mejillas se adherían a la almohada; era la peor hora del día, tenía que levantarme a desayunar junto a la familia de mi tío Hizashi.  
Esmeraba en fregar con abundante agua mis ojos intentando que se deshincharan.

Extrañaba a mis padres y a Hanabi; dormitaba, sin la mínima idea de qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Me disgustaba que me preguntasen si estaba bien, no sabía qué pensar, veía películas o series que dejaba a medias, mi abuela me llevaba a admirar obras de teatro, pero nada de aquello encendía mi corazón, estaba tan solo decepcionada de mí misma y no disfrutaba de ninguna actividad.

Me desmotivaba y entristecía al menor esfuerzo, tan solo vine a despabilar luego de un par de meses.

Neji-niisan fue el único en enfrentarme durante ese tiempo.

—Hinata-sama, te pido que _no pongas esa cara_ frente a mis padres, no los preocupes.

Si quería estar en paz... debía comenzar a disimular, sonreír ante las personas, arreglar mi cabello que crecía largo y lacio, lucir un aspecto sano, obligarme a no contestar solo monosílabos, debía aparentar seguir esforzándome como una buena chica. Y funcionó, o al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Has pensado a qué instituto quieres asistir Hinata? —preguntó a mitad de año mi tío. —Neji irá a Konoha Gakuen, tienen un excelente programa de arte, podría hacer unas llamadas para que también obtengas matricula.

Le agradecí. Un instituto era en lo que menos discurría. _El futuro próximo:_ me había rendido en cualquier propósito, no formulaba ningún plan.

Mi tiempo era quebrantado entre palabras vacías y comportamientos afables, percibía que mi cuerpo estaba hueco; mi única aspiración era molestar lo menos posible, seguía siendo cobarde e incapaz de cambiar mis pensamientos, no hallaba fuerzas ni tampoco parecía tener algún sentido.

Concluí en que estaba atrapada en una realidad estática en la que por más que estirase mis manos jamás alcanzaría nada, yo... solo quería _desaparecer_ , por favor, por favor... rogaba.

...

—¿Qué pretendes? —Acribilló contra mío mi primo y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Con su desafiante mirada Neji había arrinconado mi farsa; era obvio que a él no lograba engañarlo.

No supe con claridad qué creer, Neji Hyūga era un genio, nuestros padres eran gemelos, pero los caminos que tomaron fueron muy distintos, tío Hizashi junto a su esposa llevaban con orgullo una compañía, Neji era su hijo prodigio, eran llamados la otra cara de los Hyūga, unos magnates.

—Desiste de cualquier cosa que estés planeando hacer. —Vi sus puños crisparse, comenzaba a perder la calma. —No entiendo por qué la abuela no se rinde contigo.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

—No me agradas.

—Es-Estoy esforzándome Neji-niisan.

—Deja de mentir Hinata.

Despectivo y a secas, ese es el recuerdo que grabe del Neji que se escondía detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, bajo ella, un chico ansioso de oportunidades aguardaba intranquilo.

—Crees que no tienes talento, pero obsérvate, has logrado engañar a todos fingiendo ser la dulce y dedicada Hinata. Me repugna tanta inseguridad, ¿sabes dónde te llevará eso? A la nada, pero si es lo que quieres, felicidades. Te has arruinando tú sola.

Nunca me había dicho nada parecido, siempre fue frío y sensato, quien hasta ahora solo había sido distante conmigo, aun cuando lo recuerdo, no entiendo cómo no fui capaz de ver que sus sueños eran desperdiciados por una persona como yo.

—Vete a llorar, es la única emoción que te sale natural.

Yo tenía todo lo que él hubiese querido tener, _futuro en el mundo del entretenimiento,_ pero no lo sabía y su frustración era tanta que a partir de ese momento me observó con repudio, sin esconder los celos que desde hacía tiempo acarreaba.

...

Pero... estoy convencida que de donde partieron mis confusiones también germinaron milagros, me disculpo si parezco ilusa, las palabras nunca han sido lo mío.

* * *

 _ **Tercer acto:**_ _Pasiones y mucho amor._

... Quería explotar.  
No tenía energías para asistir más a clases de ballet, sopesé la decisión de dejarlo para siempre. Cierto día, fui a la escuela decidida a despedirme de Kurenai-sensei, mi maestra de ballet.

—Llegaste temprano hoy Hinata.

—Buenos días Kurenai-sensei. Quería hablar con usted.

—Cuéntame. —Dejó de lado su calentamiento para mirarme a los ojos.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme.

—Voy a... tendré que dejar de venir a clases de ballet.

—Kaguya-sama no ha hablado conmigo ¿es tu decisión?

—Sí, lo he estado pensando por un tiempo y creo que no es lo mío.

—Bueno... estoy de acuerdo que comparada con las otras alumnas siempre te has quedado un poco atrás, pero no creo que la idea le guste a tu abuela. ¿Se lo dijiste?

Negué avergonzada.

—Entonces solo renunciaras.

No quería seguir hablando, era extremadamente desagradable recordar mis acciones.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas así como así, me dejaron a tu cargo y de seguro se molestaran si dejas las clases, pero tampoco te quiero forzar.

Alzó mi barbilla y me obligó a darle cara, sus hermosos ojos rubí eran tan alegres y reconfortantes.

—Quiero que me ayudes, en unas semanas debo practicar una coreografía junto a los bailarines extranjeros y el idioma aún no se me da muy bien, si aceptas ser mi asistente no le diré nada a Kaguya-sama. —Dio una palmadita a mi espalda provocándome un respingo. —También pienso que un cambio de ritmo te sentará bien.

No tuve elección, prefería acompañar a mi maestra y no tener que seguir practicando ballet, la exigencia era demandante y no tenía la cabeza para concentrarme, pese a aquello, creí equivocarme. Kurenai-sensei trabaja para el rapero Killer Bee, como una de sus coreógrafas asistente, un lado distinto que nunca imaginé de ella, pues su talento y delicadeza eran refinados

Fueron largas horas bailando _hip hop,_ _salsa_ y ritmos diversos, música muy alegre y potente de la que acostumbraba, debí aprender a soltar mis extremidades y relajarme, un polo de la danza que me complicó al principio, me obligaba a romper mis esquemas, lo que a veces me hacía sudar más de la cuenta y sacrificarme el doble.

...

Dividía mi tiempo entre clases con Kurenai-sensei y la escuela.

Fue entonces, cuando el incidente que encendió mi pasión se aproximó.

Ocurrió cerca de final de año; las capas de nieve aún no cubrían con su manto a Konoha.

 **...**

—Hinata, nos reuniremos después de clases para hacer el informe de historia.

—¿D-Disculpa Shino-kun?

Mi compañero de clases ajustó sus lentes oscuros, era reservado y escasas veces había cruzado palabra conmigo.

—El informe de Historia para el lunes. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Terminaba el semestre escolar, me dirigí al encuentro con mis compañeros para terminar uno de los cuantos trabajos, Shino acordó el encuentro en la biblioteca, pero cuando llegué al pasillo colindante, estaba siendo arrastrado por otro de nuestros compañeros.

Kiba Inuzuka, el creador del _perreo_ como se auto-denominó a sí mismo.

Sonaba en su celular una melodía repetitiva a un volumen potente. Al vislumbrarme, agitó sus brazos entonando una especie de rap.

— _Déjala cae-e-e-er... Sola va cae-e-e-er... Cuando sienta el boom de este perro intenso, túmbate al jutsu y calma, que este te ataca y se te ve to' ¡Gatsūga! Mi combo te ligo..._

—¿Ah? —No entendía nada de lo que cantaba.

—No sigas Kiba, la estás asustando —intervino Shino calmado como de costumbre.

Kiba se echó a reír, gallardo se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Algún día entenderán mi encanto!

...

Lo más asombroso fue que con los años, Kiba consiguió reclamar el trono del _perreo y_ por su parte Shino heredó uno de los negocios de la familia, convirtiéndole en dueño de un famosísimo club, lugar que nos trajo tantas alegrías.

...

—Kiba-kun, lo mejor será que nos concentremos en terminar el trabajo.

—Ustedes son un par de aburridos, de Shino me lo creo, siempre calladito, pero esos son los peores.

—No te refieras a mí en esos términos.

—Pero de ti, Hinata Hyūga me cuesta creerlo, cuando sea el rey del perreo me rogarás estar en mis videoclips.

—¿qué es el perreo?

—El nombre de su "música".

—Recuérdalo bien Hinata: Perreo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Kiba-kun.

—Por favor no fomentes sus payasadas.

 **...**

Fue ese fin de semana en el que conocí a Killer Bee, el rapero para el que trabajaba mi maestra; y ahora que lo pienso, después de meses ajetreados fue un soplo de ayuda.

—¡Hey, señorita Hyūga! Le falta corazón a sus movimientos. ¡Conéctate!

Gritaba a mi oído salpicando saliva, me quité de su camino asqueada y a la vez noqueada por su vozarrón.

—Sigamos Bee-sama. —Le ordenó Kurenai-sensei, por alguna razón el rapero se había enfrascado en gritarme interrumpiendo el ensayo.

—¡ella me distrae!

Confieso que su aspecto me causaba un poco de miedo, su altura fortachona, cubierto de tatuajes, rubio y tez morena que contrastaban, portaba gafas que no se quitaba por nada del mundo.

Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a mi altura y susurró:—Si no quieres estar aquí vete.

Todos en la sala me observaban molestos. Mis movimientos eran torpes, mi postura dejaba mucho que desear, de sobra que no quería estar allí.

Atiné a marcharme. Kurenai-sensei me detuvo cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta

—Hinata espera, no te lo tomes mal.  
—Tiene razón, no quiero estar aquí.

 **...**

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Kiba gruñía irritado en la pasillo afuera de nuestro salón, a un lado me encontraba yo, desesperada revolvía mi bolso en busca de nuestro informe.

—Lo guardé aquí lo juro.

—Busca bien Hinata. —Shino me ayudó a vaciar el contenido de mi bolsa— Todavía tenemos media hora para entregar el trabajo.

Mi labial rodó por el piso, pero solo oí la pantalla mi iphone quebrarse al resbalar. Shino me lo tendió, al parecer vibraba.

—Disculpa.

De todos modos ya estaba roto.

—Mierda, reprobaremos ¡Hinata por qué no lo revisaste ayer!

—Estoy segura que lo guarde aquí.

—Piensa donde lo dejaste.

Solté el bolso derrotada, triste me apoyé contra el muro, mi teléfono vibraba insistentemente.

—Debí quedarme yo con el informe.  
—¿qué haremos?  
—Busca bien.—repitió.

Llamadas pérdidas de la abuela.

Me angustié, no podía respirar; quieta, lloré en silencio, nunca antes había llorado fuera de mi habitación.

—Hinata permiso, revisaré.

Fue un silencio incómodo.  
—No sacas nada con llorar, da una solución. —dijo Kiba a secas.

Algunas personas se nos quedaron mirando, debíamos de estar montando un espectáculo.

—Aquí está, se metió entre un cuaderno.

—¡Qué alivio! ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata estás bien?

El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

—Sí. —Me incorporé.

Me quedaron viendo absortos.

—¡Discúlpenme! ¡He sido muy irresponsable al casi perder nuestro trabajo!

—No... no importa Hinata. —Shino, quien parecía guardar siempre la compostura, no conseguía ocultar su incomodidad.

—Cómo puedes estar sonriendo —cuestionó Kiba, oscureciendo su rostro.

Me sentía aliviada, extrañamente feliz, pues segundos antes me había sentido tan tonta que era doloroso, sonreír a mis compañeros había sido lógico y obvio para mí, mas para ellos resultó agravante, como si yo estuviese loca.

 _Muecas desagradables._

—Iré a entregarlo —dijo Shino.

—Hinata... ¿por qué actúas así? Es muy... molesto—impugnó Kiba—, a veces me pregunto en qué mundo vives...

—Déjalo Kiba, ya está, solo fue un contratiempo.

...

Después de clases, me topé con Neji-niisan, por alguna razón, estuve dándole vueltas por muchos días la frívola expresión que me dedicó.

 **...**

—Hoy Bee-sama está de malas pulgas —susurró una de las bailarinas— mejor ni decirle algo o pegará un grito y se volverá loco.

Respiré hondo, eran sus últimos días en Konoha, si aguantaba sería al fin libre de sus gritos.

—Bee-sama tiene que hacer la lista de bailarines para la presentación de mañana. —Kurenai-sensei al decirle eso había encendido la mecha.

—¡GYOOOOO! ¡No soporto el frío de esta ciudad!—El aludido expulsó aire por sus fosas nasales con exasperación.

De inmediato todos nos pusimos en nuestros puestos, Kurenai-sensei me guiñó el ojo, esta vez junto al resto de profesionales estarían evaluando a todos los bailarines que nos encontrábamos en la sala de ensayo, quise zafarme de aquella situación, pero era tarde para mí, me habían agregado junto al grupo al resto. Recuerdo que mi pudor fugazmente fue eliminado por Bee-sama quien se inclinó a mi izquierda y tras sus gafas oscuras advertí su hiriente mirada; se dirigió a todos los demás sin mover un músculo de mi lado.

—No quiero que copien mis pasos _Bakas._

Se me heló la sangre y maldije mi vivir; ahora no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que hice fue enfocarme en el ritmo de la música, era lo que más énfasis le había dado durante el transcurso de los ensayos, pero algunos pasos eran grotescos y ridículos.

 _"Ponle corazón Hinata"_

 _"Más pasión"_

—FUERA —gritó a algunos; poco a poco, fueron quedando menos; estaba al fondo, supuse que por eso no veía lo complicada que estaba— Los de atrás pasen al frente.

Fui empujada por uno de los bailarines, estaba tan distraída; pensé que hasta allí llegaría, con los alaridos de Bee-sama rápidamente seguí moviéndome, pero había perdido el ritmo, no me quedó más opción que repetir los movimientos estudiados en otras oportunidades, por suerte Bee-sama pasaba de mí.

—Deténgase _bakayaro konoyaro yeah_. La señorita Hyūga quiere mostrarnos lo original que es.

—Adelante Hinata —dijo mi maestra con su impecable carisma.

Jugué con mis dedos nerviosa, " _Pasión_ " era todo lo que repetía en mi cabeza.

—¿Qu-Qué debo hacer Bee-sama?

No contestó solo cruzó los brazos rítmicamente.

Di un paso al frente, nadie iba a darme la respuesta, porque en ese instante, las respuestas se formaban como estrellas fugaces encendiendo la oscura noche, percibía que ahí estaban, detrás de un cielo nublado; nadie iba a despejarlo por mí, mi rabia y frustración eran densas masas de aire hastiando el espacio.

 _Mis sueños se convierten en apariciones distantes._ _ *****_

 _Me dirijo al viento cálido en busca de ayuda;_

Inicié con la primera posición de ballet, soplé fuertemente y una abertura entre las nubes me iluminó por un segundo; pude contemplar a mis padres y a Hanabi, llamándome con total lucidez, mi cuerpo se deslizó reproduciendo el punteo de guitarra y el blues del bajo de Samurai Champloo*, tarareé la canción mientras dejé llevar mi cuerpo, mamá también bailaba tan hermosa, mis pies se sentían húmedos y a la vez cálidos, era un lago o quizás el mar. Recordé que de pequeña me decía a mí misma dejar al viento llevar mis pasos tal como en aquella pieza de arte; mamá y papá me abrazaron frente a un crepúsculo y bautizaron con las aguas mi cabeza y rostro aniñado.

Llegué a la conclusión que pasión era sentirse feliz y vivo.

 _Como cuando yo estaba bañada por la luz que siguió tus talones._

 _Aquel viento que sentía cada vez que me abrazabas..._

Liberé cada puñetazo, patada y salto apresados, alaridos tímidos, mas míos, soltando mis articulaciones, transpirando hasta los disgustos, gesticulé las palabras de la canción, meneando la cadera y extendiendo los brazos de vez en cuando; no podía decir que era infeliz en mi ensimismamiento. Algo extraño comenzaba a suceder.

 _Todavía puedo ver el cielo azul demasiado lejano, cuando cierro los ojos. (era tan caliente.)_

—Está bien. —Cortó Bee-sama— Samurai champloo. Hay que tener cojones para pararse frente mío con eso.

* * *

 _ **Cuarto acto:**_ _Familia Hyūga_ _ **.**_

Página extraviada, quizás... la cuente algún día.

 _ **(N/a: este extracto lo tuve que quitar porque se estaba haciendo muy largo el capítulo, este correspondía a la conclusión del acto anterior.)**_

* * *

 _Quinto Acto:_

 _Del primer encuentro entre un Enemigo de Shōnen y la Chica sin dirección, Konoha Gakuen Den._

Aún recuerdo el tacto de tu mano rozando mi rodilla, tú no te dabas cuenta. Nosotros, hincados escondiéndonos del profesor que iba a castigarte, la sofocada muralla junto al angosto y desierto patio, no era el calor de verano; la falda con el apretamiento dejaba a la vista mi muslo, estaba petrificada. Suplicabas que no dijese nada del asalto, tu reverencia y tono de voz eran exagerados, todo lo que decías se oía vago y solo recuerdo tus tostados nudillos ir a parar a milímetros de mi pierna, mi respiración se cortó; quería alejarme, no obstante me temblaban las piernas.

Era la segunda vez que me pasaba contigo, suspendías mi realidad y aquello era tan peligroso.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

—¿Estás escuchándome? ¿Hinata?

Caí desmayada.

—Pero ¿¡Qué!?

Sé que te gustan mucho las peleas, pero tendrías que admitir Naruto-kun que si hubiese sido una batalla, hasta aquí hubiésemos ido empatados, este último totalmente a tu favor. Aunque nunca sabré quién ganó nuestro último encuentro.

Estabas sobresaltado y me zarandeaste con cuidado. Recobré la consciencia, olfateé fideos y el agradable hedor que desprendías, nuevamente estaba bajo un cuerpo soleado y templado, tus cabellos revoloteados, pupilas amigables y tu perseverante felicidad.

Simplemente me pregunté: ¿Por qué esta persona es tan feliz? ¿Puede existir una sonrisa así de grande siendo tú? Al contrario de mí tú nunca fingiste.

—Menos mal despertaste pensé que la había vuelto a cagar ¡De veras! No me asustes así.—Suspiraste aliviado dejando caer tu espalda contra la muralla. Siempre te vi como una persona fuerte, parada a tu lado me veía como un chiste— ¡Una putada! ¿Cómo iba a esconder tu cadáver?

—¿Eh?

—Perdón por hacerte daño, —volvías a disculparte ignorado por completo el sentido de tus dichos— fue la primera vez que... hacíamos algo así. Juro que no volveremos a tocarte ni un pelo. ¡No sabrás que estamos aquí. ¡De verás!

Me convencí que debía alejarme de ti Naruto-kun, era totalmente vulnerable y no tenía armas para defenderme.

—No los denunciaré. Está fuera de mi alcance. —No convenía la polémica que ello causaría, yo solo los quería lejos— Puedes estar tranquilo. Ahora será mejor no volver hablarnos.

La conversación no tenía dirección, solo me alejé sin voltear a verte, estaba confundida y al mismo tiempo intrigada. El prendedor era una fortuna, pero detrás de ello debía haber algo más.

Pareció que cumplías tu promesa, no volví a verlos ni a ti ni a Uchiha-san por un par de meses, no así siempre escuchaba noticias sobre ustedes.

 **...**

—Ayúdame Hinata, tu primo es tan guapo, pero no le hace caso a ninguna ¿tiene novia?

—No que sepa. —Solía contestarle a mis compañeras— Siempre está ocupado.

Con frecuencia me rodeaban muchas chicas, no soy lo que llaman sociable, por eso aquellas personas siempre se iban rotando en acompañarme.

—Mejor vayan ustedes mismas a preguntarle a Neji —interrumpía Kiba-kun, desde un par de asientos.

—No molestes. Es igual de antipático que _esos_ estúpidos que se lo pasan en la oficina del director.

—¡No me compares con esa peste!

—¿Lo dices por ese _par_ de chicos? —Los escándalos y problemas que tenían en el Instituto eran pan de cada día.

—No pueden tener gente así de vulgar en este Instituto.

...

Inevitablemente nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, a veces era muy incómodo, otros acalorados.

...

Nunca fui capaz de hablar claramente con alguien sobre ti.

No sabía si tenía miedo. Te observaba de lejos, de reojo, involuntariamente, y allí estabas Naruto-kun, con amigos, jugando fútbol, hablando con profesores, tranquilo y feliz. Me preguntaba si aquello era cierto, ¿tu sonrisa era real? ¿Quién eras?

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 **...**

Una tarde, quedé en el instituto esperando a que el chofer me recogiera, los atascamientos en la ciudad le habían demorado; decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para pasarme por el auditorio, pronto comenzarían los ensayos para la obra del club de teatro: Frozen, mis intenciones al presentarme en la audición eran el solo seguir a mis compañeras, no hallaba motivos para justificarlo de otra manera, aunque conseguir el papel de Elsa más que enorgullecerme, me aterraba.

Era egoísta, tenía a mis disposición todo un mundo completo que recorrer, pero yo estaba estancada en algún sitio... interpretando a la perfecta Hyūga, un papel que se desquebrajaba y cuyas piezas eran disueltas sutilmente.

Al marcharme la puerta del auditorio no abría, la golpee insistente, pero no cedió.

—No grites Hyūga.—recibí la amenaza.

Déjà vu.

—¿S-Sasuke Uchiha?

—Hmp. —Este tapó mi boca, usaba guantes para evitar que lo mordiera como la última vez.

De nuevo a mi mente volvieron las imágenes de esa noche. Un penetrante olor a tabaco repeló mis ansias de luchar. Mierda. Volvía a lo mismo.

—Piensa lo que quieras, ódiame.

Negué con la cabeza, yo también quería acabar con esto. Alejé su mano unos centímetros de mí.

—Déjame por favor.

—Hmp.

Creo haber escuchado una disculpa de su parte, pero nunca tendré la certeza.

Registró mis bolsillos, blusa, hasta calcetas, buscando en cada esquina de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos insistiendo que no tenía lo que él buscaba y que me dejase ir.

Sacó un cuchillo empuñándolo contra mi garganta.

—N-No lo tengo conmigo.

Su aversión era demoníaca.

—Sasuke-kun... puedes matarme. —Alcé la voz, extenuada sostuve su brazo haciendo fuerza con la cuchilla. —No te tengo miedo. No te daré nada.

—No quiero hacerlo. Hinata necesito que me des el prendedor.

Volví a renegar.

—Antes puedes matarme.

Desistió. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, no quise ver quien sostenía la puerta del otro lado. No quería admitirlo, pero temía que estuvieses tú al otro lado.

Acomodé mis ropas reflexionando en silencio y salí después de largos minutos.

Al salir estaban Sasuke y tú peleándose brutalmente, vi como él arremetía fuertes patadas contra tu abdomen, era espantoso, cogiste el cuello de su camisa y con un bestial cabezazo, este impactó de lleno contra uno de los postes, fue horrible verlos heridos tan rápido, no era la primera vez que peleaban, lo sabía, ustedes se esquivaban y maldecían con elocuencia, verlos era lamentable, tu rostro inyectado de mucha rabia y dolor, el sufrimiento se transmitía a cualquier espectador.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura compungida— ¡Deténgase! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!

Ni siquiera titubearon, Sakura se percató de mí, estaba pálida, sus orbes verdes cristalizados.

El chofer esperaba por mí. Me tragué todo y no dije nada, aún mi mente era atormentada por esas imágenes.

...

Al día siguiente me buscaste.

Estaba con unas compañeras conversando cuando jadeando te acercaste. Irracionalmente corriste desde el tercer piso hasta el patio solo para encontrarme.

—Hinata... Hola. —Saludaste mientras recuperabas el aliento.

Tú no tenías ni una pizca de miedo.

Nos dejaron solos.

—N-Naruto-kun no quiero hablar.

Sujetaste mi muñeca antes de que pudiese huir. Movimiento mesurado, brillabas. Arrugaste la frente y poco a poco bajaste mi brazo palpando mis fríos dedos, mi piel se achinó.

—¡Oye lo que tengo que decir!

Eras sincero, no pude negarme. Volvimos al patio angosto de la primera vez.

—No vine a disculparme por Sasuke, él está mal, tengo que ayudarlo.—Confesaste— sé que lo entenderás.

No lo entendía.

—Voy a protegerlos. Lo prometo por mi familia Hinata.

—N-No hagas esto Naruto-kun, es suficiente.

—Sé que estoy pidiéndote mucho, lo que Sasuke te ha hecho es imperdonable, no pude evitarlo.

—Tú le ayudaste —articulé arrepintiéndome al segundo de haberlo hecho.

—Lo de ayer no. —Aseguró severo— Tengo que ayudarlo. Je... debes estar pensando que soy un idiota por querer ayudarlo, los Uchiha debes saber que no son gente muy limpia.

—Sí.

—Sasuke es diferente no es un delincuente, solo está un poco perdido, debo sacarlo de la oscuridad.

—No voy a darles el prendedor.

Sonreíste, pero está era una triste mueca.

—Quieres que entienda a tu amigo, pero solo veo maldad en ustedes, están conscientes de que no puedo ir a la policía, no sé por qué están persiguiéndome...

—No estamos persiguiéndote Hinata.

—Me han seguido al Instituto después de asaltarme tan horriblemente y quieren quitarme lo único que me queda de mamá, se lo dije a él no se los daré a nadie, es mío.

—Tranquila.

—No sabes nada de mí, no esperes que solo lo entienda, ustedes son personas terribles. Por favor no vuelvan acercarse a mí.

...

* * *

 **N/A: Sé que en esta página esta historia no es muy leída, pero la seguiré publicando por si aún queda gente, lo siento por la demora! :) Nos leemos pronto .**


	8. VII Pertenecías a una Historia

_N/A: Ha pasado harto tiempo... ya no voy a disculparme por mi tardanza u_u es embarazoso. Han sido meses súper intensos en mi vida y este capítulo lo escribí cada noche que pude, así que puede ser un poco MEH, pero intenté tapar algunos huecos que quedaban en la historia, he andado súper agotada... pero leer sus comentarios me ha animado mucho, muchas gracias :)_

 _Tiene un desenlace que espero que recuerden para el próximo episodio!_

 ** _Aclaraciones_** : Tiene referencias al capítulo 4, lo menciono porque al leerlo mi novio no supo que carajos pasaba, así que lo digo de ante mano D: Cualquier duda me avisan :)

* * *

VII.

 **P** ertenecías a un **H** istoria **.**

* * *

.

.

Konoha, un mes después de La convención Manga-Anime.

.

 _¡Hey, despierta Naruto!_ Bramó para sí. Acto-reflejo propinó un fuerte golpe a la pared impulsado a mermar su frustración; se enrojecieron sus nudillos raspando un poco de piel, mas su rabieta persistió.

Esperando a ser leídos y estudiados, los apuntes de clases acumulados dentro de carpetas, recubrían polvillo sobre su escritorio; le entraba pereza el solo verlos apilados.

Era uno de esos días en que no tenía ganas de nada, le pesaban las extremidades y la ropa que traía puesta, hasta el sudor de sus manos le exasperaba.

Encerrarse en su habitación era un escape.

—¡Dueeele! —lloriqueó sobando sus dedos.

Se tumbó sobre su cama, aplastando su rostro contra la almohada. Sus párpados picaban y los cerró, cayendo dormido.

Intranquilo, encogido entre las tinieblas de la noche, sus inconscientes pensamientos deslizaban _ideas,_ _frases,_ _conversaciones raras,_ provocándole mal dormir; daba vueltas empecinado en olvidar las molestias nimiedades de su vivir.

Despertó con la lluvia mojando su rostro. Con un manotazo cerró la ventana de su cuarto. Le molestaba su boca seca y amarga; se levantó de la cama, de todos modos, aún vestía su ropa y zapatillas de calle. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono: Ningún mensaje. 23:01 p.m horas.

Al caminar por su cuarto sus pies chocaron con una enorme bola de papel que arrugó ese mismo día. Se desarmó un poco, dejándole ver la esquina morada retirándose hasta que el título de su manga favorito quedó visible. Pasó de él, yéndose al salón.

Su madre dormía; los viernes Kushina iba directo a su habitación después de llegar del trabajo. Se movió por la sala haciendo el menor ruido y salió. Desde los 14 años evitaba estar en casa, más exactamente dentro del barrio siete. Naruto, quien siempre se enorgullecía de sí, en ese momento se sentía zopenco, creía resistir en sus hombros el peso del hogar -¡Qué pendejo!-se llamó. Aún Kushina solventaba sus gastos partiéndose el lomo.  
Empeoraba más su humor pensar sobre ello.

La calle olía a humo por las estufas y la contaminación, entrecerró los ojos y dio los respectivos 10 pasos que separaban su casa de la morada Uchiha. Golpeó la puerta queriendo pasar el rato con Sasuke y descargar su mal humor en bebidas, o bien salir.

No tardó en empaparse por entero, aunque la helada lluvia ni le inmutaba. Era raro que el barrio siete se encontrase tan silencioso, ignoró sus circunstancias actuales, tocando insistente la puerta de los Uchiha.

Entonces fue cuando su teléfono vibró. Era una llamada de Iruka.

—Hola Naruto—Una voz cansada y pausada se oía del otro lado de la línea-. Ven mañana a la editorial. Hay un montón de trabajo y necesitaremos gente extra para cubrir.

—oh... ¡sí, claro Iruka-sensei! —balbuceó Uzumaki—. Haré lo que me pidas para ayudar de verás.

—OK. Llega temprano, estas fechas son de locos...

Cortó.  
No se contuvo en dar un aplauso contento por la llamada.

Regresó a casa. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, su madre comía un plato de ramen con entusiasmo, la observó por un corto tiempo, sus larguísimos cabellos rojos estaban recogidos en una coleta, aún eran joven, más en su frente una honda arruga era notoria, antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca y fulminarle somnolienta, Naruto rápidamente se quitó la ropa mojada y en calzoncillos corrió a ordenar su cuarto.

Se escandalizó al notar que el póster arrugado que arrancó de la pared y arrojó con repudio al suelo ya no estaba. Enmudeció.

—¡Nunca me cuentas tus cosas! —Le gritó Kushina claramente enfadada—¿Dónde pensabas ir Naruto?

—Solo fui a ver si estaba Sasuke, pero no hay nadie en su casa.

—Hace rato que no lo veo. Podría ir a ver a su madre mejor —masculló—. Mikoto pregunta siempre por él...

—No va hacerlo. —Los asuntos con los Uchiha le revolvían el estómago.

—¿Por qué no va a verla? Es su hijo. Pero no me extraña, solo se lo pasa con el hermano de Sakura y la tontería de los juegos, si para eso dejó la universidad, al menos Kakashi debería pagarle por el trabajo que está haciendo, iré yo misma a decirle que lo haga...

Naruto se sentó en la mesa junto a ella, ya vistiendo su pijama, Kushina le sirvió un plato de humeante sopa.

—Son dos temas distintos mamá, yo entiendo a Sasuke. No quiere ver a su madre en la cárcel, aún se siente culpable y no acepta lo que pasó.

—No es excusa para no ir a verla, Mikoto siempre actuó para protegerlos a Sasuke y a ti... en ese caso yo debería sentirme también culpable por no protegerte cuando estabas en peligro.

—¡Mamá como sea, fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo!

Kushina bajó la mirada, Mikoto, la madre de los Uchiha, era su amiga más querida, hacía unos 5 años la justicia la había condenado a 15 años por homicidio. Había sido una noticia devastadora, ella se lo confesó narrándole su perturbadora verdad.

— _Los del cerro iban a venir por nuestros hijos, son así Kushina, tú lo sabes. Me dijeron en la cara todo lo que les harían... ¡frente a mí iban a hacerlo! Cuando él -enfatizó aludiendo a su esposo- vivía con nosotros era la cosa más infernal que podrías haber visto, que me golpeara e hiciese conmigo lo que le diera la gana no era nada si mis hijos podían vivir en paz, pero él quería llevarse a mis hijos al cerro con él, no iba a dejar que se convirtieran en la mierda que él es. Pensé que si él se iba todo terminaría. Protegí a nuestros hijos, me deshice con mis propias manos de los que pude y si un día salgo de aquí voy a matarlo a él, al padre de mis hijos. No pasará nada ahora, no tienes que tener miedo._

Le entraron nauseas. Naruto notó lo pálida que estaba su madre y sujetó su mano apretándola con fuerza.

—Sasuke y yo no somos no somos niñitos indefensos, mientras yo esté no dejaré que nada malo pase ¡nos cuidaré!

Kushina le sonrió afable, torciendo la boca para terminar acariciando sus mejillas, un segundo le tomó exprimirle con los dedos un imperceptible punto negro, el chico retiró el rostro chillando por el pellizco.

—¡Si eres tan fuerte al menos haz algo para mantener el orden en esta casa! -agitó la lengua la mujer- Ah… por cierto ¿Por qué vas a botar tu póster? ¿Ya no te gusta el monito chino de Fareoh?

Volvió a quedarse mudo, su madre se levantó de la mesa aparentemente sin sospechar nada tras el hecho.

—Saqué la basura de tu cuarto. Para la próxima hazlo tú, ya no eres un "niñito".

—Mamá... de casualidad ¿Has visto la tele? —preguntó Naruto sin esconder su nerviosismo.

—No, pero en el trabajo mis colegas me dijeron de cierto programa que emitirán mañana. —Contestó tranquila— ¿Hay algo que me estás escondiendo?

—De verás no veas esa entrevista.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a verla —pataleó— no me interesa saber de ella, menos si osa hablar de mi hijo en un programa abierto!

Con un puchero en su boca, cruzó los brazos.  
Naruto suspiró aliviado.

—¿has vuelto a verla? ¿A Hinata Hyūga?

Silencio. Había bajado la guardia con ella. Un error.

—Sí... hace un mes. Quería contarme algo.

—Lo sospechaba, estabas como ido, más distraído de lo normal.

Se sintió avergonzado y la honda arruga de la frente de su madre le daban el aviso de dar una explicación a lo menos aceptable.

—La entrevista debe ser para promocionar la película que esta filmando, ya sabes como son esas cosas, los periodistas quieren saber todo sobre los actores, no dirá nada nuevo que no se sepa y su imagen pública no tiene nada que ver conmigo, estate tranquila mamá.

—No puedo perdonarla por lo que te hizo, la odio.

—Mamá...

—Por su culpa perdiste oportunidades y ahora ella tiene todo lo que quería, me da mucha rabia.

—¡Mamá! —la tomó de los hombros-tranquila. tienes que superarlo, fui yo quien se lesionó y no pudo irse a jugar fútbol, tienes que entender que Hinata no tuvo la culpa, las cosas solo pasaron porque tenía que ser así, tú sabes que me gustaba meterme en peleas y donde no me llamaban, pero se acabó, estoy en una nueva carrera y feliz.  
...

Fue a su cuarto y se encerró.  
Kushina estaba mejor, era normal que se preocupara tanto por él y probablemente nunca superaría el hecho de que, por una lesión en su pierna, su hijo perdiera una beca deportiva, pero Naruto tenía otros planes y él luchaba cada día de su vida por ese sueño.

— **¡Le devolveré su época de gloria a la revista** ** _MangaShonen!_**

Tenía que comenzar a despabilar o la universidad y el trabajo terminarían arrinconándole.  
Sentándose en la cama leyó en voz alta sus apuntes, deteniéndose en repetir la materia y tomar notas.

La llamada de Iruka, un editor de la revista MangaShonen, le había motivado. Resulta que Naruto estudiaba hacía casi 3 años en la Universidad de Konoha, apreciación de arte, guion y letras, sus calificaciones eran medias y ansiaba trabajar como editor para esa revista, la más exitosa en el mundo del manga. Se sabía que él era un tipo empeñado por aprender y buscó las oportunidades para entrar por cualquier medio a la Editorial.

Iruka-sensei al conocer al joven, escéptico de su actitud, de tanta insistencia, lo contrató para ser un asistente más, comenzando por labores tan banales como limpiar la oficina y ser el chico de los mandados, poco a poco le asignó más tareas y ahora, después de un año, Naruto había progresado a ser el encargado de la fotocopiadora.

Naruto por supuesto estaba fascinado y se esforzaba por aprender todo lo necesario.

—Construcción de personajes... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? —rezongó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los arquetipos, que su crítico interior aún se encontraba en pañales, pero le divertía de una forma única. Con tantas nuevas materias de estudio un mundo de aventuras se abría ante suyo.

Dejó de lado los libros y bostezó. Luego sonrió zorrunamente recordando la llamada de Iruka.

—¡genial! —exclamó.

Había luchado con uñas y dientes para trabajar en la editorial y intenso "entrenamiento para editor" daba frutos, todo eso se pintaba fantasioso en su cabeza.

Le hacía feliz. Leer manga era el único amor que no había mutado con los años.

Las gotas de lluvia estrellándose en su ventana eran cautas e hipnotizantes, dormitaba viendo la luz del cuarto proyectarse en el brillo de las gotas, en el instante en que sus corneas comenzaron a borrar y confundir las imágenes, Naruto imaginó una el tacto de una suave piel y estupor que erizó su piel.

 _No podían pretender que eran las mismas personas de hace 4 años, cuyo romance de adolescentes duró un poco más de dos; eran otros, ya adultos y con vidas ajenas... cómo osaban en escarbar en heridas selladas._

—Interpretaré a Lucy Forbes —declaró Hinata— ¿Estarás bien con eso?

 _...era otra, más adulta y segura de sí misma, pero en sus ojos y en su voz continuaba siendo la misma..._

— _Sí... enhorabuena por obtener el papel, lo harás genial Hinata._

—Gra-gracias Naruto-k-kun.

 _...sentía el cuerpo hueco, sin órganos ni sentidos, como si una parte de él se hubiese muerto._

Refregó su rostro en la almohada.

No tiene sentido _recordarte._ _No me arrepiento de nada_. Yo sigo con mi vida. A veces despreciaba su propia habitación, en ocasiones aún figuraba siluetas o escuchaba risas, gritos de placer, olía a cerveza barata y resquicios de alientos mezclados empañando los vidrios... un suave aroma desprendiéndose de otro cuerpo, una sonrisa inofensiva, ojos transparentes, sosegados... y de un segundo a otro el eco de un desgarrador llanto taladraba su cerebro, mejillas compungidas, sus manos adoloridas, un gran charco de sangre, su pierna hirviendo de dolor, el chico herido y la chica herida, más, dos personas no se reconocen, un frío se cuela entre ellos, no oye risas, solo suspiros profundos, el deseo es reemplazado por frustración, se pierden, el escaso calor de otoño era asfixiante, él estaba cansado e indecisa y Hinata... _¿qué pensaba Hinata?_ Posiblemente ella solo guardaba fe.

Que estuviese atrapado en la nostalgia era un enredo.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y escarbó en su desorden, halló la cajita de terciopelo y la quedó viendo adormilado.

Definitivamente pasar un viernes encerrado en su cuarto, estudiando y sin entretención le hacía peor que irse de fiesta o _junta_ en compañía del Uchiha.

Un nudo se ató en la boca de su estómago. Abrió la cajita y en su interior, el prendedor avaluado en un costo millonario lucía hermoso. Era lo único que conservaba de Hinata Hyūga.

—Hinata —entonó molesto—. ¿De veras creíste que iba a molestarme porque actuarás como Lucy?

 _Soy un hombre adulto ahora y me va excelente. Estudio para trabajar en una editorial de manga... seré un profesional y tendré muchos éxitos..._

Rio con zozobra para terminar callándose de golpe. Desconocía por qué adoptó la manía de hablar solo.

En la pared se mantenían las marcas de suciedad y restos de cinta adhesiva que sujetaban al viejo póster de Fareoh, ahora en la basura. Daba una sensación desagradable ¿le había dejado de gustar porque Hinata sería Lucy? No lo cree. Aunque ver el póster le ponía impaciente llegando a irritarle y ni idea la razón.

Apagó las luces y se acostó, tapando su boca con la almohada.

—Quiero que solo seas una invención y... de verás quiero que estés aquí...

...

Al día siguiente buscó a los Uchiha, pero ni asomo de ellos. Se habría sorprendido al saber dónde Sasuke estaba metido, no obstante que, para efectos del relato de su particular tarde, diremos que tenía sus razones para alejarse unos días del rubio.

...

Oficialmente comenzó a las 10:32 a.m horas el día para nuestro joven aspirante a editor. Pisando la húmeda acera, vislumbró al camión de reparto a metros del edificio de la editorial, un caos de cajas atiborradas en la entrada al edificio de la editorial. Mientras subía el ascensor, un trabajador a su lado cargaba un atril del cual colgaba un reluciente póster de plástico de Fareoh, el capitán Ren y la teniente Lucy se veían en 2D espectacularmente.

—¿Llevan esas _cosas_ al piso 9? —preguntó Uzumaki sin despegar su atención del atril.

—No, al décimo. Son para la reunión.

—Que flojera son las reuniones temprano.

—La reunión será en la tarde.

Se abrió el ascensor y Naruto cruzó un pasillo hasta entrar a la oficina común de la editorial _MangaShonen,_ antes de empezar el trabajo, acostumbraba a detenerse frente al primer cartel promocional que colgaba de la pared y entrelazando sus manos con devoción, agachaba la cabeza pidiendo en voz alta al colorido cartel de One Piece: —¡Vamos Luffy de veras hoy sí me promueven! -empleando una firme seguridad, de manera que absorbía valentía y convicción- suerte con el One Piece.

Iruka le gritó desde su escritorio que se acercase de inmediato, a su lado, pilas de capítulos terminados serían publicados en la próxima edición.

Naruto rodeó los escritorios y estantes, atravesando la sala común. Los editores contestaban llamadas y trabajan pegados a los monitores, la industria del Manga no estaba en su mejor apogeo y los que más sufrían los excesos comerciales eran en primer lugar los mangakas y en segundo los editores, pero Naruto Uzumaki pasaba de todo eso, mantenía su mente despejada y quizás también por su personalidad distraída prefería admirar la cantidad de póster, tomos de manga y una que otra figura de colección, eludía el toxico ambiente laboral, se insertaba así mismo en la ficción.

—¿Por qué la histeria Iruka-sensei? —preguntó este.

—Estamos organizando los one-shots que pasaran al concurso el martes —suspiró consternado el hombre- y hoy vienen los jefes a una reunión con Tobi...

—¡¿El autor de Fareoh?! —Hiperventiló el rubio.  
Tenían sentido los artículos que llevaban al piso de arriba.

Su sensei tiró de su oreja.

—No grites Naruto. Tienes que ir de inmediato a fotocopiar, lo necesito listo para dos horas.

Le entregó una caja con papeles que Naruto ignoró.

—¿Si termino podré conocer a Tobi-sensei?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un chico se paró tras de él y le echó un vistazo por el hombro.

—¿Eres lo que llaman inocente o muy idiota? -preguntó el sujeto a su lado.

Naruto lo reconoció, era el tal Sai, el paliducho ayudante de Itachi, quien los ayudó a entrar a la convención. Este le sonreía cínicamente. Una tremenda cólera le invadió.

—¡Tuuuuú! puto bastardo, estaba buscándote para meterte mi puño...

Recibió otro tirón de oreja.

—¡Naruto si vuelves a gritar, te degradó a la cafetera!

—No seas rencoroso, supe que ganaron el premio. —Seguía sonriendo frívolo— Como te decía no puedes ver a Tobi-sensei, su identidad es el secreto mejor guardado de la _MangaShonen._

...

Enfadado manipulaba las fotocopiadoras e impresoras de forma tosca.  
—Imbécil —masculló pensando en Sai.  
Su emoción por conocer a Tobi el misterioso autor de Fareoh fue aplastado por el recién aparecido.

 _Será difícil verlo._

—Oye, saca copia de esto —ordenó Sai.

A regañadientes tiró del sobre que le tendía.

—Ten más cuidado.

La actitud de Sai le hinchaba las pelotas, presentándose con desfachatez, si no conociese que el tipo tenía novia, lo habría pasado por raro, y que no se confunda con homosexual, de esos psicópatas nivel Orochimaru.

 _¡wa!_ No soportaba esa fingida simpatía. Mejor se alejó lentamente y programó las fotocopias.

El Uzumaki al retirar las copias, reparó que estos eran dibujos, le picó la curiosidad y leyó la leyenda del sobre: "Escuela de SUPER HÉROES".

—Es un manga. ¿lo dibujaste tú? ¿es para el concurso de one-shots?

— Lo era.

—El arte es bueno. —Admiró Naruto— Estilo occidental. Es genial.

—Gracias... pero no es nada bueno, fue rechazado.

—Y con razón —afirmó mientras leía—. El personaje principal no es apropiado para la revista. En algunas escenas pareciese que te jalaste algo.

Sin consultarlo, Naruto comenzó a indicarle errores y formas de corregir su _nombre,_ riéndose del extraño tipo de humor de Sai. El joven ayudante se asombró.

—Creo que he te subestimado. Solo no creo ser capaz de hacer algo mejor, mi fuerte es el dibujo y siempre terminan rechazando mis obras.

Naruto sujetó los dibujos y ensombrecido, lo hojeó una última vez.

—¿por qué eres mangaka Sai?

—Dibujar para mí es divertido y placentero. Quiero dibujar toda clase de personajes y perspectivas. Ser ayudante de Itachi Uchiha, ha estado bien, su arte e historia es un talento que no podría superar.

—Con tu experiencia como ayudante de Itachi, tu nombre luce muy profesional. Solo te falta que llegues amar a estos personajes.

—No seas idiota Naruto. —Pareció impacientarse el dibujante— Los mangakas y las editoriales trabajan para lucrar, no existe tal cariño como dices. Solo se gana dándole al público lo que quiere. Necesito hacer personajes más comerciales para la revista, no puedo malgastar mi tiempo.

—Puedes hablar de la comercialización del mercado y todas esas mierdas, pero si tus personajes son aburridos e inconsistentes nadie querrá saber de sus aventuras. ¡Mi sueño es devolverle su época de gloria a esta revista! ¡Vas a tener que echarle más ganas si quieres que tu manga sea parte ese cambio!

El semblante de Sai era inexpresivo, no podía interpretarse como si le hiciesen efecto aquellas palabras.

—Suerte con eso.

Sai tomó sus dibujos dispuesto a irse, entonces una duda lo embargó y no se lo pensó mucho al cuestionarle a Naruto:

—¿Por qué rechazaron el premio del concurso en la convención?

 _Incomodidad._

—Ino, mi novia, ha tratado de contactarlos, pero Sasuke ha sido odioso con ella.

—Es un cretino con todos, dile que no se lo tome personal. Ese día, como sabes fue todo improvisado, no teníamos idea de nada. Ocurrieron algunas cosas —balbuceó—... honestamente no me interesa el premio.

—¿tiene que ver con Hinata Hyūga?

 _Calor, enojo, mucho enojo. Ira inmensurable._

—La prensa hizo un pequeño alboroto que no llegó a nada, tu identidad con el disfraz y la oscuridad paso desapercibida...

 _Incomodidad y enojo._

—No es mi asunto, pero tú fuiste hablar con ella y luego rechazaron tajantes el dinero.

—¿Te importa?

 _Miró el piso ardido._

—Pura curiosidad.

Se fue.

...

Bebió agua y limpió el sudor de su cara, estaba hambriento y le dolían las piernas por estar parado por tanto tiempo, salió al pasillo con la intención de irse almorzar. Ya casi eran las 13:00.

Se preguntaba cómo ver a Tobi, sopesando oportunidades, cómo abrirse paso hasta el décimo piso, pero tan pronto pisara el piso algún empleado le impidiera la entrada.

Miró detenidamente el pasillo, abrumado por los pósters y panfletos. —Podría hacerme pasar por un trabajador, inventar una enfermedad terminal y que me cumplan mi último deseo. —

—¡Y el manga está tan bueno! —Podía tener 20 años y a propósito parecía querer actuar y/o pensar infantilmente.

Su estómago rugía.

Pensó en llamar a Sasuke para que se juntaran a comer, pero mascullo recordando que el _muy teme_ le estaba ignorando; fue ahí que su mente se iluminó como pocas veces lo había hecho al punto de hacerle hinchar su pecho de orgullo.

Marcó a la persona que sabía que podía ayudarle.

—¿Hola? Itachi! Cómo te va, necesito tu ayuda urgente de verás.  
—Voy camino a la editorial Naruto...

Transcurrieron diez minutos e Itachi apareció en el piso noveno.  
Naruto le explicó, muy apresurado por lo demás, sus ansias de conocer al misterioso mangaka autor de su shonen favorito. El Uchiha mayor, apenas asimiló lo que este le decía, llevaba un par de días sin dormir y su cuerpo estaba débil por exceso de trabajo.

Sonrió entretenido, desde que su manga se publicaba en la misma revista, el rubio Uzumaki le insistía por ayuda y ese momento aparentemente había llegado.

Como el Itachi tenía acceso a las oficinas del décimo piso, ingresaron sin el menor problema. Naruto notó el estrés de él, le entregó uno de sus emparedados, obligándolo a comer. La recepcionista, fan empedernida de Itachi Uchiha, les ofreció una sala para que pudiesen comer tranquilos. Ubicados en una mesa, entablaron una relajada conversación.

Naruto aún tenía metido en la cabeza la charla con Sai.

—Estuve hablando con Sai. Es un pobre imbécil.  
—Puede no ser demasiado simpático, pero es un buen chico, te caerá bien con el tiempo.  
—No puede caerme bien alguien que no ama a sus propios personajes, vamos, ellos son los que mueven la propia trama de su universo. ¡qué desperdicio de talento!

Itachi estaba quedándose dormido, saboreando el pan, habló casi por inercia.

—Naruto, tarde o temprano tendrás que entender que no todos nacieron para ser grandes cosas con su talento, te decepcionarás más de una vez, pero aprende lo máximo mientras estés aquí.

El joven bufó. Observar a Itachi tan agotado, le recordó a su hermano. Intentó ser sutil.

—Mamá me pidió que le diera un mensaje a Sasuke.

—Ah... entiendo, no hace falta que me digas, es lo de siempre... A Sasuke no lo he visto desde el jueves.

—Debe andar por ahí...

—Tengo que reunirme con mi editor. Intenta no estorbar, pídele un autógrafo por mí.

...

Se quedó esperando, mientras estaba atento a su al rededor.

 _Nervios, dolor de estómago._

Le sudaban las manos. Apretaba el pan con sus dientes sin lograr digerirlo.

La secretaria se le acercó, pidiéndole que entrara a una habitación, asegurándole que ahí se llevaría a cabo la reunión, si de verdad quería conocer al autor, era su mejor oportunidad.

Era una oficina no muy amplia, con una mesa y cuatro sillas, paredes oscuras, la luz que se colaba entre las persianas era escasa, dio vueltas aturdido, llegando a temblar. Sobre una repisa se hallaba el último tiraje de la revista.

Intentó llamar a Itachi.

—Si te sientes incómodo deberías salir de ahí.  
—Ella me dijo que esperara. Cualquier cosa, diré que solo me colé, no quiero causarte problemas.  
—No importa Naruto, eres como otro hermanito para mí.

Para calmase, se sentó a ojear la revista.

 _"El héroe camina y sus pisadas resuenan, sus nudillos sangran debido a los golpes asestados a sus enemigos, el héroe es joven y vivaz, grita lleno de júbilo que es el mejor y usa sus habilidades orgulloso. Se defiende a sí mismo._

 _Un héroe que se defiende a si mismo ¿puede ser llamado héroe?_  
— _No._ — _Estalla este y la tierra tiembla. Corre, esquiva y a veces se tambalea y observa hacia atrás, tranquilo._

 _Si han de ser tantos heridos a lo largo de tus combates ¿está bien llamarte héroe?"_

..

—Este capítulo es muy experimental. —Comenta anonadado viendo a las bestias ser atravesadas por los protagonistas— Fareoh es increíble.

La puerta se abrió.

La persona pasó.

Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Lo inverosímil estaba a punto de suceder.

—Naruto-kun... ¡E-Estás aquí!

.

.

.

 _¡Quiero que estés aquí!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Disculpen las faltas y repeticiones, no tengo word en mi laptop T.T Lo corregiré apenas lo tenga instalado. De verdad espero que el desarrollo de este capítulo les halla agradado, usé este capítulo para liberar mi estrés, por el momento me interesa dejar una buena base para la parte que nos viene :)_

 _Intentaré actualizar con todas mis ganas para antes del 3 de agosto, que es el aniversario de este fanfic, coincide cerca de mi cumpleaños jaja._

 ** _¡Quiero organizar un concurso en honor al_** ** _aniversario_** ** _!_**

 ** _Pero aún no sé qué ofrecer de premio jaja ya que no soy buena ni es hacer portadas, ni en dibujar, ni en editar vídeos :c Mientras se me ocurre algo, o si alguien me da una idea de premio, yo feliz._**

 ** _El concurso consistiría en escribir un one-shot Naruhina, sobre cierta temática que revelaré luego... las personas que quieran participar me lo dicen en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, si hay personas interesadas, podría ser muy divertido :D_**

 ** _besos, nos leemos :)_**


	9. VIII Esperaba que también me extrañaras

N/A: Apreció mucho a las personas que aún leen este fanfic :) leo sus comentarios y aprecio sus consejos, me hacen feliz, ¡gracias! Ya hace poco más de un año que comencé a escribir este fanfic, mucho ha cambiado en mí desde entonces, es por eso que he decidido ser más regular con esta historia, ya que me apetece ya pronto darle un desenlace.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulos anteriores...**

Neji ajustó su corbata y ella le quedó viendo seria, había aprendido a interpretar a su primo con acierto, era por lo mismo, una de las personas a las que más respetaba.

—No podré seguir siendo tu manager.

Hinata sonrió amena, sospechaba qué sucedía.

—Me propusieron la dirección de una película en Suna, me reuní con la compañía Madh y gente interesada en el proyecto y acepté. He dejado todo preparado para que no te preocupes hasta la filmación de Fareoh.

Volvió a estar absorta, su primo la acompañó en silencio, ¿cómo saber qué pasaba por su cabeza?, tenía incluso miedo de descubrirlo, existía una nebulosa en la historia de Hinata que nadie -ni él- se atrevía a profanar.

—Me gusta verte así Hinata-sama, por favor no cambies.

Por favor no vuelvas a perder la dirección...

—Quisiera aclarar lo que pasó en la Convención. -Soltó de una vez, sintiendo un alivio casi embriagante- No quiero que por un error mío, la película y las personas que han trabajado tanto en ella sean perjudicadas.

— **Acordaré una entrevista con el mangaka de Fareoh.**

 **...**

A Naruto le sudaban las manos y apretaba el pan con sus dientes sin lograr digerirlo.

La secretaria se le acercó, pidiéndole que entrara a una habitación, asegurándole que ahí se llevaría acabo la reunión, si de verdad quería conocer al autor, era su mejor oportunidad.

Era una oficina no muy amplia, con una mesa y cuatro sillas, paredes oscuras, la luz que se colaba entre las persianas era escasa, dio vueltas aturdido, llegando a temblar. Sobre una repisa se hallaba el último tiraje de la revista.

 **"** Un héroe que se defiende a si mismo ¿puede ser llamado héroe?  
—No. —Estalla este y la tierra tiembla. Corre, esquiva y a veces se tambalea y observa hacia atrás, tranquilo.

Si han de ser tantos heridos a lo largo de tus combates ¿está bien llamarte héroe? **"**

—Este capitulo es muy experimental. —Comentó anonadado, viendo a las bestias ser atravesadas por los protagonistas— Fareoh es increíble de verás.

..

La puerta se abrió.

La persona pasó.

Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Lo inverosímil estaba apunto de suceder.

—Naruto-kun... ¡E-Estás aquí!

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Esperaba que también me extrañaras.

* * *

Desconocer que existió un amor como el nuestro sería ofrecerle un suicidio improbable a mi corazón. En mi memoria está él, un adolescente de un metro 66 centímetros echando a bajo todos los muros que lo frenen, con palabras sencillas y directas, ayudando a quien lo necesite, tímido frente a sus primeras experiencias y dueño de una sonrisa que reflejaba la nitidez de su alma, lo sé bien, pues así fue como me enamoré de Naruto-kun.

Pero éramos volcanes prontos a estallar. Lo mío no puede llamarse una historia de amor, porque fui amada, envuelta por una cálida manta y protegida. A veces, el destino es cruel, llegados a un punto el manto se fue deshilachando. Me culpé a cada instante por presionar en yagas sensibles y descubrir el terrible secreto que guardaba en su hogar: el barrio siete es el lugar más horrible que he conocido.

La inocencia fue pisada y enterrada en el barrio siete, de ese hecho estoy tristemente segura.

...

Konoha, un mes después de La Convención.

Los efectos de la ausencia de Neji en su estilo de vida eran notorios, el representante subrogante a cargo de Hinata, con esfuerzo manejaba su itinerario. La última semana ella debió moverse en distintos espacios para cumplir con la apretada agenda, al final pudo acomodar su viernes para dedicarse a una lectura exhaustiva del libreto de Fareoh, era importante un ensayo previo, si no repetía las líneas en voz alta y corregía sus expresiones antes de comenzar la filmación oficialmente, le embargaría la inseguridad y estropearía todo, entrar en el personaje y convertirse en Lucy era su mayor reto, y afinaría cada detalle de ser posible. Una lamentable noticia llegó a sus oídos y debió cancelar su ensayo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, en una apartada residencia, personas se reunían alrededor de un féretro; en una esquina Hinata Hyuga se sostenía sobre sus pies cansados, mientras los asistentes deambulaban por la habitación depositando flores y velas. A su lado estaba Sabaku no Gaara, su fuerte aliento a chicle de menta a ratos se colaba en sus narices logrando despertarla. El chico estaba hastiado, pasando de atender a las personas.

Evidentemente se sentía ajeno al funeral y no hacía menor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

—Esto es un chiste —masculló Gaara y se retiró de la habitación.

—Gaara — llamó despacio su hermano mayor.

Hinata detestaba los funerales, inevitablemente le hacían recordar al ambiente extraño formado el día en que velaron a su madre, todo fue tan oscuro. Le provocaban una serie de emociones, cada vez más, más... y una cuenta interminable.

Fue atrapada por la mirada de suplicio de Kankuro, fue él quien le comunicó del funeral y le pidió personalmente asistir. Impávida aceptó, acto seguido, salió en busca de su co-protagonista.

...

Era conocidas la actitudes rebeldes de Gaara, podría ser su imagen de _bad boy_ lo que le hiciese ganador de los premios a actor más Hot y número 1 en el ranking de celebridades jóvenes, no eran títulos que él que buscase, si aquello le daba oportunidades para seguir actuando: excelente. El ser reconocido por sus papeles era su verdadero galardón. Pensaba en eso, mientras fumaba guarnecido de la lluvia bajo la terraza. Se volteó al oír el rechinar de las tablas de madera y observó a Hinata entumirse de frío, esta vez no frunció el ceño al encontrarse con los extraños ojos Hyuga, por el contrario, le divirtió.

—¿Te envía Kankuro? —interrogó al aire.

—Kankuro-san está preocupado por ti —contestó Hinatadubitativa.

Gaara soltó el nudo de su corbata negra, sus movimientos, tono de voz y postura eran relajados, ante él tenía al joven de siempre, no al hijo cuyo padre estaba siendo velado en la habitación contigua.

Finalmente, luego de un rato de escuchar la lluvia, el pelirrojo le dirigió la palabra.

—No sabía nada de mi viejo desde hace años. Me enteré ayer que había muerto en Suna, tenía cáncer, pero no le dijo a nadie.

Se cruzó de brazos, inexpresivo.

—Lo lamento Gaara-san.

—Fue un cerdo de la política, a un tipo de su calaña no hay que tenerle lastima.

Arrojó la colilla de su cigarro con la misma calma en que pronunciaba cada palabra.

—Él nunca buscó a su familia. Kankuro y yo solo estamos aquí por la presión mediática. — Soltó una escueta risa— Mi mamá iniciará acciones legales, ni de muerto mi viejo podrá descansar.

Hinata tragó saliva, pero admiró la honestidad de Gaara y no le era difícil comprender su apatía hacia su padre. Solo que... al fin y al cabo él seguía siendo su padre, la persona que le dio la vida.

Bajó su mirada, enternecida por la situación, mas frente suyo se plantó el pelirrojo, con una postura amenazante y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

—Tú no deberías ocultarme cosas. No te conviene para nada.

Peinó su cabello nerviosa, estaba preparada mentalmente para el interrogatorio que él le haría, o al menos de eso quiso convencerse.

—Anda, cuéntame quien es Naruto Uzumaki.

Una pausa, contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ah?

El aire salió de su boca y un calor subió a sus mejillas.

—Seguro Neji se las arregló para tapar su escándalo en el show, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pasará algo más; recuerda que firmamos un contrato para la película, los chismes sobre ti me afectan también.

Ruborizada, tembló de nervios al evocar su rostro absolutamente perplejo ante su reencuentro en la Convención. Hinata ya lo había decidido, no ocultaría nada más sobre su pasado, mucho menos si por hechos suyos otras personas se verían afectadas.

—¿Quieres saber —tragó saliva— si ese hecho dañara tu carrera?

Ante la pregunta Gaara habría alzado una ceja, pero como no tenía, su expresión dio lo mismo.

Jugó con sus dedos muy nerviosa.

—N-Nunca le he contado a nadie sobre Naruto-kun.

Suspiro ahogado.

—No es necesario que me digas todo sobre él, solo dime lo importante.

Sonrisa tenue.

..

—¿Qué les pasó?

—Un hombre de apellido Uchiha.

Escuchar ese apellido le causó enorme sorpresa.

—La mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurado. —Arrugó su nariz molesta— Ese hombre hizo que Naruto-kun y yo nos conociéramos, un día que lamentablemente no quiero recordar.

...

No fue todo, el hombre era una persona calculadora, tenía amenazados a su mejor amigo y Naruto-kun.

En nuestro último año en Den Konoha Gakuen, su mamá lo envió a vivir con un profesor cercano a él, Jiraya-sensei. Luego Naruto-kun comenzó a distanciarse de mí.

Su preocupación por su amigo Sasuke llegaba a niveles desmedidos, la mente de aquel chico estaba débil, faltaba a clases, realizaba trabajos para su familiar Uchiha, andaba en malos pasos y temía verlo convertido en un delincuente. Me costaba comprender su vinculo de amistad, quizás porque mis lazos con las personas no eran lo suficientemente profundos para luchar por ellos, aunque también, porque su afán por ayudarlo era casi idealista. Era una parte suya, no podía abandonar a su suerte a aquellos a quienes quería.

Una tarde después de clases, quiso visitar a Sasuke Uchiha y pese a su negativa lo acompañe.

Cuento con los dedos de una mano las veces que fui al Barrio siete, aquella fue la última.

...

Al adentrarnos por las primeras calles del Barrio estaba ese hombre, conocía de su existencia por mi propio novio, verlos acercarse a nosotros me dio un mal presentimiento. Todo transcurrió de forma tan rápida que mis ojos apenas siguieron el movimientos de cada acto. Raudo, el Uchiha extendió su brazo hacía mí, Naruto-kun intervino enfurecido, lo empujó hacía atrás y me obligo a permanecer detrás suyo.

—¿Estás asustado Naruto? —Temblé al escuchar su voz gruesa.

—Te advertí que no te acercarás a Hinata.

—Estás en el limite.

Frente a mí, Naruto-kun cayó desplomándose en el suelo, antes de que pudiese acercarme, Sasuke sujetó a su amigo y fulminó a su agresor con la mirada.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Con la voz más calma me dijo:

—Se lo merece Hinata-sama. Es una lacra. Todos en este infierno de Barrio somos lacra.

—Vete a la mierda. —escupió Sasuke. Llevándose a mi novio con él. —Ya tienes lo que querías. Déjanos.

Intenté zafarme del agarre del sujeto, mi desesperación crecía viendo como Naruto-kun era alejado de mi.

—Si vienes conmigo los dejaré en paz. Naruto y Sasuke no tendrán que hacer más "trabajos desagradables" para mí. —Me soltó y tambalee sobre mis piernas, tenía miedo e ira, mucha ira —. No quiero obligarte a venir conmigo, te daré la oportunidad de irte de aquí si es lo que quieres.

—Sé lo que quieres, esto es por el prendedor de mi mamá.

Sus ojos onix se abrieron, le invadió un entusiasmo de lo más descojonante.

—Hanami y tú eran iguales.

—N-No hables de mi mamá.

—Hinata ¿Crees saberlo todo sobre tu madre?

...

Resumiendo, fui con él. Subimos el cerro, bajo la desagradable mirada de los habitantes, concluí pasados los días que él quería que yo viese esa realidad, no describiré las cosas que vi, más con cada paso que daba mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Mientras subíamos, me contó su historia. El Uchiha fue criado por su abuela, quien vendía drogas y al mismo tiempo las tomaba, desde pequeño vio el cuerpo de la mujer consumirse hasta la locura, pronto tuvo que seguir sus pasos cuando esta ya no pudo proveerse por sí misma. A los doce años huyó de casa, tenía en la cabeza la loca idea de ser artista y bajó del cerro, ayudado por amigos.

—Me parezco más a Naruto de lo que crees, también me enamoré de alguien, su nombre era Rin, me acogió en su casa. Ella me contaba historias todas las noches hasta que me quedaba dormido, y volvía hacerlo cuando despertaba por las pesadillas.

Me mostró su quemadura en el rostro de cerca, me tapé la boca de horror.

—Aquellos para los que trabajé me encontraron y quemaron su casa. Fui el único que sobrevivió. Más doloroso que quemarse en vida, fue ver morir a Rin. La única persona que me mostró la luz en este mundo fue asesinada cruelmente por mi culpa.

Volví a huir, escapé y me resistí a perder la cabeza por años. Incluso trabajé honestamente, borré mi nombre, no quería ser más Uchiha. Y creí que afuera de este barrio habría una oportunidad para mí.

Pero somos lacra.

Y antes de suicidarme. La volví a ver, a ella a Rin. Estaba en el hospital, destrozada, conectada a respiración artificial. Estaba sola, entonces quise ayudarla. Los doctores me pidieron dinero al menos para operarla.

La única forma que conozco más rápida para conseguir dinero, era volver a mis origenes. Contacté a los Uchiha y me dieron un trabajo que se veía simple: Entregarle un paquete especial a una persona.

El destinatario era Hiashi Hyuga.

Me quedé atónita, congelada.

-Era escopolamina.

-Mamá... estaba tomando medicina para su estrés.

-Por ciertas circunstancias me enteré de que él se las estaba dando a su mujer y no pude con el cargo de conciencia y deje de entregarle las dosis. Me acerqué a tu madre y le confesé la verdad. Pero dijo que no podía creerme.

-No puede ser verdad.

-Naruto también se mostró escéptico a mis palabras.

Pausa.

Mi pecho dolía. Algo dentro de mí, que había sido curado por el más bello cariño y amor, se comenzaba a quebrar, otra vez.

—Veo que Naruto no te dijo nada de esto. Pero eso no le impidió ver las pruebas de que lo que te digo es verdad.

Tú madre invirtió toda su fortuna en ese prendedor, Hanami Hyuga no sabía que le había obligado a hacer Hiashi y lo único que pudo hacer fue asegurarse de que su dinero no sería para él. Sin embargo, ese prendedor no solo representa materialmente su dinero, es también prueba de lo que una persona desesperada podría hacer. La prueba más significativa de que ella estaba siendo envenenada debe encontrarse en la bóveda que guarda su fortuna.

—¿Una bóveda?

—Sí, la persona que fabricó ese prendedor con las piedras preciosas más caras del mundo, tiene el dinero en una bóveda y dentro una carta afirmando todo lo que dicho. Tu madre no me creyó, pero en su interior desconfiaba de tu padre, ella más que nadie sabia que clase de persona era él.

Rin murió de una infección. Y por supuesto no recibí un peso por el trabajo que hice. Enloquecí. Y quise vengarme de mi propia familia, porque ellos son los verdaderos culpables, los traficantes son la peor escoria que ha se creado en la tierra.

—No puede ser verdad.

—Vagué por mucho tiempo, hasta que entendí que debía exterminarlos, vengarme por lo que me hicieron, por quitarme a Rin y por tu madre también Hinata-sama.

Es por eso que volví y metí en la cárcel a casi todos ellos.

Discipliné a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—¡Los torturaste! Los metiste en tu maldita venganza.

—Ellos son parte una revolución. Le quité a Sasuke a su madre, para que vea la clase de perra asesina que es. Hice que Naruto y tú se conocieran, se enamoro de ti gracias a mí. Ahora Hinata puedes llevar a tu padre a la justicia y limpiar a tu madre de la sucia imagen que le dejaron los Hyuga.

—¡Esta-ás enfermo!

—No seas igual que tu madre.

...

Naruto-kun llegó corriendo, tomó mi mano y me llevó lejos de ese hombre.

Yo estaba absolutamente furiosa.

—¿E-Es verdad Naruto-kun? ¿Sabias de un principio que mataron a mi mamá con drogas?

Mudo, no pudo mirarme a los ojos.

—¡El silencio otorga! —se carcajeó el Uchiha.

—¿Es cierto? Por qué siquiera estoy creyendo lo que ese hombre dijo de mi padre...

—Fue un error traerte conmigo, todo fue un error.

—¿Conocerme fue un error? —Alcé la voz —¡No quiero estar aquí!

Intentó abrazarme, pero mi brazo chocó su mano y me fui. Con un nudo en la garganta fui incapaz de quedarme junto a él.

...

Le conté a mi primo todo lo sucedido, Neji-niisan pareció digerir la información mucho mejor que yo, mas me aseguró que seria difícil encontrar las pruebas suficientes para culpar a alguien y que de intentarlo, tampoco nos convenía hacerlo.

Sentí mil puñaladas atravesarme.

...

El joven actor titubeó, le parecía una historia sacada de una película dramática, una de esas malas evidentemente.

—Su historia de amor es... mucho más complicada —susurró Gaara.

—Supuse... que desde que ese hombre le reveló su crimen a Naruto-kun, relacionarse conmigo se le hizo muy complicado.

—¿Por qué no te lo dijo él mismo?

...

—No pude decírtelo Hinata, no, no fue eso, decidí no hacerlo. Neji me contó de la depresión que tuviste con todo lo de tu padres, tuve miedo de que te pasará algo. Fui tonto porque pensé que podía cuidarte, pero ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi mejor amigo o a mi familia. Soy un perdedor. Yo... ambos, hemos estado mal durante estos meses, no podía verte a la cara y mentirte. Lo supe poco después de... atacarte.

¿Por qué pensé que podía ser un héroe?

—Lo siento Hinata.

—Conmigo no te disculpes... debes perdonarte a ti Naruto-kun, porque eres tú el que tiene una idea equivocada y un día te darás cuenta.

...

—Después de que terminó conmigo me ignoró totalmente, al salir del Instituto me llegó una oferta de Killer Bee para participar en sus coreografías, me hizo muy feliz saber que aún se acordaba de mí y me daba una oportunidad. Neji-niisan me apoyó, dijo que elevaría mi carrera como actriz para que nadie en la familia volviera a despreciarme.

Me fui y Naruto se quedó en Konoha. No supe más de él hasta ese día en la Convención.

...

—No creí que me contarías algo tan personal.

—Como dije... nadie nunca me había preguntado sobre Naruto-kun. Lo amé con todas mis fuerzas y me rompió el corazón, creo que él nunca estuvo seguro de amarme, no lo culpo, crecer en ese ambiente debió de ser muy difícil y la gente malvada abunda. Me alegró mucho volver a verlo.

—Te veo con otros ojos ahora Hinata. —Se sonrojó— Disculpa por tratarte así de mal.

—Quiero confiar en ti Gaara-san, sé que te divierte actuar tanto como a mí.

—Hagamos un buen trabajo. —Sonrió—Aunque si me dejas decirte, no creo que ese psicópata haya "ayudado" a que ustedes se conocieran, Uzumaki entró a tu instituto por sus méritos, seguro que no tardabas en conocerlo y enamorarte de él.

—Yo también lo creo.

...

...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó sintiéndose animada. Quizás simplemente necesitaba sacarse una historia atorada dentro después de todo, le resultaba de lo más vergonzoso recordarlo, pero se convenció de que entre Gaara y ella se hubo formado el ambiente propicio para una charla intima, le daba esperanzas en vías de constreñir una futura química en pantalla, Hinata quería ser la perfecta Lucy Forbes y ya lo había dicho, se esforzaría al máximo para lograrlo.

El día estaba precioso. A las dos debía encontrarse con el mangaka de Fareoh.

Lee, su guardaespaldas, la acompañó a la editorial, aunque Hinata le encargó que por favor se quedará en el primer piso, ya ella hablaría con los encargados. Deseaba la más posible discreción.

—Hinata-sama —chilló asombrada la secretario del piso al verla —Tobi-sensei aún no ha llegado, pero uno de sus ayudantes acaba de entrar a la sala de reunión. Me pidió que por favor la esperara.

...

Y así, los azares de la vida llevan a la actriz de Fareoh y al ayudante de editor de Manga que una vez se amaron, a encontrarse una vez más...

...

Hinata abrió la puerta.

Y pasó a la sala.

La cerró mecánicamente.

Y lo inverosímil estaba pasando.

Tres bigotes en cada mejilla, ojos azules, paro cardíaco, ¿Coincidencia? Pelo rubio. Expresión igualmente de espanto.

—Naruto-kun... ¡E-Estás aquí! —exclamó la Hyuga y el rostro de su ex-novio se fue desvaneciendo.

Calló desmayada sobre los brazos de Naruto, quien reaccionó antes de que su cabeza se estrellará contra el suelo.

—¿Q-Qué es-es esto? —se interrogó a sí mismo el chico, mientras le sudaban las manos y lo que era peor, aplastaba a Hinata con su propio cuerpo.

La acomodó en su brazo, aún mariado de impresión.

—Te voy a matar Itachi, ¡Va! Mataré al primero que me tope. De veras. —Le echó un ojo a Hinata, su cuerpo era ligero, sin duda su rostro estaba diferente, más perfilado y delgado... y no era lo único que había cambiado. Se ruborizó como un tomate y se maldijo mentalmente luego de sacar conclusiones perversas respecto al resto de su cuerpo. —¡Hey! ¿Alguien? ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mierdaaaa!

...

••••••••


End file.
